Where Art Thou
by SasameNoChama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared. Yes we all know he has the ability of misdirection. But this time it has nothing to do about his misdirection. Kuroko Tetsuya... disappeared. Pairings: Akakuro, Aoki, Midotaka, MuraMuro. probably more. DO NOT BE SCARED THIS IS A FLUFFY FEEL GOOD FANFIC. THERE WILL BE SADNESS BUT NOT AS MUCH AS HAPPINESS! (On break until further notice... im sorry!)
1. Prologue

Where art thou? (Prologue)

Kuroko no Basuke fanfic.

AkaKuro, AoKi, MidoTaka,

Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared. Yes we all know he has the ability of misdirection. But this time it has nothing to do about his misdirection.

Kuroko Tetsuya... disappeared.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Disclaimer: if you guys look to the left there is a picture frame where it states that i toooootallly bought Kuroko no Basuke .. it ain't fake =.=...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It happened after the happy get together during Kuroko's birthday. Everyone was happy!

The Generation of Miracles has reunited.

Everyone celebrated kuroko's Birthday everyone getting along and having fun. Life was good.

It was a perfect new beginning for the freshmen.

Everyone was happy making plans for maybe another get together in the future. Aomine and Momoi thinking of moving to Seirin to reconcile with Kuroko.

but then ... the next day...

Seirin's manager Takeda-Sensei (the old man from the start) informs Riko Aida, Seirin's Couch.

Riko Informs Seirin and called Momoi to inform the Generation of Miracles...

Kuroko Tetsuya Disappeared...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasame-chan:Well that was the prologue so put down your pitch forks and torches !

Ao: Oi! Where did you put Tetsu!

Momo: Tetsu-kuuunnnn!

Aka: (snip) where. Is. Tetsu? .. Sasame?

Ki: Kurokocchi!

Kaga: Kuroko better be safe !

Sasame-Chan: ooohhh Hush he's fine... Physically.. .

Murasaki: eeeehhhhh? How come your name's the only one spelled fullyyyy?

Sasame: aaaalllllright well im imma go and work on chapter 1 now (flees)

Ao: OI! Mate! Tetsu Better be in the next chapter ya hear !


	2. Chapter 1

Where Art Thou Chapter 1

Sasame-Chan: (peek's out of the door) ... it's quiet too—

Ao: Aha! Now tell me ! is tetsu In this chapte-

Sasame-Chan: (slams the door close)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Disclaimer:

Sasame-Chan: AOMINE ! Where is my fa—i mean my truly authentic Proof that i own 'Kuroko no Basuke' Frame ?!

Ao: oh? You mean this ? (holding said 'Fak- I mean truly authentic proof, over a campfire being Fanned by Kise)

Sasame-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Akashi POV

It has almost been 14 years since he disappeared. Truly Disappeared. But everyone refuses to think he is gone forever.

Not a day goes by when everyone who knew Kuroko Tetsuya, wish that Tetsuya was right behind us using misdirection.

"Akashi-kun", his attention is caught by his personal assistant, also known as the intelligent data gatherer, childhood friend of Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki.

"Akashi-kun, you have a meeting in an hour and it takes 30 minutes approximately to get to our destination by car, make it 45 minutes because of traffic", in the past 7 years of working together Momoi has truly proved her intelligence and has supported Akashi.

After Graduating fro high school everyone once again went their separate ways to find their own paths to their future. But this time they were not fully separated everyone stayed in contact made plans and still hung out.

But after studying in Tokyo University, Akashi's Father decided for his son to study abroad so he can study more about business so he can take over the Akashi empire hoping in the future it may grow much greater than it already is.

Everyone was sad he had to leave. But not as much as the shock as Akashi's proposal to Momoi.

No, not a marraige proposal, i mean how does one love when their heart no longer belongs to them, yes Akashi Seijuuro's heart is no longer in his disposal, the holder of his heart has currently been missing for 5 years that time.

Seijuuro's proposal goes along the lines of offering Satsuki to study with him in Europe so she may work for Seijuuro in the future.

So During their 2nd year of university, Seijuuro and Satsuki moved to Europe under the guidance of Akashi Masaomi, Seijuuro's father.

They studied for the next 3 years, recieved certificates, diplomas, and their Phd in Business, Statistics, Psycology and Economics.

They kept in contact with the other GoM (including Kagami) and the others.

Aomine and Kagami continued to be Pro Basketball players and are now playing in a national level.

Kise has moved on from being a model and s now has his own successful modelling agency, he is now well known in the entertainment industry.

Murasakibara still love his junk food, but the difference now is that he is a Nutritionist and Baker, he has his own bakery, several actually and is very famous.

Midorima has become a doctor Just like his father he has surpassed his father in the medical field and moved on to directing his own hospital branches with the support of the Akashi Empire.

"... very busy, so we can make to our holiday" once again Seijuuro's thoughts was cut off by Satsuki's voice.

"huh?" they were in the car now on their way to his meeting with the Midorima's board, regarding their progress for the past 6 months, a formality really to make sure Akashi Empire's _support_ is not being wasted. But Knowing Midorima everything is going smooth as always.

"Mouuu!, Sei-kun! You weren't listening to me?!, what's with you today you keep trailing off god knows where?" Satsuki Puffs her cheeks looking annoyed for being ignored.

"Gomenasai(1), Satsuki i guess my lack of sleep is getting to me, everything has been very busy for both of us. I am envious of your unlimited supply of energy to be able to work efficiently as always" i give her an apologetic gentle smile.

"hmph!" she continued to pout as she reviews her notes, " well as i was saying, since our long awaited holiday plans to your private island with everyone, ~which im very excited for!~~, is coming up in a month" she adjusts her reading glasses on her nose.

"this month is fully booked, so we need to work hard since were covering 6 months worth of work while we are away, Gambatte(2) sei-kun!" Satsuki presents me he fist indicating that a fist bump is in order.

Satsuki and I have formed a bond of comradery after studying and working together for the past 10 years. It is the equivalent of a fist bump Daiki and Tetsuya shared together. I remembered being jealous in the past but now i know it's nothing more than a gesture shared by a close bond almost like siblings.

-a week before the Holiday Date- November 29

"Moooouu!~ Sei-kun i cant believe you did that ! "

I smile mischievously at My Assistant from where i sat, my chin on both my hands elbows on my mahogany office desk.

"and here i thought you would be proud of my work Satsuki"

"Mah! I am! .. it just you did all the work i laid out for this month even though it was well placed out to make sure u have enough sleep, and still be able to work through your busy schedule and look what you did!" Satsuki Sharply gestures her hand toward the neatly piled paper work on my Desk, both sides of my desk and the little mountain of paper work at the side of the room .

I tilt my head sideward feigning confusion.

"you did a 6 month's worth of paper work as well as paper work for 2 month's AFTER our holiday! And .. Wait!" her attention is lured by a certain pile of work, she dives in front of the pile grabbing a thick amount of paper her feminine hands could grasp, i see her pink intelligent eyes rapidly scan through the pile, it may look like she is _scanning_ through it but really she has probably fully analysed them.

Satsuki Gasps and stares at me with wide disbelieving eyes, gaping.

I resume my smiling. " You also did my work !"

"yes but only for until a month after the Holiday, i can't just do _all_ your work Satsuki!"

"adding up all this amount of work is 10 months worth of paperwork which you did in 2... _weeks!_ "

"you are welcome Satsuki" smiling sweetly.

-meanwhile-

The sound of soaring airplanes could be heard and departing planes noises could be hear As well as the business of the airport, people saying farewells, crying because of leaving family members, also tears of family greeting another family member returning home.

A figure wades through the business of the surrounding of the airport as the person navigates quietly as if no one can see or detect him making his way out the airport since no one knew he was back he had to take the taxi to the penthouse that was rewarded to him.

As he finally steps out of the airport he faces the sky and take a long drag of fresh air japan.

Winter is coming.

"Okaeri"(3)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I'm sorry

Don't give up or good luck

A greeting when you get home or ' im home'

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasame-chan: there Aomine! Chapter 1!

Ao: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Sasame-chan: i told you chapter 1.

Ao: where the hell is tetsu!?

Sasame-chan: cant you read? He was there.

Snipsnipsnipsnipsnipsnipsnipsnip

Aka: TETSUYA! Satsuki, take me to the airport now!

(Helicopter noise)

Momo: hurry up Sei-kun, Dai-chan! Get in the chopper!

Sasame-chan : ...

Ao: ...

Aka: ( dives in the helicopter )

Thank you for reading please review and fave .. please dont hate .


	3. Chapter 2

Where Art Thou Chapter 2

Sasame-chan: chaaaaapppptteerrrr twaaaa!

Aka: (radiating menacing auras) Sasame-san? (snip) i have been very patient for the past 14 years (snip)would you please explain to me and the readers what went into your mind hat brought you into making this fanfic( snipsnipsnipsnip) .. just when i have rid of my other person so i could reunite with my love.

(kuroko passes behind akashi and disappeares, which i notice)

(Snipsnipsnipsnipsnipnsip)

(slowly walking away )

Enjoy the second chapter goiz!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Disclaimer:

Kuroko: huh? (bends down to pick up frame) what's this ?, someone bought 'kuroko no basuke'? .. this is clearly fake (throws away)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **Kuroko POV**

I wade through the crowd of people remaining undetected, not that it took too much effort in my part i just can't seem to help it.

I look around at the scenery, its change so much since i left 14 years ago, but still very nostalgic, since people were speaking japanese instead of russian.

As i make my way to my first destination before heading to my new penthouse,my foster father bought for me, i notice from my peripheral vision a basketball court catches my attention, the same basketball court i first challenged Kagami Taiga, my 2nd light, a valuable friend that helped me get the Generation of Miracles love basketball again.

The memory makes me smile, remembering Kagami-kun's face when he found out how much i sucked. i continued to my destination.

- **General POV** -

Just as the shadow walks away from the basketball court, two other figures arrives to the court.

"Ahomine! Someone might Recognise us! Let's just one-on-one back at the club!"

"Bakagami, stop being a little bitch, clearly no one is here besides, it gets too crowded there, it's hard to concentrate with girl's high pitched screaming "

Too busy bickering that they didn't notice their shadow that just turned a corner.

- **Kuroko's POV** -

"Large Vanilla Milkshake please"

After Ordering my lunch, i continued my walk to my new place.

I decided to walk to my place since it's not to far, also i wanted to see what has changed in the area.

As i round a corner to where my new place should be located, its a luxurious apartment complex with 10 regular 3 bedroom apartments and 4 Penthouses that has 2 floors each. I got the penthouse at the very top which is the most luxurious one , since the roof top has it's own basketball court exclusive to the Penthouse 4.

What is most amazing about the basketball court is that it has a swimming pool under it. The ground folds into the ground to open the pool.

' _what am i even going to do with so much space anyway?'_

i notice a bakery that didn't use to be there, a very welcoming aroma could be smelled from all the way where i was, which was 8 steps away .

deciding to check it out and maybe buy something to actually lunch other than my usual Vanilla milkshake, i make my way to wards the bakery's entrance, noticing a announcement sign that indicates that the establishment would be closed for the next 6 months starting December X 20XX, which is next week Monday.

' _what a shame, just when i just arrived here i could only enjoy it for another week before it closes for 6 months_ ', sighing i open the door, which cause the little bell to ring announcing there is a customer.

Inside the bakery was bread, and pastry heaven, everything seemed to glow a heavenly light like i entered a different world.

There was different kinds of breads and pastry breads and cakes i couldn't choose what to have.

"Hi, having trouble picking?", A girl who i assumed works in the establishment popped out of nowhere. She looks like she is just in her late teens. Brown hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing an apron with the establishment logo 'Pan heaven'. Well this place sure does live up to it's name.

"uh, yeah this place is amazing" i take a sip of my milkshake. "everything looks great"

"well, i'd like to say they _are_ all great, Atsushi-chan is an expert at coming up with delicious ideas, while Tatsu-chan, makes sure Atsushi-chan don't go over board with the sugar", the girl is clearly fond of these individuals.

' _i like this girl, she's really nice and seem to really like her job. It's hard to find that these days_.'

"anyway, i could help you out with choosing" the girl helpfully offers.

"oh! No i wouldn't want to be a bother", 14 years of living at france where the people who were around me thoguht they were better than me .. well i showed them.

I pushed away my bitter thoughts a placed my concentration back to the girl.

"oh non-sense, it's not very busy during this hour, as you can see", she makes a gesture around the place indicating im the only customer at the moment

"well alright", giving in to her kind gesture.

"ok!, now what are you after, sweet, savoury, plain bread?"

"hmm ,let's go with sweet to go with my milkshake"

"oh! You know what Atsushi-chan recently created a new product, that you would surely like !" she clapped her hands together as the girl thought of a great suggestion. "this way please"

She leads the new customer to the next isle where the new product was.

As they make their way to their short destination a tiny bit of purple hair could be seen from the little window that connects the kitchen and the front counter. Which went unnoticed by the bluenette.

"Here they are" she gestures to a neatly stacked bread .

' _huh? These pans are basketball shaped .. kawaii.. *sniff* smells alot like vanilla .. wait! It is vanilla'_ bending down i took a long whiff of the heavenly aroma of vanilla while sipping the last of my milkshake.

-General POV-

'Atsushi? Could you get Asami, i just need to confirm something from her quickly?" Himuro Tatsuya Co-owner/ Lover of Murasakibara Atsushi called from the office at the back of the establishment.

"Haaaaiiiii", Atsushi quickly peeks out of the little open space on the wall that allow the front counter person to communicate with the bakers.

Atsushi bends down a bit to look around the store and locates Asami by one of the isle clearly talking to some one who is on their haunches, while Asami explains to them the new product.

The vanilla milkshake pan Murasakibara Created as one of his childish ideas to lure a Kurochin out from hiding. But really the gentle giant created the new product because he recently started missing his snack buddy and unconsciously made vanilla milkshake flavour custard when making custard for the custard bun he was making and ust decided to keep it .

Noticing that she is occupied he moved away from the little hole in the walk, which he like to call considering his large size, just as the customer stood up.

"MuurooChiiiinn, Asachin is helping a customer right now."

"Oh, that's fine then, just call her when the customer is gone"

"haaaaiiiii"

- **Kuroko POV-**

"uhh, th-thanks for purchasing..." The girl finish packing the last bag of vanilla milkshake pans and hands them to me, anime sweat on her head as she hands the big bag holding 7 smaller bags to Tetsuya-san.

Each bag contains 5 pans and i have 7 bags.

After smelling the heavenly smell of the pans, the girl generously suggested for me to try one and insisted it would be fine. After tasting one it was like biting a mouth full of cloud, it was soft, softer than a sponge cake and what's even better... it tasted like vanilla milkshake. The pan was like a custard bun and the custard inside was vanilla milkshake flavored!

So i bought all 35 that was displayed. I, Kuroko Tetsuya fond something else much more delicious that vanilla milkshake From Maji Burgers.

Vanilla milkshake Pan from Pan Heaven,

' _Clearly this Atsushi-chan is a genious who deserves an award or ten_.'

I grab the large bag of pans from the girl.

"Arigatou, Asami-kun" i bowed as i exit the bakery, to finally go to my new place across the street.

I entered the lobby of the large Luxury apartment complex's lobby holding my big bag of Pans. While munching on one.

Inside the lobby is a quant little bar, a waiting area, toilets, a cafe/restaurant and the reception desk.

I make my way towards the reception desk to receive my penthouse key. And as usual i remained un noticed by the receptionist typing away on her computer, once in a while ruffling through some documents showing no signs that she knows anyone is infront of her.

I greet her once... twice... and a third time.

"... Domo?", i greeted catching the receptionist's attention and also startling her. They always seem so startle people even though i never raise my voice when greeting them.

"hyaa! Oh! How long have you been there?" the receptionist exclaimed, as she grips the back of her chair to stay in balance while her other hand is against her heart.

"i've been here a while, i said hello a few time actually." I stare at her blankly, but sighed and smile to indicate it fine. "im used to it".

"my apologies" she clears her throat regaining her composure. "Welcome to Haruka Luxury Apartments, Right, how may i help you?"

"im Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya, im moving in today and im told to receive my keys from reception", explained.

As the lady hears my name she typed away checking her system for any information about me.

"Kuroko—Ah! Yes there is a Tetsuya Kuroko-Ivanov here." The receptionist confirms.

' _oh, that's right, It's Ivanov Now. Im lucky my distant family allowed me to keep my old last name_ ' my heart aches remembering 'the Accident'.

I feel my right hand on my head, unconsciously touching the scar i got from the surgery.

"right, Ivanov, Kuroko-Ivanov".

"do you have any identification just to confirm your identity".

I hand her my Russian passport, that contains a Photo of me, whole name and birth date. She inspects it closely compares the picture and my face.

"mhhmm, Kuroko- ivanov Tetsuya, Age 29, my you looks younger than 29." She hands back my passport and turns around to retrieve my keys from a locked closet behind her and retrieved Two keycards both and hands them to me.

"it says here your room is on the top floor so that's Penthouse 4, to use the elevator there are no buttons to any of the floors above, all you need is to swipe your keycard and it will take you to your Penthouse, the only buttons in the elevator is the Lobby, Underground Carpark and Emergency"

She continued to give me instructions and information about the facilities available, apparent there is a swimming pool at the back of the building and a gym area.

She hands me a Booklet that is given to new Haruka tenants. It contained fire drill instructions, important phone numbers, instructions and rules and regulations.

I finish talking to the receptionist and make my way to the elevators which is directly towards the right from reception.

there are 4 in total, they are one of those glass walled elevators so you could see the scenery outside as you go up or down, i swiped my card to summon the elevator, the elevator dings immediately opens and i entered and instantly swiped my card and P4 Lights up at the top of the elevator door. And the elevator door closed

-General POV-

As the elevator kuroko rode closed the elevator door next to his dinged open and a person walked out heading outside to stop by the bakery, buy some pan, and head to the basketball court to meet up with his boyfriend.

' _quickly stop by the bakery buy some yummy bread made by Murasakibaracchi and Himurocchi. Oh! And Asami-chan and then meet up with Kagamicchii and my Aominecchii, for a little basketball._ ' Kise Ryouta Skipping with every step, clearly excited since he's done all the work he needed to do for the next 6 months and totally prepared for the long awaited holiday.

Perks of being your own boss you can choose your own holiday dates no mater how long, as long as work is done to compensate how long you are gone of course.

As he head to the front door of the building he greets the receptionist lady a 'good day'

Unaware that a new tenant has moved in.

-Kuroko's POV-

The elevator door opens and a hall way greets him the walls were half wooden and half painted in deep red, the half line that separated the two materials had elegant looking patterns carved on it.

There was two doors, one door leads to the gated roof top where the basketball/swimming pool is and the other door is the penthouse's front door

I made my way towards my front door, the wall beside my door has a another flat card swiper to unlock the door.

I swipe my card and opened the door.

I adjust my back pack and the bag of milkshake pan walked in.

The place was huge, probably a bit too big for a single person to live in, 6 other people could live in here and still have room for more.

I placed down my stuff on the sofa that already came with the penthouse.

My gaze is fixed on the big window where a 4th wall should be standing. The penthouse has a high ceiling, 3 walls and a giant wall like window that show a stunning view of Tokyo, the design is very modern and very open, the living room is in the middle of the first floor, at the right of the living room is the kitchen, with a counter top with a decent sized sink, an attached dishwasher and trash bin, along the wall is another counter with a cooking station complete with an oven 4 plate stove and microwave and beside the counter is a large double door fridge. in between kitchen and living room is a table set that seats 6 people.

At the left side of the living room is a stair case that leads to the second floor under the stair case is toilet room , the second floor has Guest rooms, a Study, a bathroom with a toilet and the Master bedroom with an attached bathroom with a toilet and just like the living room one wall is just a window except this one has special curtains that will cover the whole window.

' _what in the world am i gunna do with_ _ **4 bedrooms**_ _? And all this space *sigh* Papka spils me too much'_

After My not so little tour od the pent house i slumped on my sofa, jet lag finally catching up to me.

I sighed, " okairi".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasame-chan: There ! are you happy now ! there is more kuroko in this chapter, Ahomine!

Ao: are you kidding me ! i missed him! This is al your fault Bakagami!

Kaga:What !? you are blaming me !

(Whoosh, Thud)

Sasame- chan: hyaaaaaaaahh! (dodges Flying scissors) What the WHAT?!

Aka: how come i was not in this chapter .? ( thicker menacing aura)

Sasam-chan: (sweatsweatsweatsweat) .. uuuhhh because you. Get. To see. Him next chapter?

(shinking)

Aka: good answer. (walks away)

Sasame-chan: (gulp) (crying tears of fear)

Until next chapter ! i hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

Where Art Thou

Chapter 3

Aka: Operation make sure we get to meet Kuroko This chapter is in progres!

GoM: YOOOSSSHH! (waving sharp weapons as they cheer)

Sasame-Chan: T.T (hiding in a corner crying)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Disclaimer :

(Sasame running around looking for Frame)

Sasame: noooooo my prooofffff where is it ?!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **Kuroko POV**

"and that's the last one", I place the last of the books i've collected over the years into the bookshellf built into the wall of my my Study room

I received my stuff the day after i moved in to my new penthouse, waking up early in the morning due to jet lag, also my stiff muscles which usual happens in cold weathers ever since the accident.

*Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm*,my stomach makes a horrendous sound indicating my need for food, since waking up at 4.30 in the morning and shortly getting a call from reception informing my stuff has been delivered and is waiting for my orders to be brought up to my floor. I've been preoccupied with unpacking that i forgot to about food.

It's now 12.20pm it took me half the day unpacking.

' _im a bit hungry, i should really go out and buy groceries, my ridge is very empty'_

You are probably wondering what happened to the pans about? .. well throughout the 14 years i was gone i have learned to eat more than i used to . my body mass is no longer scrawny and lanky. I have gained muscles which i got from my days of rehab when i had a diet to follow if i ever dreamed of being able to walk again. And i guess after a full recovery my eating habits permanently stayed.

Wiping my hands on legs, i pushed away those memories and i made my way downstairs to the kitchen, the whole room in the first floor is filled with morning sunlight, looking down from the second floor, i studied the surrounding of my penthouse. It has pictures of the mansion where my babushka and dedushka lived back in moscow hung on the walls and picture frames on my study, there's one of a family photo with my parents and one with my grandparents who took care o me and took me in at russian and one picture or me and Hope, a white Samoyed dog that my grandparents adopted the same year of the accident he was just a puppy and it basically grew up with me when i was healing he stayed beside me and followed me around everywhere. I named him Hope, well because it was all i had all i could do that time.

I woke up from my coma, in pain, temporarily blind, cripple and had no memories.

There was a couple that claims to be my babushka and dedushka, i couldn't even understand their language. I felt like a baby just learning about the world around me. But Hope helped me through the dark times.

12 years later Im good as new physically, i gained most of my memories, my muscles are in working order. But 12 years later, i lost Hope.

Hope's doggy years was over. But in some messed up metaphoric way, Hope was like my lost hope in flesh form, so when i healed i guess i got my hope back and Hope's mission was over, so he had to move on.

I smiled at my Hope's picture one last time before i set it back down on my desk.

The pictures helped a little but something is still missing.

Such a big space for one person is depressing. A house warming is in order!

' _but who am i going to invite? The only friend i've made so far since i touched down yesterday was, Asami.. and when you think about a 29 y/o man inviting a teenage girl to his penthouse is kinda ...'_ i slumped down against the wall and breathe a heavy sigh, eyes closed.

"i could always, look for them.." opening my eyes, i said to myself, thoughtful as i stare at nothing. __

I start ruffling my hair with both my hands feeling very frustrated!

' _how am i suppose to contact them when i lost my phone 14 years ago, even if i had it what are the chances they still have the same number !"_

 _[A/N i would totally go to that party. Dirty or not.]_

Rolling on the floor now, covering my face.

' _how am i gunna face them after disappearing, it's not like i did it on purpose, i was in a coma for 5 months in another country !'_

' _I do need to look for them and somehow explain.. that is if they will want to'_

Inhale, exhale.. ' _Osh! Alright operation GoM Hunt commence!'_

' _But First! ... i need a job, not that i need it financially, im pretty set for the rest of y life. But it would be boring just sitting around. And ... and basketball is no longer an option.'_ I feel a pang from my heart at the thought of losing one of the things i love. Pressing my right fist against my heart to try and ease the pain.

-Meanwhie in the bakery- **Murasakibara POV**

"Atsushi! Calm down Ease your Grip on Asami!" Murochin tries to pry my hands off Asachin.

"Asachin! Please! You have to tell me where he is! Kurochin! Tell me Where Kurochin went!" i begin to beg my teenage employee who is giving me a questioning look, not scared at all that she is being held up by the arms with just two hands by a man twice her height.

Her tiny sized hands touches my arms trying to calm me, suddenly i lose my strength and i slowly lower Asami on her feet and falling to my knees. I rest my fore head on her shoulder.

[A/N wow Murasakibara is a giant or Asami is just short]

"onegai.. *sniff*" tears staining the shoulder i was leaning on. I feel 2 pairs of arms circle around me.

"*sniff* th-that was Kuroko-san the man i sold all the Vanilla Milkshake Pans to yesterday? .. Oh god".

Murochi, Asachin and me we're just casually getting ready with opening the store the scent of freshly baked bread was spreading all over the whole store like usual.

But then just as i pulled out a batch of Vanilla Milkshake pan from the conventional oven. Asamipops out next to me and takes a big whiff of the scent.

"mmmmm, Smells sooo nice, Good Job Atsushi-Chan!", smiling as she gaze longingly at the goodies. For someone who loves baked goodies like her, ' _im surprised she doesn't snack on the bread sneakily during work.. like me'_

"Aaarriigatooo, Asachin" i take one milkshake pan from the tray im holding," here you go, try it out to check if it can be soold".

She gives me a knowing smile, taking the pan from my hand and imidiately takes a big bite.

"hehe, as usual delicious! Tetsuya-san would surely buy all of it again!", giving me a thumbs up.

I flinch at the mention of a very familiar name, and my whole body tense.

"Wh-what did you say?", i grip tightly on the tray i was holding worrying i might drop it.

' _i've never mentioned that name to Asachin in all of the 5 years since she started working here'_

"Oh, right i never mentioned how the customer yesterday just absolutely fell in love with these", she cheers as she takes another bite of the pan." He oved them so much that he bought all of the, you truly outdid yourself again, Atsushi-chan!"

"Asachin ... what did this Tetsuya-san looked like", at the same moment i said this Murochin heard me.

"Atsu...shi", he was looking at the grave facei was prbably making and Asachin noticed this.

"uh .. ano ... he was just afew inches taller than me and he had light blue eyes and .. hair", at that moment Asami realized why she approached the customer from yesterday, she had a feeling he was very familiar and now she realized why.

The man she met was ... Kuroko Tetsuya.

- **Aomine POV-**

I wake up from bed and by instinct i reach for my lover, Kise Ryouta, next to me.

But instead his side of the bed was empty and felt cold sheets.

Sitting up wondering where he was, i stretched and yawned and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. 12.20pm. i slept half the day away, well yesterday was a tiring day. Waking up early in the morning and went to the last basketball training for the year.

Going to go play some basketball with Kagami afterwards which Kise shortly arrived and joined in.

Speaking of, Kise invited Bakagami and I to stay over at his which of course ended up with me protesting on inviting him as well. And to piss me off Bakagami accepted. And i retaliated by getting down and dirty with my lover making sure it was loud enough for him to her from the guest room.

' _i hope your blue balls burst, Bakagami hhehheheh'_

Deciding to just get up from bed, i threw the covers off me and went to the connected bathroom in the master bedroom and took a quick shower.

(line break, while you guys imagine Aomine have a warm steaming shower.. bear in mind he's a pro Bball player so yes ... he's ripped)

After finishing my shower i make my way to the kitchen where i can hear, Kise and Kagami talking.

"ohayoooo. What's for breakfast?"

"Firstly, lazy ass, it hasn't been morning since 30 minutes ago, Secondly it's lunch now and Kise and I were thinking of going down to Murasakibara's for lunch. And since your lazy ass is up i guess you can come along"

"Tsk... why so piss this morning Bakagami, you on your period or is your blue balls hurting?", I give, him a cocky smirk.

Suddenly there is fire in the atmosphere indicating a start of a Rumble Bakagami and I do in a daily basis. I mean putting Kagami and I in one room is like throwing a box of menthos in a large pool of Diet coke and hope for the best.

But at the end of the day, we both are suffering from the same demon, the demon that was born when we lost our shadow.

Tetsu was a sly one. One thing about the Generation of Miracles all share the same, is the fact that we were all Saved by Tetsu.

He Created a Strong Bond Among us GoMs that can never be broken.

Its been more than a decade, even though we don't see one another much, but we are all still inseparable like there is a thin string that connects all of us that can never be broken.

Tetsu Disappearing further strengthen that bond, everyone came together and grieved.

We Looked for him, but we always end up with nothing. We went to Tetsu's house and no one was home not even his parents. There was no signs of struggle that would lead to a kidnap.

Our hopes of finding him further decreased when Akashi finally snapped two weeks after the party and decided to get processional help and hired a private investigator to search for him.

We also found out his dog, Nigou was being taken care of by their neighbour or a few days and was wondering where the Kurokos were. Claiming that Nigou is missing his owner. Things were explained to them and well now Akashi takes care of him now.

Two days later, Akashi Received a Call from the Guy that the Kuroko Family went to Russia Two days after the party, Apparently Tetsu's mother is Half Russian, Tetsu's Russian Grandparents wanted to celebrate his 17th birthday in Russia, in Moscow.

The thing was The Plane Tetsu was in crashed with reasons known. Everyone remembers that the week before there was a plane that crashed into the ocean. Midorima Called Everyone to gather at Akashi's, We asked why he was the one calling us,he said that Akashi would've texted all of us at once but he Threw his phone against a wall and destroyed it.

Akashi Explained clearly being killed with every word he spoke when he was explaining to us.

Everyone lost a piece of themselves inside that day. But not as much as Akashi.

"Alright let's go and invite Murasakibaracchi over, Midorimacchi and Takaocchi is coming soon and will be meeting us at the bakery, i've been trying to call Momoichi and Akashicchi but they aren't picking up something must've come up. I'll ust get changed and we'll head out!.", Kise's Cheering instructions snaps me out of my reminiscing.

"Huh? Why?", completely lost as to why is everyone gathering?. " aren't we all meeting up next week for our holiday?.

"Cuz! Minecchi! We all missed Takaocchi's birthday Last week! Because everyone was busy since we were all working extra hard or our holiday!.", Kise whined.

"oh, right", looking uninterested as i scratch my abs with one hand while the other hand i use my pinky to pick my nose.

- **Meanwhile-** **Akashi POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BLOODY MEAN HE WAS THERE YESTERDAY?!", I screamed at my phone.

-Flashback from moments ago-

I was enjoying my peaceful morning reading a book about a couple that reunites after years of separation. Satsuki is currently on her phone across me, she has decided to come over, she lives in the Studio Apartment Across the street and decided to come over since we both don't have work to do nor do we need to go to work.

Also because Shintarou Called Satsuki about a get together with everyone at Ryouta's, it was for Missing Takao's birthday. So she came over to inform me and suggested to go together in my car saying she always drives me to work so it's my turn to drive her.

It's become tradition to always gather during birthdays it's one of the ways we all stay connected.

Suddenly the comfortable silence is broken by the ringing of my phone, i see it was Atsushi calling me.

' _Why is calling me at 11.30 am in the morning? Doesn't he have a bakery to run?'_ , i pick up my phone, and immediately know something was wrong.

"Akachin Akachin! He was here, **Kurochin** was here!", without even a greeting, Atsushi Drops the biggest bomb on my peaceful morning.

Everything after that was a blur, i was grab my coat, wallet and keys with a crying Satsuki in tow.

I was so focused on getting to the bakery an hour away from my apartment, i was trying to get there as legally fast as and avoided crashing and killing Satsuki and I without seeing Tetsuya.

Tetsuya..

The Last moment i had with Tetsuya After the party, for some reason we somehow ended up alone together while i wait for my ride outside Kagami's building.

- **Flashback-**

"You really don't have to wait out here with me, it is cold and you might catch a cold", i give him a gentle smile.

"No! It's fine! Also thank you some much or coming all the way here to tokyo for my birthday, playing basketball like we all did before... I- ... I'm just very happy." Realizing he is rambling, he blushes a tiny bit, but compared to how blank his expression usually is, this is actually him full on flushed and it is absolutely adorable, more adorable than his, pet.

"you are welcome, though i feel terrible that i could't give you a present like Satsuki",i said while making a thought full expression and gesture.

"No! No! You being there and smiling genuinely how i really liked before in teik-", noticing my surprised expression, Tetsuya realized what he said and came to a abrupt stop and visibly flushes so red as a tomato, much much redder than before.

I smile mischievously. " so, you like my smile do you, Tetsuya?"

I inched closer to him, and he moves back.

"N-No .. i mean, I, You", he covers his heated ace and tries to avoid seeing my face or make eye contact which i've been trying to do.

He continues to move back and avoiding e and i continue to move towards him, playing with his reactions. My dear Tetsuya made the first move and here i was thinking of slowly courting him.

he doesn't realise i was leading him to the side of the building.

He realised to late when his back hit against the wall and i've already place both my hands on the wall on either side o his arms. Trapped. Noticing this he finally faces me looking like the trapped little kitten he was. Adorable.

"Now what were saying about my smiles again. Tet-su-ya-kun", i whisper his name at his ear inches my lips millimetres away, so with every syllable of his name my lips brushed against his ear.

"ugh! Will you please stop smiling at me like that! Please!"

"Nahhh, a guy i like recently told me he liked my smiles, he'd be heartbroken if i stopped. Besides he deserve my smiles. He _was_ the one who brought it back.", smiling again with my genuinely gentle smile.

[A/N referring to how kuroko got rid of evil akashi during the finals match between Seirin ad Rakuzan Winter Cup]

Our Bodies are inches away from each other now and feel him slightly shiver.

That tiny shiver throws me off, i fought to control myself. I lean my head against the wall beside Tetsuya's head.

' _I refuse to take my dear Tetsuya outside in the cold against a wall.'_

He deserves so much more. He deserves white sheets made of the finest silk, a soft bed with coutless pillows filled with feathers, all the nice shit .. all for him.

I take several controlling breaths. It was agonizing, i feel myself give a lingering kiss against his jaw ust below his earlobe and took a deep breath and smell the sweet scent of his hair... Vanilla.

' _Shit, shit .. SHIT!'_

I can feel it!.. I'm starting to reassess our first time and a building wall sound really good right now.

Thankfully i see my ride pull over and heard it honk once.

That cleared my head of defiling Tetsuya against a wall.

Withrawing my face against the wall, i aced the adorable bluenette in my arms.

"Looks like my ride is here, Thanks for keeping me company, Tetsuya", i try to move away but my body refused to leave without leaving a mark that will keep him up all night with thoughts that could've happened.

Making up my mind i gathered the adorable bluenette in front of me quickly before i changed my mind.

With one hand i hold on to his lower back while my other hand held on to the back of his neck, and used it to hold him in place as i moved to place my lips against his soft pink ones.

At first he was surprised and stayed still, it was suppose to be a chaste kiss, just lips against lips.

Until he overcame his surprise and moved his own head abit to press his own lips against mine.

Before i could stop myself i licked his lower lip which caused him to gasp, i took the opportunity and invaded his mouth with my tongue. The chaste kiss turned in to a not so chaste one.

Our breahing became eratic. Stopping once to allow Tetsu to catch his breath, but shortly i back for more.

The inside of his mouth was warm, he tasted sweet, it tasted like vanilla and i was getting addicted.

Tetsuya was at my mercy, obviously has no experience at kissing. As for me i've had Girlfriends in the past but none of them could compare to how i feel about My Tetsuya.

His whimpers and moans were like music to my ear and his hand gripping the back of my jacket was just firing me up even more. I, Akashi Seijuuro, have realised. I have no control when it comes to my love, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Another honk was from the car caused me to snap out of our little world. Our mouths separate just centimetres apart sharing each other's breaths. I lean my forehead against his, eyes closed.

After a few breaths i give him one last peck on the lips and let him out of my embrace.

"Happy Birthday and Oyasumi, Tetsuya"

- **End of Flashback-**

I tighten my grip on the steering wheel trying not to honk my horn at the sow drivers everywhere.

The closer we get to the bakery the more impatient i get. Scared of losing him again.

"*sniff* Sei-chan.. slow and calm down, we don't want to die before we can even get there", i fee Satsuki's hand on my arm from her side of the car.

"Arf!",i look to Satsuki side and finally noticing she brought the tiny Siberian husky that looked alot like Tetsuya.

I pet his little head. Smiling, ' this little guy's eyes never cease to calm me'

I focus back on to the road in front of me and continued the drive to the bakery.

I look at the sky. "Okaeri"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Baushka: Grandma

Dedushka: Grandpa

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasame-chan: phew im doing good at updating so fa-

Ao: Oi! When the hell are we see Tetsu! Christ he's living just up stairs! That's it im hijacking your tablet! and im writing what happends next chapter (snatches tablet and keyboard and flees).

Sasame-chan: Noooooooooooooo!

Aka: (snatches tablet and keyboard from aomine and hands it to me)

Sasame-chan: .. uumm thanks?

Aka: write more scenes like that and hotter... along the lines of kuroko in bed with me, very very satisfied. ( walks away with a creepy smile rubbing his hands together)

Sasame-chan: uuhhh right.

 **Thanks for reading ! share it to you friend**

 **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: so im having a hard time describing what kuroko's penthouse looks like so i decided to make a facebook page to so where i put a rough sketch of setup of the floors!**

 **And some drawing of the scenes and probably some Kuroko no Basuke Fanarts !**

 **Just go to this link, like it while you're at it, it looks sad with just me in there**

 **. ?id=1102281263137497**


	5. Chapter 4

Where Art Thou 4

Sasame-chan: (sitting on the floor with Murasakibara who is crying since last chapter).

Murasaki: *sniff* *munch* *munch*

Kuro: here (hands handkerchief)

Murasiki: Arigatoooo~~

(Sasame-chan and murakibara looks up, sees no one) Both: huh?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Disclaimer: (Sasame-chan tied in a corners gagged)

Ao: listen all that woman don't own "kuroko no basuke" she wishes, but no."

Ki: She does own, Asamicchi! And this Fanfic

Murasaki: and that Ooc Akashi from last chapteeerr~

Aka: No Atsushi.. That was all me

(Door opens)

Kuroko: Oh.

Everyone:...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

' **People taking in Russian'**

' _kuroko's thoughts'_

"talking"

- **Flashback-**

' _people are talking... why is it so dark'_

' **Sir! The kid's eyes are open!'**

' **Hey kid, stay calm! You've lost too much blood, we're here to help you'**

' _what are they saying? I don't understand! damn i can't move my hands... i can't move any thing! Everything feels heavy'_

' **sir his irises are not reacting at all!'**

' **The trauma to his brain probably caused blindness, his head isn't that damaged compared to his legs'**

' **let's just focus on keeping the kid alive until we get to the hospital'**

' **this kid nearly gave me a heartattack suddenly popping out of no where.'**

' **how did you find this kid'**

' **i was walking by the beach feeling the waves on my feet, when something that's ain't water brushed my feet.'**

suddenly i feel my consciousness slipping, i didn't realise it could get darker.

 **-Time Skip-**

this time what roused me rom my consciousness is the steady beeping of a machine somewhere near me. It was still dark, but this time i know my eyes are shut, i tried opening them they seemed to be glued shut. Also a soft wheezing noise that reminded me of a breathing machine.

I could feel a mask covering my mouth and nose, ' _im connected to a life support machine?'_

The smell of the room made me think of the hospital. I was in the hospital.

I hear a radio somewhere in the distance, the person speaking is speaking another language that im certain was not japanese.

I could feel movement next to me. One in a while i feel something moving.

' **Mr. And Mrs. Ivanov, Dobraye Ootro.",** i hear a voice indicating there was a woman next to the bed i was lying on, probably the nurse, who's been moving around me. Checking my vitals probably.

' **How is he doing?',** i hear a low raspy voice, who sounded like an old man. His voice sounded like he was holding some emotion behind it.

' **Has anything happened overnight?'** , this time it was an elderly lady's voice that was getting closer to me, feel a soft aged hand brush my head softly like i was made of thin glass.

' **he's doing just fine, he was stable throughout the night, good news is we've lowered his morphine dose and he seemed to be doing great, in a week's time we'll probably stop it all together'.** Explained the nurse.

There was a heavy sigh from both the elderly couple. Which sounded like what the lady said was good news.

"you are a very lucky boy, Tetsuya", suddenly the elderly old man spoke in japanese, but a clear sign that he wasn't japanese was detected because he had an accent, if i could move i'd probably jumped in surprise.

I hear the nurse move away, probably finishing with her duties.

"you are a strong boy just like your okaa-san, so i know you can pull through this", at the mention of my Mother, the lady sobbed the words out, but it was enough to tell me this lady is japanese.

Which reminded me, who are my parents?... most importantly ... Who am I?

- **Time skip-**

Days... Weeks passed, i was bored of being in the dark. I just wanted to wake up.

I learned that i was a Sole Survivor of a plane crash that crashed in the ocean. No one knew what caused the crash. And that i was with my parents.

My parents were missing and presumed dead.

It's been 3 Months since i was found washed off at a beach in Vladivostok, i was brought to a hospital there and was sent by helicopter to Moscow, where my Grandparents were.. oh yes the Two elderly couple were my Grandparents.

Oneday a doctor visited my private room when my Grandparent's were visiting.

He gave them the full lowdown of my condition.

Grab some popcorn and soda cuz it was long, which my Grandmother explained in japanese to her unconscious Grandson for some reason, she believes i could hear... well she was right.

I was suffering through a severe concussion, that would affect my sight, but whether my memory was affect was uncertain and can only be told when if or when i wake up... _'screw you Doc, im waking up! And there's no if about it!'_.

And yes my memory is affected, i have amnesia. But some nights i dream os random things that probably came from my memories. Sometimes it just a Rainbow. Some time people with hair with the color of the rainbow. Mostly a boy with Red hair.

Moving on, My right arm, my superior arm, was crushed so the bottom part of my humorus bone was destroyed and was replace with a metal. My wrist was broken but not too bad.

' **What about basketball?'** , asked my Grandfather. Which made me discover something about myself, i played basketball i was bad at it but apparently i was important.

' **by the looks of things he can play basketball if he's just passing the ball'** , in other words i can't!, but for some reason my grand parents laughed it off, liking the answer.

My right leg got dislocated from my hip bones. And both my legs were broken. But the upside the doctor said it wasn't severe enough that it would affect my ever standing or walking. Depending on my recovery he can tell me if i was still able to play basketball. It would take several months and another few months of rehab.

It was apparently fortunate i wasn't that muscly or it would've affected my much worse.

The doctor said i needed to build up muscle will help me recover better.

And here comes the worst part...

The Cornea of my right eye was ripped and permanently blind.

- **Time Skip- 5 months in the hospital.**

It's been 4 days since my Grandparents went to Japan for my Parent's funeral, or the past 5 months they have registered me as a citizen of Russia, it helped that my Grandmother and mother were both citizens of Russia. And they bought me a puppy, i hear him running around the room sometimes and his little yelps we just adorable, even though i haven't seen him my mind pictures a black and white Siberian husky with blue eyes.

When the nurse in charge of me came for my morning check-ups she said that obaa-san and dedushka will be home today. And will be coming over around noon.

Hours later. I felt the heaviness of my eyelid lift and suddenly my left eye was open. But everything is still dark. I stared. I tried lifting my good arm and relieved that it followed my command.

I touched placed my finger tips and touched my brow checking if my eye is open. I felt my eye lash moving indicating that yes my eye is open but i couldn't see anything.

I felt nothing stayed silent, i was stuck in bed, there was still a large cast wrapped on both my legs and i have some sort of wrap on my hips connecting to my right thigh. My right arm has a full cast from my shoulder to the tips of my fingers and it's being supported by a sling.

The whole let side of my head was shaved and was cover with a thick piece of bandage being supported by some more bandages that goes around my head

It seems that it's just my left arm is the only one with minimum damage, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

On my lap my left hand i felt the material of the blanket Obaa-chan spent knitting, for the last 3 months. She said it was made of rabbit fur, apparently there are rabbits that grows furry like sheep. It was soft and warm.

Suddenly i hear the door of my room open followed by Gasps of two people.

"Do.. mo", i said with my dry raspy voice.

- **Time Skip-** **5 years later-**

"Domo."

" **Christ! Ivanov! Would you stop doing that!",** Dmitri my personal physio Therapist jumps.

since waking up 5 years ago, it took me another month to be discharged from the hospital. I was grateful that both my Grandparents speaks and understand japanese.

I'm nt going to lie, but when i woke up i was a mess, physically and emotionally.

I was crippled, blind, orphaned, with amnesia. I was suffering through Post Traumatic Stress Disorder(PTSD) .In another country with a whole different language. I had panic attacks, nightmares, flashbacks i couldn't understand that felt so real, reliving moments during the crash.

Sometimes i see the colorful people.

I was grateful that my Grandparents was there to ease me through everything, supporting me to get better financially and emotionally.

My Grandparent's we lovely people one of the most gentlest people i knew. Well i, knew more people.

One look at my Grandfather i knew my mother and I got the blue genes from him, heh blue genes.. get it? , He insisted on calling him Dedushka, he was full Russian while Obaa-chan was full Japanese, ad she looked alot like my okaa-chan. They gave me a new Home, Food and Warmth which im eternally grateful for, i don't know what i could've done if not for them.

[A/N:well Akashi would've took you in and married you, right? (nudges Akashi with my elbow)

Aka: Totally (Nod)

Kuro: .. Both of you .. out my flash back.. now]

Oh and also Hope, Hope is White Samoyed dog, he sticks with me all the time ever since he saw me having one of my panic attacks. But for some reason his presence comforted me.

The day i was brought home to my Grandparents' mansion i was on a wheel chair since my right arm was still healing crutches were not an option.

It got too boring just wheeling around the mansion, the maids were nice and sometimes would accompany me, but not being able to understand them was frustrating.

I was living every Teenager's dream. Rich, No job, no responsibilities... and it's boring.

2 months of nothing. And i finally made up my mind.

"you want to learn Russian ?", Dedushka look surprised but, and very proud.

"Yes, Since my memory is wiped, I'm pretty sure i have a lot of space in my brain to learn a whole new language", Hope beside me yelped in agreement. At least i believe so.

"I don't think that's how it works, Tetsuya...", Dedushka Chuckled, anime sweat dropping from his head.

And that's when i met Dmitri, the jack of all trades. He was my Friend, Tutor language and other subjects, My Therapist, physically and emotionally, Caretaker and Bodyguard.

Dmitri is 6 feet tall, i was 17 and he was 21,Dark brown hair, he has eyes that is green around the irises and fades to blue, he has some nice high cheek bones, kind ... i told him everything. Well since he was my therapist, we became best of friends and brothers. He taught me Russian and i taught him Japanese. I spoke to him about the memories that pops up every now and then.

2 years later i could speak Russian fluently

I was in complete working order, like i was never in a plane crash.

I've over came my PTSD, all my stiches healed, i no longer feel stiffness in the mornings.

My physical therapy stopped, but my mental therapy continued until all my memories were back.

I started taking classes online and since i never really thought about my future before because i was drowning in my despair. i was being supported by my Grandparents and a fat inheritance bestowed upon me to do what i wish. My future is basically financially set. Plus I have a double Citizenship with Japan and Russia.

Don't get me wrong, i now i should consider my children and grandchildren, and grandchildren's grandchildren future too. Did i mention the crash had damaged me "down here' and made me infertile?

So yeah, no kids for me.

8 years since i woke up, i recovered most of my memories back.

Dmitri Found me in the study crying on the ground hugging Hope, a mix of Sad and Happy tears.

I told him stories, i told him about basketball, how i met Great friends at Teiko, About the Fallout. The whole making everyone love basketball again the memories ended just when we won the Winter Cup and getting Akashi, who i presume is the Red head who pops in my mind WAY before i got any of my memories back. The first person from my past that i ever recalled. Like he's important some how. The strange thing is, i remember how Everyone in my past looks like, But for some reason Akashi was the only one i was having trouble recollecting what his face looked like, even though he was the first one.

During the same year ... Dedushka Passed away in his sleep. He passed away at 72 years old.

The doctor that's check over Dedushka was the same doctor that took care of me, Dr. Ivashkov. He explains that the day i was discharged, Dedushka approached him saying that if ever the day came when he passed away and a Cornea donor is still not found, he wanted to donate his cornea to me and he instructed Dr. Ivashkov to take out the Cornea first before telling me, so if ever i refuse to take the cornea for some reason, Dr. Ivashkov was instructed to do not hesitate 'Guilt Trip' me in to agreeing.

Dr. Ivashkov saw my hesitation and told me to come back to him when i was ready. And left, but not before telling me that this was my Dedushka's last wish.

My Dedshka's passing affected my fragile mentality, i spent days just clinging to hope in my Study. Dmitri and Obaa-chan supported me.

A week after Dedushka passed away, Obaa-chan said grieving would only make Dedushka hesitate on moving on to a better place and leaving us because we were crying and sad.

I wanted Dedushka happy he deserved to be happy. After all those years of caring for me and making i had everything to fully recover and giving me a bright future ahead of me. So i picked up my broken pieces once again and wiped my tears away and played with Hope.

And took the transplant straight after

So when i hit my 12 year mark since i woke up.

I got my degree in early childhood, studied a bit on first aid and a bachelors in teaching.

I decided i wanted to be a Day-care teacher. I realised i really liked children when Dmitri brought his 1 year old baby over one day and seemed to lie me. I remember the heartbroken face He had when Baby Adrian refused to go back to daddy and chose to stay in my arms.

Holding Adrian made me envious of what Dmitri has and will have.

He has his Parents and hell his Grandparents are still kicking!, he's own starting his own Family and soon there wil be 2 or 3 Adrians and maybe 1 adrianna. Then they'll have their own adrians and adriannas. Jealousy makes me childish apparently.

Dmitri watching me interact with his baby sitting on the carpeted floor of the living room, he notices my change of mood, years of being my therapist made him a master at identifying my emotions.

" **you know, don't you think it's time to go back to Japan."** Dmitri Suggests out of the blue, which took me of me guard.

"N-Nani, you mean like... to visit?", one thing about Dmitri and Iwe recently began to speak our own language at each other, it was good practice. Dmitri speaks Russian and i Speak Japanese.

" **Well, not to being a dick or anything. But .. Tetsu, you're like a little brother to me, and i love you."** He takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes. Which means what h's about to say is absolutely serious.

" **Tetsu... its been over a decade. And in all of the 12 years we knew each other you were never interested in Russia",** he raises his hand stopping me from retorting, which i did. **"let me finish... yes you learned the language, but Tetsu, you've fully healed physically... mostly, yeah you aren't as good as before but it's good enough. But emotionally, Tetsu... your healed but u aren't fully healed ... you clearly have no interest in spending the rest of your life here, i mean Tetsu you don't go out unless one out of me, Mr. And Mrs. Ivanov invites you to, you never asked to go to places. something tells me you left something back in Japan and your heart is crying for it back."**

I felt moisture travelling down my eyes. Which Dmitri wipes away i hugged Adrian tighter, tight enough so it won't upset the infant that was taking a nap in my arms, taking comfort from the sweet baby smell and warmth.

" **Tetsu you can't turn a blind eye from at the act that obaa-chan is old.. *sniff* she loved Mr. Ivanov , what they had was** _ **REAL**_ **... she may not show it but she longs to be with him again. But she can't move on with you still missing piece.",** at this point i was holding up tears covering my mouth with right hand holding sobs in while the other supports the slumbering baby.

Dmitri moves next to me on the floor he pulls me in a side hug, placing my head in the crook of his neck and resting his cheek against the crown of my head. Comforting me.

" **most importantly Tetsu...** _ **YOU**_ **deserve Happiness. and your happiness is in another country.",** my sobbing alerted Hope who was having his nap by the Fireplace and immediately moved to the empty space at the other side of me and laid his furry head on my crossed leg.

Adrian was woke up because of my quaking body. Adrian looked at me innocently, he sits up and start patting my face with his soft tiny baby hands trying to comfort me. It was so sweet and adorable that i couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He give a satisfied squeak for making me laugh and gave me an opened mouth kiss on the cheek, i love this baby, i hugged his tiny body.

"I guess im going back to japan."i sniffed

At least that was the plan, until i went to obaa-chan's room that night to tell her the news.

And found her in her bed room floor. Unconscious.

Obaa-chan was diagnose with Stage 4 leukaemia. And she kept it a secret for the past 2 years. And she kept it a secret from everyone.

Tests were made with my blood to look for compatibility. And showed that i was not compatible and will be rejected by my obaa-chan's body.

So what was left to do was to spent as much time with her until the end.

At my 13th year in Russia May 9th, it was Obaa-chan's birthday, Dmitri and his family stopped by early in the morning to drop off their gift or obaa-chan greeted her and let because they had to take Adrian to the doctors or a shot. It was a challenge separating Adrian from me, he was really attached to me.

For the past few months now obaa-chan was getting worse and worse but she never fails to smile. I made sure to make this day a extra special because we both know it'll be her last Birthday.

It was just the two of us today, we watched movies, some anime, i sang her happy birthday, we laughed, cried happy and sad tears.

Suddenly obaa-chan started to coughed violently and i could see blood coming out with every cough. I hurry to the bathroom for the tiny tub filled it with some warm water and grabbed two towels.

I return to her room, fortunately she has stopped coughing, but then i noticed i saw her eyes closed and she was very still.

"ob-aa-... chan?" my voice cracks as i touched her hand, it was cold. But then her hand has been cold for a while now

Then i sighed a sigh of relief when she cracked her eye open. Her eyes were glassy.

I began wiping her lips of blood, and her hands. She reaches for my hand with her own asking for my attention.

"Tetsuya... tha- nk ..ou .. for to-day... ", i held onto her her hand with both of my hands, holding tighter onto her every words.

"best.. Birthday ev..r" , she smiles. "but you know. What i want most ... Fr-rom you.. ?"

"What?! Anything obaa-chan!" i was loosing her, she was fading farther and Farther. And my heart was breaking to pieces and pieces. I feel like this time i wont be able to fix it any more, im loosing my last family member.. i don't think i can go on anymore.

This was going to be the end of me. I just know it. When she goes i don't think i'll be far behind.

"I (sob) Love you .. o-baa-chan", it hurts.

"Tetsu... i don't see it alot ... but i'd really like to se you smile genuinely", suddenly those words hits something deep inside my memories

' _so you like my smile do you, tetsuya?'..._ i do?, was that Akashi?

"Wh-what?", i look at obaa-chan looking dumbfounded.

"I want .. you to keep smil-ing.. Tetsuya .. be happy", she lifts her hand to my cheek and i hold it in place with both my hand trying to feel as close to her as i could.

Sobbing, i nodded in agreement, "H-hai!" i sniffed.

"Good boy", she whispers her last words smiling.

Till the end Obaa-chan was smiling. Not many can say that.

Till the very end she gave me hope to keep going

A week later i stood over two matching grave stone

Olek Ivanov : June 28, 1947- March 6, 2019 age 72

 _A Father to a Beautiful Daughter and a Handsome Grandson,_

 _Husband to an Enchanting Wife_

Chisato Ivanov: May 9, 1954- May 9, 2024 age 70

Lived happy, Died Smiling and loved.

And with both tombstones next to one another;

"Even in Eternity we Embrace"

Is spelled.

I place the bouquet of flowers between the tombstones.

"Oyasumi"

A year and a half later i was in a plane to Japan, to Search for my Happiness.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sasame-chan: (crying in a corner together with a Murasakibara that crying harder)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

This chapter took me all night to write, it's probably a mess so sorry i hope you guys kinda understand what went down or the past 14 years.

Thank you to all who's been giving me good reviews.. you guys are giving me inner strength with them ice review keep 'em coming the encourage me to write and make sure i update everyday XD

I have been posting some sketches of some scenes! And im accepting requests! Check them out

Sasame-chan-1102281263137497

Till next Chapter guys!

Me and the Rainbow crew Appreciate it !


	6. Chapter 5

Where Art Thou Chapter 5

Memories

Sasame-chan: Guyyyyysss! Boys, Rainbow brew! Gooooiiizz!

GoM, Kaga, Takao, Himuro : _**"WHAT!"**_

Sasame-chan: (tears up) *sniff* im just *sniff* going to *sniff* announce .. that kuroko is going to meet you guys in the chapter ! MEANIES! (runs away leaving a trail of dramatic tears)

GoM, Kaga, Takao, Himuro: _**"NANIIIIII?"**_ (Runs after Sasame-chan)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Disclaimer:

Sasame-chan: Now Repeat (standing over everyone), who owns 'Kuroko no Basuke'?

Everyone: Sasame-chan-sams-dono!

Sasame-chan : MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Kuroko POV- 12.40pm

I look at the time after making up what i have planned for the day. I go to the bathroom o my master bedroom to freshen up abit before i head out.

Fixing my neck length hair, and checked if my clothes are presentable. I had on a long black long sleeves shirt that has a big pocket along the stomach, a multi coloured arab scarf brown jeans and timberlands.

' _Groceries, research day care centres around the area, Shopping, Register for a Hospital membership, Vanilla milkshake, Vanilla milkshake pan, vanilla milkshake maker...'_ , changing my mind.

' _Scratch that Vanilla milkshake and pan first'_

Grabbing my backpack with all the papers and identifications i need for my trip, my phone, earphones, phone, wallet and keys and i head out to go to 'Pan Heaven' across the street.

Closing the door behind me, and walking off, i put on my earphones not bothering with locking since the door locks automatically. Not that anyone can just get to my floor of the building.

As i wait for my elevator to arrive, suddenly my phone start ringing. I make a knowing smile, i mean no one really calls me but one person.

" **Anno?",** I answer the phone, surprising me it was not Dmitri who answers back but my self proclaiming Husband. Adrian.

" **eheheh, Techuu!"** , Adrian excitement when he heard my voice just made my heart swell, he's just such an adorable baby, he made it hard to leave Russia. I missed him.

He was still learning to say my name proper, he never cease to make me feel special. A month before i had to leave. Dmitri and Sanja came over to help out with my move.

- **Flashback-**

Adrian who just recently learned how to stand, but his balance was still a bit off, but able to walk. Comes waddling in my room. Adrian was a smart baby and notices my room in the mansion was mostly in boxes.

"bababjub maaaa~", baby talk.

" **yes, babe, im leaving soon, and i'll miss you the most",** Dmitri instructed me to speak Russian around Adrian, i pick the baby up and hugged him, which he returned as tight as a baby could muster.

From my bedroom door Dmitri pops out of no where. " **Heeeeyy!~",** Dmitri whines pretending to be offended.

" **awwww, Adrian",** making the baby face me, i pretend looking betrayed. **"why do you got to bring 'that guy' here when ever you come one?".** Adrian just giggles.

" **Techuu! Babababaab",** after saying my name he gives me one of his sloppy open mouth baby kisses on my cheek, recently he has started adding tongue. It was cue but messy.

Dmitri who is now is now on the floor crying because Adrian said my same before learning to say papa.

This led to a day of rubbing it in Dmitri's face and lots of tears.

- **Flashback ends-**

By the sound of Adrian's baby talk, which now has a few actual words. I was in speaker phone.

Stepping out of he elevator.

" **Hey, babe, is your papa still an egg?",** since before i have programmed the baby to always agree when he hears the words 'papa' and 'egg'.

" **Da!"**

" **Tetsu i'm gunna kill you!"** , i hear Dmitri who probably has Adrian on his lap listening.

This went on, not noticing three people walking out from on of the elevators behind me.

 **-Aomine POV-**

We were in the elevator now Kise, me and Bakagami on our way to the bakery to meet up with everyone.

Kise was talking a mile a minute, i protested back in the room why i had to go down as well. He claimed we needed to buy some food and it would be fun with everyone.

'it's not every day that everyone get together, might as well make the most of it!', he said.

But honestly if i didn't love this man to bits i would've flipped him off and stayed in the apartment.

The elevator door dings open. I was busy blocking out everything Kise is blabbering about with Kagami and just imagined i was back in bed sleeping again, making me yawn.

As we get out of the building the three of us walking side by side the bakery was across the street and a bit of a walk to the right and we were there.

Suddenly Kise goes quiet i look beside me and both of they were no longer there i look back and the two of them were just standing there looking like idiots.

Kagami looking like he jus saw a ghost while Kise Looked like he was about to Break down in big fat tears.

"The hell is up with you guys?" getting impatient. They're the ones who wanted to go out and see everyone so much and they're the ones who's being slowpokes!

Kise covers up a sob from escaping with one hand while his other arm shakenly points at something right ahead of us.

I turn around looking for what the hell he's pointing at. I couldn't see anything at first.

Then ... i saw what Kise was pointing at... suddenly my knees were weak, what i saw right in front of us almost brought me to my knees. Suddenly i felt like i was about to hyperventilate, probably stop breathing all together because of the pressure im feeling in my chest.

heard his voice first. He was speaking some language sounding very fluent at it to.

That's when i saw him... his baby blue hair. A very familiar Trademark Baby blue hair. That disappeared from our lives for almost 14 years.

We stood there just watching like idiots, making sure it's just another hallucination like the ones we all suffered from the first few months Tetsu disappeared. I was terrified it was one, i blinked twice, thrice, ten times and he was still there, it doesn't help when he was speaking gibberish.

' _Fucking hallucination just fucking disappear already_!'

"Kuro-kocchi", the sound of my lover's broken voice snapped me out of my daze.

And i broke in to a sprint to the figure that just walked into the bakery.

' _TETSU!'_

- **Midorima POV-**

I felt uneasy. Today's prediction from Oha Asa, claims that all Star signs are lucky today, not the most lucky or least lucky, just in neutral ground. Oha Asa claims it's rarely happens, but it happens.

My grip on today's lucky item tighten. Today's lucky item were Magnets.

Takao notices my unease from the driers side of the car, yes even now he is still driving for me 14 years later, lovers and living together. Apparently everyone thought it was going to happened eventually. Takao was the only one who ever accepted my obsession of 'Oha asa' horoscropes, keepng my left hand fingers clean and neat, even now when basketball is no longer a afterschool club and how he complies with my unusual requests, such as etching my lucky items, and driving me around.

He always had a smile on his face. It took 5 years to realize my feelings or him. It took seeing him taking interest on some girl.

- **Flashback-**

During our college days, i studied to be a doctor while Takao decided to be a nurse. It was our 3rd year of medical studies we we're doing some practical studies at the hospital my father worked in. It was around the time we usually take a break.

I found Takao where we usually have lunch, what was different that day was, takao was sitting on our bench with some girl wearing a nurse uniform.

It was a shock to my system seeing him laughing with some girl, it irritated me even more when i didn't know who the bitch was either!.

I said some mean words to takao and the girl at their face our of outrage making the random girls cry, takao instantly comforted the girl and shooed her of, what surprised me even more was takao not getting angry at me.

"Shin-chan!, your Tsundere tendency hurt her feelings!", telling me off.

I was surprised he wasn't as angry as i thought he would be.

"Girls like her who acts all cute are just after your looks, not to have a future with you.", i huffed, trying to play it off." If that makes me a tsundere then i guess im gad to be one!". What is this stinging feeling in my chest .

"heheh, you're asolutely right, shin-chan", He says as he gives a megawatt smile. "she was just after your Handsome good looks!"

Taken aback, "Ha-Handsome?- Mine?!". " _they were talking about me?"_

"Yup! .. wh-why?, Shin-chan, what do you think _were_ we talking about!?", Takao gasps feigning shock.

"ahahahahah! Oh Shin-chan! You're so cute when you're flustered!, did you think she was flirting with me?", suddenly i was standing in front of a Takao i've never seen before.

The Takao i've known for the past 5 years has never made such a pained face before.

"Shin-chan is so Handsome, I feel so insecure.", i hear Takao talk to himself, not realizing he spoke his mind.

"No! All I have is outer apearance!.", beore i could stop myself, i got closer to Takao, he was stil shorter than me, i was a head taller. I grab both sides of his face moving his head so he would face me holding him still so i could look into his eyes to emphasize the words i m about to spout.

"my outer appearance, cant even compare your inner beauty!", i Feel myself bending down, inching my lips to his.

Everything went in slow motion, feeling like there was just the two of us in the whole world, nothing mattered.

Takao notices my movement and realise what was about to happened, just millimetres away, Takao makes a tiny gasp and i tense, that was all it took for me to snap out of it.

Jumping away from him. My heart beating a mile a minute, facing my back towards him while i covered my face using my left bandaged hand, i could feel Takao's eyes burning a hole through my back.

i hear Foot steps get close from behind me.

Once Takao got close enough he rests he head on my head, tugged on my right arm's lab coat sleeve.

"Oha Asa did say Scorpio is the luckiest today", Takao half sighed half chuckling. "So ... Are you free this weekend Shin-chan?."

Blushing harder. I was unable to turn around and didn't trust myself to say anything so i answered by using my right to hold onto the hand tugging on my sleeve and gave Takao's hand a squeeze indicating yes. While adjusting my glasses with my left hand.

' _im such a Tsundere.'_

 _-_ **End of Flashback-**

"Are you alright, Shin-chan?", the sound of Takao's Voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Takao sensed my Unease."i don't know what you're so worried about, Oha Asa says no one is unlucky today and for some odd reason you're feeling the opposite you should be right now!".

Takao makes a right turn into the underground carpark of the building where Kise lives.

I kept quiet, which Takao didn't take offense to and just complied understanding that i have my reasons, no matter how silly, as to why im being quiet. So he just went on about how he's so touched that everyone went ut of the way to celebrate his Birthday belatedly.

Entering the underground carpark elevator to the lobby, the closer we get to the bakery, the more anxious i got.

My mood further plummets as Takao and I stepped out of the building as we turn right to where Murasakibara's Bakery is located we saw three Familiar figures just standing there a bit of a distance away from where Takao and I stood by the Entrance of the building.

Shortly after I identified the individuals ahead of us, Aomine suddenly snapped into action and ran like a madman towards the bakery, Kise and Kagami instantly went after Aomine.

My heart drops as i caught a quick glimpse of a person that just walked in the Bakery. But it was enough for me to break into a run after them. I hear Takao shout my name but i ignored him concentrating only on getting into that Bakery.

I see Aomine Rips the door open, not caring if he broke it or not, Kise and Kagami runs in while the door was still open. And they disappear out of sight, i mean i was a fast runner, but those three are way faster than me.

Due to the adrenaline that was rushing in me i rip the door open but not as hard as Aomine had, Takao follows after me he was about to ask me what came over me but then he noticed the atmosphere of the room and noticed what we were all looking at.

there he was standing in the middle of the room looking back. No one Could utter a word, we were all rendered speechless. And just stared at the bluenette just standing there looking at each of us, studying us.

Everyone was so engrossed that no one noticed the front door open again.

The pregnant silence was broken when a girly clearly tearful asp was made from the entrance. Making the passive stare of the bluenette break into a surprised one.

Everyone turning around and just when i thought the situation could not get any intense,

Akashi Enters the picture accompanied by a tearful Momoi and the puppy. I could taste the tension.

Akashi takes a hesitant step clearly caught off guard, this was a shock because, Akashi does _NOT_ hesitate much more get caught off guard. He was also stunned speechless, but not for long.

"T-Tetsuya?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ao: Are you fucking serious !? you're just leaving us like this !?

Ki: Kuroko-cchi... *sniff*

Murasaki: Kuricchin~ *sniff*

Puppy: Arf!

Aka: why am i so far away from Tetsuya?

Momo: Tetsu-kun~! (barrels towards Kuroko and hugs him)

Everyone: MOMOI DON'T CHEAT !

Anouncement: so yeah more drawings in le facebook page of moments from Where Art Tho.. including Little Adrian! Check it out.. just take copy past the link below and take out the spaces.

 **Just either go to my profile here in Fanfiction and click my FB page there or go to FB and just look for me 'Sasame-chan' i have the same profile picture in FB as my one in**


	7. Chapter 6

Where Art Thou Chapter 6

Hey guys i would lie to just take a moment to Say Thank you, Than you a million times.

To be honest i just made this Fanfic to pass the time. Really i didn't mean to go into so much depth on this story. It's been real fun the nice Reviews has been very encouraging. Im sure it is to all Fanfic writters. Reviews mean alot. And the favourites and followers. All of you has encouraged me to post a chapter everyday.

Do not fret i won't go AWAL on this Fanfic, but when the time comes when i cant find the time to make progress on writing. I'd probably end it, better than keeping people hanging. Trust me im pretty heart broken with "Hidden Heartache" by shiinechan is unfinished T.T...

At this point in time im not fully sure how long this Fanfic will be. Let's just say ill continue as long as i have ideas i can write, i promise there would be no more death from here on out. but near death experiences is a different story.

Well enough with the rant .. i'v made all of ya hanging for long enough know the feeling of being left hanging and i hate it so here you go...

Mostly cuz i was having trouble on how to write this chapter down now that everyone was in one room, now without further ado!

Ao: Woman! what took you so long to update.

Sasame: i do need sleep and food Aomine.. in fact i love both of them! If it were possible id do both at the same time, alas im not that great!

Ao: (shrink) dude is it the time of the month or som—

(vwooooooooooooooossssshhhhhh) (thud) (scissors embeds into the wall behind Aomine)

Ao: (pales) (looks at Akashi)

Aka: (raises both hands up) believe it or not, it was not me.

Sasame: ( holding numerous different types of sharp objects )

Ao: (faints)

P.s. its not my time of the month, it was a joke.

- **General POV-**

"Tetsuya..."

Everyone was still waiting for a reply from the bluenette standing before them.

The continuous silence is slowly eating on them, they were beginning to think this may not be the their kuroko, a look-a-like, a complete stranger. The way he was staring and studying each and everyone of them was unnerving.

But then it cannot be a mistake, he looked exactly like their Kuroko Tetsuya, an older version of him, the longer they look at his face the more they notice little scars and differences marring the shadow's complexion.

Tiny scars all over his face, tiny enough you can barely see them, there are also some scars that are noticeable two on the right side of his forehead and one on his left side of his lower lip. His sky blue hair has grown before he disappeared he had short spiky hair, now he has hair that reaches up to his just below his chin.

Asami, who is still standing behind the coutner next to Murasakibara and Himuro, is starting to feel awkward and just wishes to get out of the room, the tension was suffocating the poor bystander caught in the crossfire.

"Arf!", a tiny yelp startled everyone in the room. Everyone inside the room seem to visibly twitched in surprise, everyone but Akashi and Momoi who grimiced. Eeryone else but kuroko seem to look questioningly at the puppy, seeming confused.

The little blue eyed, dark gray and white, Siberian husky that has remained quiet has grown bored of the stillness of the room. It startle wriggling rom his position inside Momoi's arms, demanding to be released, it leaps out of Momoi's arms to the ground and instantly head towards, the bluenette in the middle of the room.

Kuroko watched the puppy made its cute self's way towards him, Kuroko recalls from his memories of a puppy he picked up fro the streets, if he remembers correctly it was after they his basketball team, Seirin, won against Shutoku, Midorioma's team during the finals of the Interhigh preliminary round. Everyone claimed he was like Kuroko's look-a-like .

The puppy sniffed the ground circling kuroko then standing on its' two back feet while using its' front paws to lean on Kuroko's left leg, demanding to be lifted up. Which Kuroko complied.

Smiling at the adorable puppy, Kuroko settles the puppy into his arms.

The whole while the other GoM members and company, watch in wonder the interaction between Kuroko and the puppy.

While Akashi and Momoi start to revaluate taking the puppy along with them, they'd rather get answers from Kuroko than them, but that's a bit too late now.

They were the ones giving answers first.

"Nigou.", Kuroko greets the puppy and began to pet him. Everyone held onto the soft timber of the bluenette's voice. Taking the mention of the puppy's name as confirmation of his identity. Yes he is their Kuroko Tetsuya. Even though he was holding a completely different dog.

"Tetsuya", finally someone has found their voice, Akashi of course.

"Im sorry.. but" akashi, everyone seem to look pained, Kuroko Steels himself feeling whatever Akashi is about to say is not good.

".. that isn't Nigou." Akashi looked apologetically straight into Kuroko's eyes. The words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Looking back at the puppy in his arms he notices that in fact it was a different dog, Nigou had a black and white fur, while this puppy had dark gray and white hair. Even though the eyes are he same.

"thought that little fella did come from Nigou's litter", Akashi continues. Suddenly his shoes seem to become interesting, not able to hold eye contact with the bluenette any longer, or even continue the subject.

Momoi notices this and feels Akashi nudge her arm with his, glaring at Akashi or leaving her with the hard part.

Everyone watches the red head and pinkette looking like kids that are in the middle of confessing their faults.

"A-ano..", Momoi nervously plays with a strand of her long pink hair looking at what she was doing like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Tetsu-kun.." Momoi begins as she walk towards Kuroko still scared he'll suddenly disappear. " We took in Nigou,, whe-,,, when Aida-san told us about... what happened." When Momoi got infront of Kuroko, she noticed his difference in height.

' _he got taller',_ Momoi thought, looking up at kuroko's face, unable to believe Kuroko is actually standing before her, she memorised his features all the changes, all the that was unchanged.

A lot changed with his features, but she was glad to know the eyes she's gazing upon as she spoke are the same eye, blank but gentle, she notices the color of his right eye is a shade darker, but she brushed it off for now, she's just focusing on the happy more than any other emotions going amuck inside her.

"We found out you left him at the neighbours, and Akashi took him in. Akashi took care of Nigou like a loving owner, he grew an enegetic happy dog, patiently waiting for his owner to come home *sniff*... he found a mate, had a litter, but the mate was sickly and had to be put down, we had to give away this little guy's brothers and sisters, we made sure they were good owners, but Akashi kept this little guy, Sangou. Nigou... he lived a long happy life " She finished with a happy tearful smile.

Kuroko stared at her a moment after that, face blank, his ignoring the antics of the puppy, Sangou, in his arms who is currently gnawing on his fingers. Fortunately the Sangou's bite doesn't hurt much.

The silence was back, Kuroko's hold on Sangou unconsciously tightened a bit, He processed the new information, Nigou, grew old, lived out his doggy years.

Kuroko closed his eyes and sighed, fighting tears. He opened his eyes and smiled down at Momoi.

"Thank You, Momoi-san." Settling Sangou on his left arm, so he is able to open his right arm and pulled Momoi in for a comforting hug. She was startle at first, but soon bust into tears burying her face on Kuroko's chest while clutching the black material of his shirt.

And that's all it took for everyone in the room to react, one moment he has Momoi comforting a crying Momoi, next thing he knows Murasakibara was next to them using his long arms, while still hugging, to pull them up or a hug. Momoi and Sangou sandwich between Kuroko and Murasakibara who was crying again.

After that Aomine, Kagami and Kise join in creating a group hug of bawling grown 29 year old men. Akashi in the other hand has also snapped out of his own daze but can't seem to bring himself to move, his feet are glued to the floor, he stood there watching the group sharing their tears and laugh, it brought a smile to his face.

'it's Tetsuya, it's really Tetsuya his thoughts made him smile, even though the longer he watch Kuroko interact, with everyone it became clearer and clearer that Kuroko unsure how to act around everyone, making eye contact with Momoi, the same way he communicate with his team mates back when he played basketball competitively, Satsuki gives him a hidden nod confirming his theory in his head.

A heavy feeling settles over him, he would keep this information to himself for now because he didn't the heart to ruin this beautiful reunion.

Suddenly a whole new feeling loomed over the red head. Jealousy. Possessiveness. His former team mates have been all over _his_ Tetsuya a bit too long now and too much!. His arms that has been crossed over his chest tightened.

Suddenly the group feels a dark aura radiating from the entrance of the store. The same feeling you feel when you're staring at death itself, Kuroko was oblivious at the sudden tension.

Then a sudden growling noise was heard, it was Kuroko's stomach demanding food reminding him the reason why he came to the bakery in the first place, but was Side tracked, when he entered the store and noticed 3 people in the store was in tears. At first he was undetected even when the door bell of the store ringed.

- **Flashback-**

He recognised Asami the helpful girl who introduced him the wonders of Vanilla milkshake pan, consoling a purple haired giant along with a dark hair male. He immediately identified them as Himuro Tatsuya and Murasakbara Atsushi, one of his fellow Generation of Miracles member.

Then everything happened way too fast, Kuroko was just collecting his thoughts on how to approach the Purple head by the counter, when suddenly the door behind him slammed open, alerting the trio by the counter, who's face shown utter surprise as they notice an Aomine that just burst in the store almost destroying the door in the process, Murasakibara was about to demand Aomine what was the meaning of his outburst, when they noticed the figure in the middle of the room and shutted up.

That's when Kuroko realised everyone was showing up one by one and completely forgot that he was on the phone with Adrian and Dmitri, and that he was hungry.

- **End of Flashback-**

"Kurochin, kurochin! It's really you riighht~?",asked Murasakibara as he hands Kuroko another Vanilla milkshake pan, which Kuroko happily ate, it was probably his 4th pan, they were now at Kuroko's penthouse.

Himuro ordered everyone to get out his shop, including his boyfriend, Everyone was emotionally strung and hey need to move their little reunion elsewhere, which Kuroko gladly suggested that his place would be convenient since it just across the street, this caused, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, Murasakibara and Himuro to dramatically gasp at the information. Kuroko has been so close.

On their way out Murasakibara grabbed a dozen milkshake pans, for Kuroko.

It was a comical process, Kise claimed that he lived at P3, the penthouse under Kuroko's.

At that moment Kuroko's Plans for the day went out of the window, before they went to Kuroko's penthouse they stopped by Kise's Place to grab some food, while Takao and Himuro went together to go shopping for the stuff Kise originally planned.

Kise Moved into the Building and was planning on buying Kuroko's penthouse originally but und out it was already bought so Kise had to settle with the Second best which is P3.

Kuroko has owned P4 for the past year and a half, the moment he said good bye to his grandparents he immediately prepared for his move , Kuroko had to settle things at japan first, buying a place to live was first, Dmitri helped, to Kuroko's surprise he found out Dmitri's actually his Dedushka's prodigy lawyer one of the best, Dmitri had a Diploma in Psychology and was working on his PhD during the time they met another thing Kuroko found out was that Dmitri Had used Kuroko's 8 year progress in mental healing as one his major paper. Of course Kuroko Demanded to read this paper, what he read was morbidly fascinating.

20 minutes after settling in Kuroko's penthouse, everyone is still basking in the happy side of the reunion, postponing the sad inevitable.

Akashi was also enjoying the company and the reappearance of His Tetsuya... even though as the afternoon drags out to evening, he can't help but grow depress at the thought of this Tetsuya before him is probably not the same one they knew before.

Akashi was watching the interaction between Aomine and Kagami with Kuroko, since they used to be Kuroko's light. Aomine and Kagami has started to notice the difference in kuroko, his reactions to their usual shenanigans are reserved and held back like he wasn't sure yet how to handle the situation, like an actor who is learning a new script he is meant to perform in the next 10 minutes.

Moments later, the inevitable can no longer be postponed, when Kuroko's phone ringed again.

Kuroko Snapped in realisation he forgot he was on the phone with Dmitri!

Kuroko immediately jumped into action, he ran towards the sound of his phone on the counter top of the kitchen area, he jumped over the sofa. Everyone seem to notice Kuroko looking more animated.

Kuroko picks up the phone checking if the call was from Dmitri, sure enough it was. Pressing the answer button on the screen.

" **Ann-"** , deciding to speak Russian for privacy. But Dmitri cuts off Kuroko's greeting.

" **I'm at Narita airport right now and I'm on my way to your place.",** Dmitri said in a menacing deep voice.

" **what?! What do you mean you're here",** Kuroko screamed alarmed at how fast he got to japan, checking the time, just after 6 pm. Kuroko began to pace wondering stressed off with Dmitri's impulsiveness.

" **stay on the phone Tetsu!, ill save you !"**

' _save me ?',_ Kuroko wondered what the hell Dmitri was talking about.

" **why the hell wold i need saving ?!"** shouted

" **because one second we were talking-bickering- then next thing i know you stop mid sentence and you were gone !",** Dmitri shouted back.

" **i can't believe you just let your wife and son last minute !"**

" **Tetsu im not a idiot, i have diplomas to prove it!".**

Just when kuroko thought Dmitri couldn't get any dumber, he was proven wrong. At the mention of his Kuroko's voice he heard another voice in the other side of the call.

" **TECHUUUUUU!~"** Came a high pitched squeal. Kuroko was rendered speechless. At the pure idiocy.

Meanwhile everyone watched the bluenette, shout at his the person, sweat dropping. But they had happy expression glued on their faces. Giving them hope that their Kuroko may have changed, but he also had parts of _their_ Kuroko, they just needed to get to know this kuroko and give him a chance. It was better than not having a Kuroko at all.

After hearing the baby's voice, Kuroko got so enraged that he spoke in japanese which he usually does when he's controlling his feelings, which is bewildered.

"YOU BROUGHT ADRIAN WITH YOU !?"

- **Akashi POV-**

Tetsuya's seem to grow more and more disappointed at this unknown caller the longer he spoke to this person.

It seems Tetsuya has Learned Russian during his absence too.

"where are you now, Dmitri!?, did you even pack right stuff for Adrian!?", Tetsuya Fired question after question pacing faster, everyone was watching Tetsuya like it was a t show, it was comical. Every question that was asked seem to only be answered wrongly, Tetsuya was acting much more animated than compared to how he was acting since we bumped into him.

Once again my jealous self reared it ugly head at the thought of _MY_ Tetsuya, caring abit to much about this Adrian Prick, and his chumminess with this Dmitri scrub!.

"You're lost great your lost and Adrian is cold! Dmitri im going to kill you when i get my hands on you!", Tetsuya was now royally pissed an I'm starting to feel bad about this Dmitri fellow, but not as much as how i want to see him killed by Tetsuya.

"Stay where you are, Im getting changed and I'm picking you AND KEEP ADRIAN WARM, i swear he better not be shivering!".

Hanging up he finally faces back to us. "Sorry guys, im gunna head out abit to, as you probably heard, to pick up a Friends from Russian, a misunderstanding happened and now they're here in japan, don;t know for how long but they're living with me until then.", Tetsuya explains as he makes his way up the stairs to his room. " so you guy refrain from causing any damage to my place while im away"

Not wanting him to be alone with these men is decided to Go along with Tetsuya to pick up these men. And by the way Tetsuya worried about this Adrian fellow, Adrian is probably a child, which is no threat to me [A/N : EPIC FORESHADOWING!].

I follow up to Tetsuya's Room to inform him of my decision, but as I turn the corner to his master bedroom, in Tetsuya's haste he didn't bother closing his door, he has his back towards me as he changed so from where i stood i in the hall way i could see Tetsuya pulling off his shirt, he stood in front of his luggage bag which i pressume has his clothes in, i feel my face go warm abit, but soon halts, instead... i paled at the sight before me.

When his shirt went over Tetsuya's head and hit the floor, what i saw before me will forever be imprinted in my memories.

There maybe tiny scars marring Tetsuya's face but they cannot compare the scars that covers his arms and torso.

Suddenly Everything became so real and hit me hard.

I, Akashi Seijuro, 29 years old, CEO of Akashi Enterprise, and Head of the Akashi name, have never felt like an utter Failure ever in my life.

And at that Realisation, Determination bloomed, as i felt my Heart broke into two.

Ok this chapter was a mess.

There was just so much to cover! . ... but i promise next chapter, it will contain much more Akakuro, of course with a little help of an Interering Adrian... from next chapter on it will just be humour and romance ! sorry about my spelling mistakes a bad grammar, i swear most of the time it's just my tablet keyboard has bad keys !

Once again sorry for the wait! and sorry for this mess of a chapter !

Thank you for the kind reviews ! they give me inner strength to continue on with this fanfic ! XD

Also check out le drawing on my facebook page, and give it a like !... just check my Fanfic profile for the link or just seach me out in facebook it self 'Sasame-chan', it has he same profile picture as my fanfic profile !

Please review, fave, follow!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dmitri Marcovic

Hey guys im back with chapter 7 for you awesome folks!

Now that Dmitri and Adrian, Akashi's baby rival also his MOST formidable rival, has entered the picture. This is basically the Sason two of this Fanic ... hahah where it focuses on kuroko reconnecting with his ties in Japan and also making it work now that he has basically have two lives he has lived.

Im actually pretty lost on how to do this but i will do my best! Im reading other Fanfic to get hpin inspiration will come to me, cuz honestly i didin't get this far .. i thought this'll end up discotinued... and i hope not

Also big thank you again to those who been giving me really nice reviews since the very start you al are awesome ! you know who you are!

And lastly to those of you who has facebook and which is basically 99.99% of the human population, i mean a friend of mine's cat has one, true story. Stop by my page if you want to see some Fanart i drew from scenes in this Fanfic, im open for suggestions on what to draw :D

Now on with le story!

Disclaimer: sadly it has been exposed that i am actualy broke and i didn't spent a cent on Kuroko no Basuke.

But i do own Adrian and Hope, and that's all that mater to me now.

Dmitri: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME !?~

Sasame-chan: im sorry hunny, i like babies and puppies more.

Dmitri: T.T

- **Kuroko POV-**

Taking of my shirt so i could change into warmer clothing, i grabbed a thermal long sleeve from my travel bag, and placed a shirt over it and grabbed my discarded coat on my bed.

Ever since my recovery i discovered my body is sensitive to cold weathers, especially my right elbow because of the metal plate in the bottom part my humorus bone. Metal is known to expand when it is hot and shrinks back when cold, so as long as my body heat is not disturbed it wont be a problem. But sometime it just cant be helped, so when i do get cold my arm gets irritating.

Also my diet consist of bone strengthening. Having a meta plate on my shoulder means my bone is likely to break easier than before. Meaning i can play basketball but not as great as before, ignite passes are a no-no.

Suddenly i hear a sot thud from out my open bedroom door, Pulling me out my thoughts, i look out and saw no one there, confused and wondering what it could be, probably his guests in the living room.

'guests', realisation dawns on me, after all those years away from japan, even though i have all my memories and he remembers everyone but it seems that, that was it, they were memories from the past.

A heavy feeling settles within my chest at the knowledge that everything has changed, i never knew this is what it would eel like having amnesia, all those books i've read about characters having amnesia, once they had their memories back the authors never mentioned how it felt having two sets of memories. The i guess it was due to me regaining my memories when i was nowhere near my friends, with no form of communication.

Alienated. I felt Alienated.

As i made my way down stairs getting ready to go and pick up Adrian and probably leave Dmitri out or being an Egg. Grabbing my arm strap as i made my way out my room.

I hear laughing as i got close to the living room, hearing everyone laughing together and being close to them made me warm an fuzzy, i discovered this as i spent more and more time with them. Suddenly i realised what was happening.

It was like making new friends, it was like approaching a group to join, like being a new kid of a new school.

It's a new beginning.

I arrive at the first floor of my penthouse, when i unconsciously laughed under my breath.

"what's so funny, Tetsu?", i hear Aomine ask from where he sat still facing the flat screen, that's playing, 'Boruto Movie', which reminded me i needed to catch up on anime. When suddenly my caught the image in the Screen, the character in the screen is a boy with blonde hair that looked alot like 'Naruto', and suddenly i realized what i was looking it. And it pissed me off.

SPOILER!.

- **General POV-**

Everyone in the room heared a gasp horror cm from the bluenette who was just getting ready to head out, which made everyone was suddenly worried as to why i was making a horrified expression. They scanned aroud the room to find what has upset the bluenette and found nothing though Everyone was prepared to attack what has upset him.

Enter Overprotective GoM

Looking back at the shadow and was presented with a very murderous looking Kuroko. This was one of the thing they have learned about the New Kuroko, he shows more emotion now and he was good at it, meaning e can make convincing expressions and apparently terrifying expression.

Kuroko who was holding some sort of strap, suddenly moved his gaze at Aomine who Flinched in fear, the strap goes airborne and went straight to the Tanned man and K.O. falling on Kise who was sitting on the sofa with him.

Everyone visibly paled as they saw a ghost like figure traveling out of the unconscious Ace's mouth. But Akashi who chose to concentrate on Kuroko's impressive left hand throw, the red head never knew Kuroko has a good left hand.

"ku-kurokocchi, wha-what was that for", a tearful Kise asked as he tried to revive his fallen lover.

Kuroko suddenly standing tall over Aomine, who flinched awake and is now hugging Kise for dear life, and Kise.

"What do you think happens to those who spoils anime to me?", Kuroko said menacingly at a shaking Aomine getting closer and closer, and at that moment Aomine notices kuroko was holding scissors which no one realised Kuroko had.

"Tetsuya? Don't you have an Errand to run?", Akashi spoke up. Kuroko seem to snap out of his death mode.

"right, I'll be back Ahomine!",Kuroko says with one last warning to Aomine to count his last seconds.

Kuroko resumes his destination to the door.

"Tetsuya, I-, ", Kuroko turns towards Akashi, Akashi was about to tell Kuroko that he will accompany him but decided to stay instead, so he can talk to everyone without the threat of Kuroko over hearing.

Shaking his head, " just, take care out there, and refrain from shedding blood before we get to meet these friends you made while you were away and hurry back", Akashi excused, which Kuroko nodded with a confused face.

Kuroko turns back around towards the door, he swore he noticed a momentary pained expression crossing the red head's features, it came and went so fast, the bluenette brushed it o as his imagination working overtime.

Kuroko opens the door of his penthouse and left to go, he has a baby to pick up and a daddy of said baby to roast.

- **Akashi POV-**

I kept my gaze at the closing door behind Tetsuya, once the door clicked close then i waited 30 second to make sure the coast was clear of Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun?", i felt a gentle touch on my arm and turned to see a very worried looking Momoi gazing up questioningly at me, i let my mask down, the useless feeling is back.

Taking a deep calming breath, i turn around to face our friends.

"I hope you are all aware that at some point we are going to have to ask Tetsuya about his past 14 years?"

The room suddenly became deathly serious, the Generation of miracles being this serious is rare, but it happens. Even serious than the first time the 5 of us met up after entering high school during the Winter Cup.

Now that the atmosphere is set, and i can guarantee that this would be a serious conversation.

I made my way towards the giant window so i could just stare out the night view of the city, i don't think i could face anyone at the moment.

It was a good thing it was me who saw Tetsuya's scars, if anyone else was in my position a few minutes ago, it would've been a mess.

There was a long pause i could feel everyone waiting patiently for me to speak. Everyone saw my pale face when i came back down the stairs awhile ago. I told them i would tell them later.

I stood by the glass window arms crossed trying to keep calm as i kept my gaze at the night city view.

"I saw Tetsuya's scars", i said softly, it was almost a whisper.

a variety of sound was made from behinds me. There was a low curse, a hiss, gasps.

My mind was screaming telling me to don't do this but my heart tells me that they need to know what they're getting their selves into. Plus i needed to know who is going to stay and who is going to run, who can take it and who is going to get suffocated from being around Tetsuya.

"it was bad, ... god... there was so many", i was having a hard time talking i throat was closing up, i was shaking recalling the sight, what really let an impression was the big scar that ran down Tatsuya's right arm along his elbow. That was what i wanted to know most about.

"I was only able to .. to see his upper body. But some o his scars ran under his pants so im pretty sure there's more plus there could be more... at least more than meets the eye.", taking another deep breath to keep my emotions in check.

"what concerns me most, other than his physical wounds, i can't even imagine the mental damages the emotional damage he had to go through.". finally i turn around to meet everyone in the eyes.

"My question is to all of you is, Are you all prepared to stay by Tetsuya's side and make up for the time we lost with him, im sure you've noticed the changes in his persona. He's no longer the Tetsuya, who stayed in the shadows, yes he still has the low presences that made him Tetsuya, but he also has the ability to control his presence now, he is more expressive but still monotone at the same time, so are all of you prepared to embrace this new Tetsuya the same way we all did before maybe even more?"

There was along silence but i saw in their eyes determination, and with that i got my answer, it was almost like i was looking at my team again, ready for a battle of their lives.

Suddenly we hear a commotion outside, snapping us out of our silent agreements. I make my way to the door to planning on greeting the two men Tetsuya is with. I see Sangou excitedly made his way to the door like he was greeting his master home, even though i was his master making me smile at the puppy's antics.

Picking the puppy up, and reached for the door, which opened before i could do it and i was suddent face to face with an unfamiliar set of eyes, studying me.

"A.. ka-chan?", a baby?

"akashi-kun", i move my questioning gaze towards Tetsuya's.

He adjusts the baby that was now giving me the stink eye which only made him look even cuter. The baby reacts by wrapping its chubby arms around Tetsuya's neck and burying his face possessively, the nerve!.

I have feeling this baby is bad news.

Moving aside to let them in, i notice another fellow behind Tetsuya, he was taller than both Tetsuya and I, but shorter than Atsushi, he features tells me he was not Japanese. Also he was good looking.

I remind myself to watch out for this man. Other than him being a potential love rival, but also to get information about Tetsuya's absence.

- **General POV-**

Kuroko made his way to everyone intending to introduce them to Adrian and Dmitri.

The baby in his arms lifted his head from Kuroko's neck and began to study his new surrounding, staring momentarily at the colourful looking strangers. Kuroko always suspected that Adrian was facinated with his powder blue features, but now being surrounded by other people with different colors the baby was restless.

But then he caught sight of the puppy on the floor circling Kuroko and began to squeal making grabby hands at the puppy.

Kuroko laughed at the baby's antics and placed him on his behind on the carpeted floor next to Sangou.

"awwwwwww!~ he's soo cute !", Momoi who was attracted by the cute noise Adrian made, barrels in next to the playing baby and puppy.

Momoi wasn't the only one attracted by Adrian everyone else circled around use and began to coo at the two adorable creatures on the floor. Which Adrian seem to enjoy the attention.

"Tetsu, who is this?", Aomine asks who is currently ruffling Adrian's soft brown baby hair.

"awww, Kurokocchi, he's so cute! How old is he?"

Kuroko went down on the floor cross legged and picked up Adrian and placed the baby on his lap, Sangou followed still palying with Adrian.

"this here is Adrian", Kuroko gave the baby a kiss on the crown and hugged him making the baby squeal again. Feeling the love.

"oh and the egg over there is his Dad" Kuroko said in a monotone voice and pointed at the other person he came with.

" **DA!"** , hearing the word egg and dad, Adrian scream in agreement. Yes Adrian knows 'Tamago' and 'Otou-san'.

"you thought him that in Japanese too!?", everyone stared wide eyed at the Russian man Speaking Japanese. And realised one that was Adrian's Father and two they have alot to learn, 14 years worth of learning to be exact.

"actually now that i think about it." Kuroko looks up coming up with a good idea. "Now that i think about it, i guess there is a use for you to come here, other than bringing my baby over"-"HEY"-" I guess you can have the honor to talk to them about what happened to me"

"huh/?WHAT?/him?/why?"

"Because... to be honest Dmitri probably knows more about what went on with me more than i do, plus he was my therapist so he knows the mechanics o my mentality, he wrote a god damn paper about it!.. you guys should read it too. be warned it was more like a book!"

Everyone seem to look in horror at the bluenette playing with the toddler and puppy.

Dmitri suddenly feel a deadly aura surrounding him as he saw Kuroko's friends simultaneously face him with dark faces. Making him sweat heard and ear his life.

Dmitri feels a hand pat his shoulder, he looks over his shoulder and meets with a pair of red eyes, the red head behind him was short but menacing, his head just reaches over Dmitri's chin, the Read head was smiling with but it was evil.

"Hello Dmitri-san, Im Akashi Seijuro.", using his hold on the taller man's shoulder he turned the man with ease, smart not to oppose him, once they were facing each other. Akashi drops his smile and makes a serious face.

Dmitri the change in Akashi's demeanour, also the red head's left eye seem to change color turning golden.

"Looks like we will be having a Good. Long. Conversation. Later on". Everyone but the three figures playing on the floor, swallowed loudly.

OHHHHHHHHHHHH enter Dark Akashi! Wooot , hands up who embraces both Akashis!

Well this chapter seems uneventful but im working hard, at this point im open or suggestions XD, aside from Adrian taking all of Kuroko's attention from Akashi.

Til next Chapter ! look forward to the Holiday out, where kuroko becomes insecure about the appearance of his body. TBH... that is probably when i will Bring out all my AKAKURO fangirlness.


	9. Chapter 8

Where Art Thou

Manipulative, Possessive, Adorable... in One little baby package!

- **Kuroko POV-**

 _Where am i? .. a clearing?_

I look around studying the surrounding, it was a wide open clearing with tall grass that that reached u below my knees, there were dandelions and small flowers scattered just swaying with the gentle wind. I could see anyone in sight. Nothing but grass, flowers ad trees that surrounded the clearing.

Look at my self, i was wearing a white dress shirt with the first upper half buttons unbutton exposing some of my chest, the breeze caressing me softly, the long sleeves were folded up probably because it was too long, i also had some baggy pants that just reached below my knees and i was bare feet. The baggy clothes tells me these are not my clothes.

 _Who's are these?_

I feel the gentle breeze, it was calming, the sky was blue, birds were singing, and everything was peaceful.

 _What is this place? ... huh?_

Suddenly i see someone appear from the forest of trees, walking towards me, as the figure get closer, i notice first it was a man guessing from his build, and then i caught a glimpse of the color red.

" _Aka... akashi?,_ he was the first person to pop in my mind when i thought o the color red, i mean i know Kagami also has red hair, but kagami is also a pro basketball player and has a muscular build, this person had a Fit-slimmer build making him look drool worthy when wearing a suit. My thoughts made me blush realising im imagining Akashi in a suit.

As Akashi got closer i notice he was wearing the same clothes i was, except his fit him better.

 _Am i wearing Akashi's clothes!? But why!? What in the heck is happening right now !? and where am I!?_

Akashi finally walked up to me, i looked at him and my breath got caught. Suddenly i was very aware of Akashi. He was a few inches taller than me now, he used to be about the same height as me back in high school. His hair is also a few centimetres longer now, his bangs are no longer chopped short. He got closer to me, now our body is just an inch away rom each other.

He was looking down at me his smile, my favorite smile, the smile that is rarely shown but when it does show up everything just lights up, the smile im mesmerised with, the smile i fell..

' _Tetsuya'_

Akashi's voice as he said my name sounded like he was breathing again after such a long time.

Akashi makes a move after what felt like years of us just standing looking at each other's aces in the middle of a Clearing.

My heart was beating wildly as Akashi lift his hand slowly to use the back o his fingers to brush my cheek. Suddenly i feel self conscious of him touching my face, my ace may look smooth from afar but when you touch my face you can felt the tiny groves let rom the tiny thin scar that marred my face. I look away to avoid his hand not wanting him to feel them.

Akashi didn't seem to take the hint, he moves his head so he could get a better look at my face and gentle touched my face with his whole hand, this time i didn't resist, he guides me to ace him, but my eyes reuses to look at him.

His thumb began to gently caress my cheek making my eyes snap to look at him, eyes wide, i watch at how peaceful Akashi looked, the way he looked at me it was like he was worshipping me, even when he was currently feeling my scars.

Akashi's tiny smile seemed to widen a little, in Akashi's standards this is probably the widest smile he could muster and it gripped my heavy beating heart.

Suddenly i see Akashi's ace get closer to mine, and it was like slow motion, my heart elt like it was about to explode, suddenly it was like it was lie this little clearing is the whole world us, no one but us and it couldn't eel any better. I feel my hand dart to grab hold of Akashi's shirt, like i was making sure he wasn't going any where, i see him close his eye and i instinctively did so too. I felt his breath brush my face indicating he was verb close to to kissing me.

' _A-Akashi'._

 **SMACK!**

I jerked awake after i felt something smack me in the face, confused a hell,

 _Did akashi actually hit me !?_

I snap my eyes open and im no longer in a clearing . I was in my bed room.

i sat up hastily from my lying position, looking around my room checking or intruders, and found nothing.

Suddenly i feel movement on my belly followed by tiny giggle.

Adrian.

i stared open mouthed and dumbfounded at the baby sitting on my belly, by the look of his position he was probably lying on me while i slept. And my heart was still beating fast.

Adrian began smacking my chest and giggling at the stupid ace i was probably making.

 _That's right Adrian slept with me last night._

Sighing " **babe, were you the one that hit me?",** i give the baby a stern look, a grabbed hold o his underarms to level our gazes to each other. **" That wasn't very nice".**

He probably got bored after waking up before me .

" **techuu~"** , I earned a squeal and he clapped his hands looking proud that he woke me up.

He took the chance of his face close to mine to give me his baby kiss, licking he side of my mouth, you just cant be mad at this little terror for too long he's just too adorable for that.

This is one possessive baby, we found out Last night Adrian was not fond of Akashi, Adrian would do everything to keep y attention off Akashi, whenever my gaze seem to drift to Akashi for whatever reason, Adrian would instantly demand my attention, calling out my name, baby kisses, hugs and when all else fails .. Crying.

We decided to end the party an hour after Dmitri and Adrian's arrival, After Adrian started to become more and more fussy and yawning.

By the end of the night Akashi and Adrian seemed to Declared was with each other. Making me think o the feelings that was let floating between us for 14 years

Making plans for everyone to come over and meet up again today next day, since they never got around talking to Dmitri, Dmitri advised that it would not be wise for me to be present during the conversation, which i agreed to.

I was on baby duty today, with Momoi, Momoi said she'll just hear about it from Akashi. So today it was me and Momoi Shopping for the stuff i wasn't able to buy yesterday.

I didn't need to be there anyway. It was an emotional rollercoaster that says 'Fuck off, Kuroko'. And Fuck off i shall then. Plus Akashi...

 **SMACK!**

Jesus his kid is a mind reader!

" **OK, you need to stop with the baby smacks! They don't hurt but they startle me, you're making me think you can read minds. Even in my thoughts and dreams you dont want Akashi there"**

 **SMACK!**

Ok, i should probably stop mentioning Akashi's name.

Adrian began to squirm looking like he's uncomfortable, he probably needs a diaper change.

" **good morning, Adrian, we have a whole day together and your Aunt Momoi".**

Setting grabbing his little body of my off i gently settle him beside me then got off the bed and stretched, there was some discomfort but it was normal for me when i wake up in the mornings.

" **ok little guy, lets get you cleaned up and we'll have some breakfast"**

Picking up the Adrian from my bed, making him giggle when i nuzzled his chubby tummy as we made ur way to the bathrrom.

[ **Time skip]**

After giving Adrian a bubble bath and at the same time taking a quick shower myself. I stopped by Dmitri's room with a Adrian who i wrapped in a large towel, Dmitri wasn't in his room, so i just proceeded to rummage through Adrian's baby bag, which was filled with his clothes, toys, baby formula, diapers and bottles.

I grabbed a fresh diaper from the bag, i settle Adrian on his back on the bed to dress him. Dressing him in warm clothes, put some tiny sock on his feet and put his shoes on.

After dressing him, i started pack his stuff for the day. Setting aside a bottle and his baby formula or breakfast, grabbing a smaller bag and placed some toys, his jacket, extra diapers, a plastic case with 4 compartments that holds baby formula, baby wipes and a cute little beanie and put them all in the bag.

After finishing with packing , his stuff, Adrian started to fuss demanding to be fed.

" **alright alright, im done here, we're gunna eat now."**

Picking him up i settle him on my let arm while i slung his bag on my right shoulder, minding my right arm, Adrian's getting bigger and heavier so my right arm could no longer hold him that long.

As we made our way to the kitchen. I smell eggs and bacon, well that answers where Dmitri was.

" **Good morning you two",** Dmitri says as he flipped and egg from the pan.

" **you two get settled on the table im almost done, you boys need all the energy you need or your day"**

I greeted him good morning while Adrian Squealed and waved at his Papa.

Leaving the bag on the couch, i handed the empty bottle to Adrian while my free hand held the can of baby formula. Once in the kitchen, made Adrian's milk and heated it up in the microwave.

" **so what time did the guys said they'd arrive here?,** I ask while i settled myself on a chair at the dinning table, placing adrian on my lap since i didn't have a baby chair for him.

" **well, they should he here sometime soon, since Kise-kun lives bellow us, Aomine stayed over at his place as well as Kagami, Momoi and Akashi, Murasakibara-kun and Himuro don't live very far from here so is Midorima-kun. And we agreed to meet up at 11 am".**

Grabbing my phone from my pocket, careful to not disturb the baby on my lap, i checked thef time, which was just atfter 10. No wonder Adrian smacked me, it was late.

We proceeded to eat our breakfast in peace. At some point Adrian moved to sit with his Papa, Adrian may love look like he loves me more that his Papa, but you just can't replace paternal love. There are ties when Adrian just wants to cling to his Mama or Papa.

Of course Dmitri whenever Adrian Wants Dmitri, the idiot papa just savours the moment and love to spoil his baby.

" **i still can't believe Sanja allowed you to take Adrian to another country."** , i said bitterly, watching Dmitri interact with his son made me recall that vile woman. I couldn't believe Adrian was born from that woman at all Adrian is an absolute sweet heart!

" **aw come on Tetsu, the divorce is still finalising so she is still my wife, and will never change the fact that Sanja is Adrian's mother",** Dmitri explains while still bouncing the happy baby on his lap.

" **besides she has a new amily she's currently building and she's happy, Tetsu",** Dmitri has a sot smile on his face, but there was also pain in his eyes.

Dmitri loved Sanja, he still does, Not long Adrian's Birth i noticed the change in Sanja's behaviour around Dmitri and gradually she began becoming distant with Adrian too, at that time Adrian was still just 5 months old, leaving Adrian with me When Dmitri is away working.

The truth was told when Sanja confessed to Dmitri that she was pregnant, but it was not Dmitri's.

I was livid, but what shocked me was that Dmitri knew about it the whole time. He refused to tell me anymore details.

The next day Dmitri had the divorce papers and child custody papers ready. Dmitri took custody of Adrian which i was eternally relieved. All i had were basic details of what happened because Dmitri refuses to let me anywhere close to what happened claiming he was worried about my mentality. I didn't have a choice but stand down, you cant argue with a lawyer. Specially a lawyer as good as Dmitri.

" **now all that aside, Tetsu, as you know you friends are coming to get answers from me"** , Dmitri gives me a serious look, catching of guard.

" **yeeahhh?",** i dragged out wondering where he was going with this.

" **well i want to know i there are detail you want me to keep from them"**

" **details? Like what?"**

" **the men and women, the drinking, the med addiction ... the suicide attempts",** Each example was like a punch in the gut. He's talking about the lowest point of my 14 years I had no memories, i was surrounded by people i didn't know, felt useless, incapable of anything and i didn't know who i was.

It was a part of my life only Dmitri knew about, well, who is still living. I got better the more i developed my personality back and bits and pieces of my memories resurfaced. To this day i my mental state is stable but also unpredictable, i have medication for my anxiety and depression just incase, along with supplements for my bones and muscles.

Sometimes i wonder why Dmitri's Thesis about wasn't thicker and didn't get an award.

" **Dmitri, it doesn't matter if i tell you not to, you can't really hide anything from Akashi for long. Akashi is absolute."**

 **[** Line Break, i noticed the lines i make doesn't really show up when i post my chapters into the website so ill just do this]

It's 10.55 now, everyone will arrive soon. Knowing Akashi he threatened everyone to better be early or on time, no one is to be late, either they were dying or dead.

While we wait, the three of us just lounged in the living room.

Dmitri watching T.V. while i played with Adrian on the carpeted floor, suddenly we hear tiny barking noises from the hall outside. Sangou.

The tiny barking caught Adrian's attention he began laughing like a little maniac and crawled towards the door as fast as his hands and knees can take him. I stood up form where i laids on the floor and made my way towards the door before Adrian could. Adrian is a smart baby, he stopped his advance just a few feet away from the door knowing the door would open towards him. He sat there waiting for his new friend to enter.

I open the door and was greeted with a Kise that has a fist up half way looking like he was about to knock, looking surprised the door opened. He saw Adrian on the floor and made a confused face. Sangou scrambled into the threshold and went straight to the baby behind me.

"Adrian? How'd you open the ?", asked a very confused Kise making me realise he didn't notice me standing there.

Well this hasn't happened in a while.

"Domo." I said in my trademark monotone greeting and blank face. Making him scream in surprise as well as everyone else behind him but Akashi, he was with Kagami, Aomine, Momoi and Akashi.

"Oh my god", Kise asp as he held a hand against his chst checking his heart. " Kurokocchi, you're still doing that after all these years?.

"I'm sorry", i replied still maintaining my blankness.

"Ohayo, Tetsuya", Akashi enters and stood approaches just infront of me, reminding me of my dream making me blush which is covered with my blank face.

Akashi has really grown taller than me though the two of us were still shorter than everyone else.

"Ohayo, Akashi-kun", i greet back monotonously as i stepped aside to let everyone in, i hear Everyone greet Dmitri, and saw Momoi went straight to the baby and puppy playing on the floor, cooing at them.

Just before i could close the door behind them i hear the Elevator ding again, which makes me halt, the door opens, four people walks out.

Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara and Himuro.

Midorima got to me first pausing his advance to hand me a red rubber bracelet, i give him a confused questioning look.

"Aquarius lucky item today is, color red", he simply replies and proceeded into the penthouse

They were each holding bags of groceries, i mentally tick that of my shopping today. Murasakibara held a big teddy bear that looks normal sized when he held it but if it were me holding it, it would probably be to big, and a paper bag.

Murasakibara held out a Paper bag at at me that smelled alot like Fresh bread. Vanilla Milkshake pan. I craning my head up to face him, i smiled and thanked the gentle giant. He replies by ruffling my hair messing it up in the process.

Great now i have to fix that again.

Once everyone was inside, stayed away from everyone who are now settled in the living room. I admired the scene before me, old and new friends getting along together, joking, bickering and laughing together. The whole scene just warmed my heart.

Kise joking to Midorima about not having a lucky item, only to discover Cancer's lucky item was eye glasses, which is convenient. Finding that out, Aomine steals Midorima's glasses and hands it over to Adrian who happily claimed it which started a whole new battle, Midorima stress when he couldn't get his glasses back because Adrian cried whenever it was taken from.

It was like no one grew up at all, aside from everyone having a successful career, they were still how i remember them from almost 14 years ago.

"So what are your plans today, Tetsuya?", Akashi asks from where he sat.

"Well Momoi-san and Adrian will be accompanying me to go shopping and afterwards im going to have to stop by the Hospital.", I explained while i busy myself with getting Adrian ready to go out as an excuse not to look at anyone at the mention of Hospital.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital? Is something wrong" this time it was Midorima who spoke as he adjusted his glasses, noticing that he still tape his right hand fingers. I found out that Midorima has succeeded to Manage his own hospital that is in collaboration with Akashi Empire. And that Takao, who is now Midorima's lover of 9 years. I always knew Takao was a good partner for Midorima even in Basketball.

"You still tape your finger, Midorima-kun? You still have time to play Basketball?", i asked.

"Yes, occasionally. It's good exercise. Whenever we all find our selves together we always end up playing", Midorima gives me a serious look before Big question #1 is asked.

"how about you, kuroko? ... do you still play". Everyone goes quiet the only sound being made is the sound of Adrian and Sangou playing next to me where we sat on the floor.

I kept my gaze on Adrian and Sangou, so young, so pure, so innocent. i wish none of this ever happened but at the same time i don't. If i didn't got on that plane i would've not spent hose years with my dedushka and obaa-chan, i would've not met Hope, i would've not met Dmitri and then Adrian.

This 14 years i dug myself out of my despair with the help of my love ones.

I lost my parents but i found new ones, my Dedushka and Obaa-chan.

I lost myself granted i slowly gained it back even though i still ended up changing.

I lost my right eye, though it got replaced by my Dedushka.

Unbeknownst to me i lost a group of friends i treasure with all my heart, but in a way i didn't they were always there in my heart and back here waiting for me to come back.

But Basketball, my Basketball will never be the same, with the damages that was caused on the right side of my body, my arm took most of the damage, i still my ability or misdirection, but my passes are limited, ignite passes are and absolute no and not to mention ignite pass kai. With all odds against me now that i need to mind my right arm.

My body says no, but my heart says otherwise...

I . Love. Basketball.

Everyone patiently wait for my answer, but Dmitri continued to watch the T.V. like he knew my answer already.

Adrian has stopped playing with Sangou a while ago when he felt the tension in the room, Adrian is a smart baby like that. He was curiously looking at me wondering what was happening.

Standing up from the floor. i get ready for us to head out now that Adrian is all wrapped up in his cosy jacket and little beanie. I settle him on my left arm and nuzzled his cheek inhaling his baby scent making him giggle, he grabs my face with both his arms looks at me momentarily and he gives me his baby kiss.

Adrian happy thinking that he made me feel better, he makes a cocky pose at Akashi, Akashi noticed this and was taken aback at Adrian's actions, Akashi gives me a 'do you see what he's doing right now' look and i just shrugged.

" **alright, are we ready to head out, Adrian?"** , i ask the baby, he notice me grabbing his baby bag telling him we're heading out, he began making grabby hands at Sangou who is leaning on my legs trying to get to Adrian.

I look back at everyone, i notice they're still waiting for me. Momoi has made her way towards us and grabbed Adrian from me which he happily allowed, he liked Momoi it seems.

I picked up Sangou and placed the puppy on my head like how i used to do with Nigou.

I looked at my left hand and finally faced everyone. " i Love Basketball", my voice was still monotoned but to those who has known me as long as these people who just made this penthouse a home, they know i was encouraged.

I make a fist with my left hand. " let's just say, 'im working on it'".

My former team mates, including kagami smiled while the others had an expression of awe.

My eyes land on Akashi's red orbs and it made my heart skip a beat i felt heat spread on my face, i tell myself i should really head out, cuz these guys have their own plans today. I cant seem to move. I was trapped in his gaze and i didn't want to be set free. I was so terrified where i stood. Momoi was waiting for me to make a move to head out.

It was like my dream all over again. It was just me and Akashi, my traitorous brain chose that moment to show me a mental image of the almost kiss Adrian inte-

SMACK

-rupted.

Right, Adrian has Akashi Senses.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as me writing about Adrian being such a Cocklocker. Ahahah and there's more where that comes from.

Once again i hope you guys enjoyed that, next chapter the beans will be spilled, even to momoi even though she didn't participate with the guys.

Review, Fave and ill be posting sometime tomorrow or the day after, my sleeping habits are messed up. You know insomnia, my brain get disorganised and i mess up my writing


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey guys ! sorry for not updating real late, internet problems cuz of unpaid bills T.T ...believe it or not i just finished watching Attack on titan... YES! it took me 3 years to finally watch it and i regret it cuz now im fagirling and there not many other people are fangirling so im deprived also cuz i caught this hated disease like cancer. But i recovered ... it was .. Writer's block i know im a survivor .

so in return for my long absence i will make this chapter long.

And from now on im going to start more AkaKuro and less depressing crap, of course baby-Akashi rivalry.. but well all know it'll be akashi in the end o the day and alot ore revelations.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

- **Kuroko POV-**

i watch the scenery outside through the window of the passenger seat of Akashi's car with Adrian standing on the seat between my seat while i support his body by holding his torso, with his little hands leaning on the window watching as well, babbling about what he is seeing, though i couldn't understand his words every once in a while he would mention my name and i'd reply or pointing out something he would like seeing.

We are now in Akashi's car with Momoi driving, just before we were about to leave deciding to take Sangou along because of the baby's demands. Akashi offered to use his car, i didn't know how to drive so i intended to decline the offer but Momoi beat me to it by skipping towards Akashi hands out for the keys.

Momoi and Akashi's closeness made my heart grip which confused me, could they be in a relationship? Hiding it from me?.

It was silly of me to be jealous or whatever, i mean it would be understandable for Akashi to move on, Momoi-san has grown into a beautiful woman, she has always been beautiful but maturity has added to her charm as well as intelligence well fitting for Akashi. So it shouldn't be too hard to comprehend it i mean i've been missing and presumed dead by everyone for the past 14 years it's obvious he would move on, everybody did. I shouldn't be surprised.

A sudden surge of unease and anxiety washes over me, hitting me like a over speeding train.

I can't freak out now, not in front of Momoi and Adrian, _especially_ Adrian. My thoughts making me even more anxious adding to being inside a car. Closed tiny space is one of the things im meant to avoid. I had to be sedated for throughout my fight to japan!

The whole reason i wantd to take Adrian with me so he could occupy my mind when i had to take the bus, at least the bus was bigger than a car, why must Akashi offer his car!?

' _because his girlfriend is with you' a voice in my head says._

God damn you brain! You are not helping !

I had known heartbreak would trigger a panic attack on me i would've avoided the subject!

I feel tiny hands touch both side of me face and suddenly my mind blanks and zeros in on Adrians innocent face wondering what was ogng on with me, he noticed my sudden labour breath and wide eyes.

"Techuu, babbagahhh boohboobuubooo Papa?"

"yeah Tetsu-kun ... are you alright? Do we need to call Dmitri?", Momoi gives me a quick side glance ready to made a sharp U-turn.

"Arf!", Sangou who was sitting who is sitting on the floor of the car by my feet, decides to leap up to my lap, Adrian making way for the pup. Now Adrian is sitting on my left leg while Sangou sits on my right leg, instinctively i supported them both.

Sangou then stood with his two back legs and used his two front ones to lean on my chest so he could poke his moist nose on my chin then licked the spot comforting me. His gesture warmed my heart, reminding me of how Nigou used to do.

Tears welled in my eyes which i desperately held back. But a single tear managed to break out and ran down from my left cheek this time it was Adrian stood and caught the rule breaking tear from my face. I hate thought of Adrian knowing how to catch tears. Probably from the many times Dmitri has done it for me, i hated crying but not as much as how much i despise crying infront of this ever so happy baby.

That little gesture from this innocent pure child in my arms, made my heartbreak but in a good way, i have decided there is a good types of heartbreaks, they are basically the opposite of bad heartbreaks, the good ones are the ones that gives you hope and pushes you to live on without those. I would've probably been dead years ago.

Taking the adorable creatures on my lap, i hooked my arms around both of them and gave them a tight squeeze, they sense my lightened mood and began to squirm, giggle and yelp. How can anyone be depressed when being showered by love by an adorable loving baby and puppy. i mean who doesn't like babies!? If there is such a person they should be arrested and confined away from society.

"you two are my saviours! Who needs medication when i have you two to relieve me from stress!?", ok i probably said too much.

"Tetsuya, you're on medication?", Momoi ask in a too soft voice, i've shocked her. It's only fair since she's missing details as we speak, im sure she would've stayed with the guy with Dmitri, but since her possibly Boyfriend is there anyway, she can always get them from him.

Keeping a calm demeanour keeping rom worrying the little ones again, this time i've calmed dow considerably, but the anxiety was still there but controllable.

"yeah, it's the whole reason why i needed to go to the doctors today, to get registered and get prescription, my kind of medication needs a doctor and Licensed Therapist approval, well at least i need to show them my documents from Russia."

"is it really bad?", this time Momoi's voice seem shaky, i've upsetted her.

I look down to check Adrian i he's alright, if he noticed Momoi. I was relieved to see that he seem to be dozing off, probably due to his early rising today looks like it's almost naptime. I adjust my back seat so im abit slanted back so Adrian can lie on my chest comfortably and take a nap. He snuggles in on my chest, finally sighing and closed his eyes. I feel the baby's slow breath indicating he's finally asleep, i also noticed Sangou has settled himself in the gap between my legs and lied his little head on my right leg also taking a nap.

They're so adorable. Maybe Dmitri should just move here. It would be heartbreaking if these two could never see one another again and forget each other. It's not like Sanja cares... the bitch.

Kicking aside the evil wench's existence from my thoughts i continue my conversation with Momoi now that Adrian can't witness anymore tears. I don't want him catching anymore tears.

"i wont lie, Momoi-san, too much has happened in the last almost 14 years, too much", i paused taking a calming breath, just a little at a time.

"my physical wounds has healed as well as the temporary damages, it took a while but it's healed, though there are permanent damages, a few but every one of them has broken my spirit. One, my hip, two, my arm, three my right eye. Now, which one would you like to hear of first.", i hear Momoi swallow nervously and saw her grip on the steering wheel tighten making her knuckles white also her back was straight as a ruler making her look posture very stiff.

"your arm, number two.", makes sense, Momoi is an excellent analyser, she would want to know if i can still be a shadow.

"i thought you would want to know that first.", i sigh, im not one to sugar coat things everyone knows that. " and no, my right arm can no longer withstand such impact from my passes, when the crash happened-", at the mention of 'The Crash' i saw from the corner of my eye how her hand near me twitched a little, he glossed lips are also set in a grim line." -The right side of my body took most o the damage, especially my right arm, it was basically crushed, fingers dislocated, hand and wrist broken, cuts and bruises and my elbow was broken.", to prove my upcoming point, i pull out a plastic card looking advertising card with a magnet on the back, it was a pizza place fridge magnet, from the side drawer careful not to disturb the slumbering baby puppy.

Momoi notices she watches as i placed the magnet against my elbow and saw it stick there when i let go, i saw the surprise on her ace she stared, she refocus on the road and drove to park on the side of the road so she could focus on the magnet still sticking to my arm. She stare a few more second looking around to see if there was some sort of trick.

Finally she took at magnet from my arm, she makes a small gasp from the pull of the magnet, cautiously she gently grabs my long sleeved arm to check i there was something there to hold the magnet.

i studied her features, all the emotions that crossed her face. she held my elbow unable to look at me in the face her hair like a curtain covering her face now, she was holding her emotons in making her shoulders shake.

Gently moving my arm away from her gentle grasps so i could hook it around her and pulled her into a hug. giving her a few moments to compose herself.

"we should really go to the doctors now we can continue later on."

[ **Line break]**

- **General POV-**

"I don't get why you have to talk to use instead of Tetsu, it just doesn't make sense!" Aomine exclaimed, who basically said what is going on in Everyone else's mind.

so far Dmitri had been in the sidelines ever since he arrive last night. but something told them that he is way more than he appears to be.

the way Kuroko interacts with him and his son, it was certainly familial. also how their limited conversations with Kuroko last night ust always mentioned 4 people, his grandparents and the father and son.

"how about i introduce myself first", dmitri chuckled," I am Dmitri Marcovic, I worked as Mr. Ivanov, Tetsu's grandfather's lawyer, i was saved by Mr. Ivanov from the streets provided me of a home and education, i took my education seriously let's just say other than being an excellent lawyer, I am a jack of all trades the story is currently unimportant but let's just say i am greatly indebted to Mr. Ivanov he was like a Father, he has passed now and now i work or Tetsu."

In the Contrary Akashi would like to know more about this man, the man who has been beside Kuroko throughout the Shadow's recovery.

"man it's so weird your Japanese is so fluent it's so weird, i mean back when Kuroko and i used to play in Seirin, we met this guy we call Outo-san and he understood japanese but has trouble speaking.", said Kagami.

"Ah yes, one of my duties with Tetsu was beig his tutor, he never went to school in Russia, mostly because the cold weather upsets him he had trouble with his body with the irst few years. so when i was hired by , i homeschooled Tetsu, one of his lessons was Russian, in return he taught me Japanese."

"wait, shouldn't he have been taught by a qualified tutor, i mean yeah as a lawyer you are smart, but why you", Midorima states, crossing his arms. The Green head makes quick eye contact with their former captain then giving Dmitri a stern look.

Dmitri notices this. He was impressed ,though not surprised. the past year while helping Kuroko 'prepare' for his move, Dmitri took the liberty to research the progress of Kuroko's friends for the past 14 years.

they all have their own careers and successful, none of them really don't need to work but they choose to work anyway because that would be boring for them.

what most intrigues Dmitri was, Midorima Shintaro and Akashi Seijuro. mostly Akashi's 'Influences'.

[ **Line Break]**

- **Kuroko POV-**

We have arrived in at the hospital, it was a town away from where i live and according to Momoi this was one of the best in Japan and it was also one of Midorima's Hospital Branch, Which mean's Midorima will get reports and records that i will be giving to the Hospital. i know the are finding out about me this very moment. the extent is a whole different story, and knowing Akashi he'll 'Order' Midorima to hand them over.

" **Ok babe, you and Sangou need to stay here and be good little kids and don't give Aunt Momoi a hard time, Alright?",** I say to Adrian as i set him down the passenger seat, which automaically tries to et close to me, but he listened to my instructions, concentrating on my words, he was still learning words, but he was good at gestures.

when i say 'stay' i firmly placed him down his seat and ruffled his sot baby hair and pinched his baby cheeks indicating for him to be a good baby. luckily he understood, but it doesn't mean he liked the idea, when he realized i was leaving him his little chubby face scrunched up indicating an imminent full on tantrum. Tears appeared but before a sob could come out his pouting lips, i bent down on my hunches where i stood just outside the passenger seat so my face is in level with his, i held his chubby waist catching his attention.

" **teecchuuu~"**

" **Adrian"**

" **abbamm techuu"**

" **techuu cure booboo"...** this phrase was the phrase that i used back when this situation happened in the past, when i had to leave to go for check ups, Adrian would refuse to let me leave, so Dmitri and I came up with this phrase to use on Adrian, unfortunately it also mean Adrian had to see some of my wounds, he has only seen my right arm where lots of my scars are. Learning about scars at a young age was not something i wanted of Adrian, but it better than having him come along so he could see the _full_ extent of wounds, just seeing my torso wold cause trauma.

So when i go swimming i wear a Wet suit with long sleeve shirt, and shorts.

" **teshuu, cue?",** Adrian lays his little arms on my hands which are sill holding onto his waists, they looked so cute his whole arms just reaching from my hand just passing my wrists, his tiny hands gripping sill reluctant at letting me leave.

" **mm-hm, techuu, cure booboo"**

" **boo?",** he momentarily looks down like he was thinking it over but i already know i've already won this.

" **will you be good for Techuu?",** once again, using my let hand to pinch his cheek.

" **I-Yan, goo~",** accepting that answer, i stood up and picked up the puppy to place hi ext to Adrian so hey could play.

"ok Momoi-san, he's all your ill be back in probably 20-30 minutes, he'll be good." I smiled at the pinkette by the driver's seat.

"you are so good with the little guy it's so adorable", Momoi replied looking teary eyed at what she has witnessed and then she added. " you would be a really great dad".

Well that hit me hard on the balls, like literally. I've been sapped with the fact that im sterile. It's better to not let her know about that little fact. And that's my cue to head out.

"well ok i'll just go on off now", i gently closed the door making sure neither of the adorable beings on the passenger seat won;t get hurt. " and if Adrian get bored, his bag is on the floor here it has toys and snack, do NOT let him have more than two bags of peanut butter biscuits "

"yessir!"

[ **Line Break]**

- **General POV-**

[at this point Dmitri has talked about 5 years since Kuroko's disappearance, Check out Chapter 4 what went down]

"so to sum it up, Tetsu's first 5 years in Russia was basically spent Healing Physically and Mentally, getting into terms with himself, and getting to know his granparents.", concludes's Dmitri, one again out of countless times of studying each and everyone's reactions. "before i proceed, is there anything any o you would like to ask?"

The Emperor studies his former team mates – ' _there's something seem to be missing in this story, somethings are unclear, starting with Dmitri Marcovic himself._

Himuro and Takao has decided to just get busy with making dinner or everyone since there is quite a lot of them they have decided they don't need to listen to this story and rather focus on the task afterwards, which is comforting their partners. They also took the liberty on going to kise's penthouse down below to grab Equipment since they noticed Kuroko's Kitchen is still missing a few necessities, and he most certainly do not have enough plates for all of them.

Akashi checks his wrist watch and found out it has been 3 hours sine they started their intervention. It is now just after 3. So far Akashi has remained quiet and just listened carefully, though emotionless everyone knew that the former 'Vorpal swords' captain is ready to kill and pissed cuz he does not know _who_ to kill.

Sensing that everyone seem to be not in the condition to speak ater finding out that, their Kuroko Has amnesia, sure he may remembers them, but what is hurting Kuroko's former team members was that Kuroko no longer _**Knows**_ them.

Clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I have a question, well a few rather." Says the red head.

"first question is, did Tetsuya know he had Russian relations before the aciddent?"

Dmitri's eyes seem to darken a little causing the atmosphere around him that had a professional lawyer kind of feel seem to change into something more intense, But the Emperor was unfazed by it.

"No, I believe he did not know", replies cautiously, suddenly Tetsuya's words popped in his mind.

' _you can't really hide anything from akashi for long, Akashi is absolute"_

And after that Adrian smacked Kuroko in on the face and they couldn't discuss it any further because the Demanding baby began to fuss and distracted both of them.

' _looks like Tetsu was right, Akashi-kun is already catching onto something and aren't even half way through.',_ thought the Russian man, ' but then again, aside from being naturally extremely intelligent, he does he is a multiple PHD like me'.

"Ah, i see", Akashi nods making a thoughtful look, " ok then, second question, you see you got to help me get my head around this, so as a CEO of a top class Empire, i have many Lawyers, like you, Dmitri." Akashi Addresses the lawyer with his first name at the same time activating his Emperor Eye, causing his let eye to turn dangerously golden, his ormer team mates notices this and instantly put their guards up.

For the past years Akashi has used his Emperor Eye to detect intentions of other business owners who presents ideas Akashi's intentions, or when he wants to work faster or during self defence because attempts against his life has occurred and with his added knowledge in human psychology his Emperor Eye has turned into a very useful lie detector and threat detector.

" you see i have many lawyers, and i've _seen_ many lawyers, most lawyers are very intelligent, look at Shintaro here Dmitri." Akashi gestures towards Midorima and Dmitri does. "his atmosphere radiates intelligence and sophistication. Now Dmitri my question is to you."

Suddenly Akashi radiates an aura that shows that his is absolute, and just like Akashi, Dmitri was unfazed but instead fired his own aura even more still remaining quiet.

"As a lawyer, yes you have a strong aura of an extra ordinarily intelligent lawyer, but how come you are able to radiate so much Murderous Intent?".

Dmitri's green eyes seem to not only darken more, shocking everyone but Akashi, Dmitri's let eye changed into color into dark brown, and just like Akashi's red rings, Dmitri had Golden rings in his eyes.

Dmitri smirks in amusement and replies sarcastically sounding the same but also very different to himself," probably the same way a Wealthy CEO of an Empire and head of a Prestigious family is able to Throw sharp objects with extreme Accuracy and radiate a Demonic presence, Aka-shi-kun".

A long stare off began between two Emperors while the CEO holds a pair of scissor by the blade imagining it embedded in the Russian mans skull while the other smiles with a carefree expression but at the same time menacing.

Making everyone else in the room not want to be there that moment.

[ **Line Break]**

 **-Kuroko POV-**

"here's your medicine sir, enjoy the rest of your day", i grab the full paper bag from a the woman who was working behind the counter of the pharmacy, she smiled as she handed the bag over to me but it was noticeable that she was surprised at how fucked my mentality be if i needed 3 types of 'mental _vitamins',_ oh or 'mental support medicine' _oh oh !_ my favourite term for them ' _mental supplements'!_

She must also be wondering why i not in a straight jacket and talking to my pet rock, I've done that before though, my lowest point when i got too hopped up on my meds.

As i made my way out of the pharmacy which was in the hospital, i made my way to the car while checking the contents of my bag.

Ramelteon for my insomnia, it was just o help me sleep, it don't seem to be a problem fro the past month but it was just to be sure.

Budeprion XL- this one is or my depression, back then i started out when i was just morbidly depressed 24/7, but now i have SAD, Seasonal Affective Depression, for me im a depressed during the winter season, which begins, soon on December. It was probably it was the middle of winter when the accident happened.

Tricyclics and Tetracyclics- for my panic and anxiety disorder.

I also got some vitamins for myself and vitamins for Adrian the gummy bear kind!

Condoms, well a guy's gotta be prepared, not that im a threat at impregnating someone since my factory is broken, girl's won't take the i'm sterile card easily, trust issues, also condoms to make things less messy if ever i end up with another guy or the night. But really these babies is just incase.

Lube for said condoms... p.s. hide these away from Adrian.

Some stock for my first aid kit.

Eye drops for my right eye contact lens, ever since receiving Dedushka's cornea my right eye has slow became blurry so now i have contact lenses i also have glasses for back up.

As i turn the corner where the car is parked as i got closer i saw Momoi inside the car who is clearly entertaining someone on the passenger seat who could not be seen because of his tiny size.

Momoi notices my advances and smile, her lips splits into a wide smile at the figure on the passenger seat she point at me and sure enough i see a tuff of a familiar brown hair and make eye contact with Adrian who is leaning on the dash board.

I laughed at how cute he is being making me want to squeeze him !

Open the passenger door and Adrian immediately unceremoniously dives at me not caring i might have not caught him, and thank god i did catch him when i successfully threw the bag on the passenger seat floor so i could. Pulling him into a secure hug.

" **I-yan! That was dangerous !"**

Not caring for my lecturing tone he proceeds to bite my cheek.

"how was the appointment?", Momoi asks me as i sat, put on my seatbelt and settled Adrian and Sangou on my lap again.

"great actually, there are no signs of complication with my legs, and that my 5 year mark, which means my legs are in the clear, though my right eye is no longer getting any more blurry, i might actually stat using glasses, to lessen my list of thing to maintain my body", i sighed as i list down all the meds and supplements i take counting i my head.

Momoi starts the car and now next in our list is to go shopping for stuff or my penthouse.

"Tetsu-kun, you really are amazing, even though you have been too much, all by yourself. you managed to find yourself a new family and new friends and new life, you got up and continued to live. Yes you may still be living with your hardship, just know that none of us care that you're not the same Tetsu-kun that left us, what matters is that Tetsu-kun returned, and just so you know we all changed probably not as drastic as you did but ... we all changed."

I stared at this Mature pink haired woman, in my memory she was the girl who is in love with me for some reason, she was an intelligent analyser, childhood friend of my very first light, Aomine, a terrible cook. I wonder how much is still the same about her?

[ **Line break]**

 **-Akashi POV-**

Dmitri Marcovic, Friend of Tetsuya, a Lawyer, Married with a son, strangely enough this baby don't seem to demand for its mother but demands for Tetsuya and lastly he holds an Emperor's eye.

"okaayy, i did not see that coming", Kagami drawls, looking between the two men having the most intense staring contest in the world.

"tell me, Dmitri, how come it took Tetsuya's grandparents 17 years to meet with their only daughter's son, since they seem to be wealthy, how come they never visited frequently, how come Tetsuya lived a mundane life of a commoner instead of living in luxury like he does now, and from what i've heard it is absolutely unheard of to let a puppy to run around a hospital unless he wasn't in a hospital.", i argued to Dmitri. " i mean Tetsuya wouldn't know, he was temporarily blind on his only working eye back then.", i finished applying more pressure onto the unyielding Older man.

There was a long suffocating silence surrounding their group, i remained unaffected and so was Dmitri, yes this man was definitely a force not to be messed with, but I am Absolute. It was no secret that my name is indeed a powerful one but my friends are still unclear with all of it's details, only Shintaro and Satsuki are more informed than the rest.

Dmitri does the unexpected, he chuckled at my taunting. Son of a... he was ready for this.

"hehe", his deathly aura falls and he was back to the goofy friend of Tetsuya image, Emperor eye deactivated. "it seems like Tetsu was right about not being able to hide anything for long, when Akashi-kun is involved.", Dmitri leans back on his seat letting his guard down crossing his arms around the back of his head smiling.

I leered at the man, he's a bit too calm... he still has the high ground it seems.

"and trust me i tried my best or you not to catch on anything and im known to be really good at hiding things too.", Dmitri Sighed once again serious but not menacing. "Tetsu found out about Mr Ivanov's group 5 years later, when he was almost kidnapped."

I feel something snap in me and my calm superior demeanour collapsed. There was a collective gasps rom everyone and some curses.

"the thing was there were hidden bodyguards that Tetsu never knew until that moment when they hat to rescue prevent the kidnap. Naturally, Tetsu was shocked, though Mr. Ivanov refused to involve his grandson, that was mostly the reason why Tetsu was kept in the compound ..."

" _compound!?"_ , i cut him off, " what in blazes do you mean _about_ _compound!?_ ", my voice bega to grow louder.

"The reason why The Kuroko Family was summoned was for Kuroko Tetsuya to claim his birth right, as the Successor, as the 9th generation Mafia Boss of Ivanov."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Wow this story got complicated :

But all good ... fear not Kuroko ain't A mafia boss so don't judge too much ... so once again hopefully i wont take as long as i did to post this or the next chapter...

XD review and fave please


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Whooooop! 10 chapters yo! … to think this my first fanic, I think im doing pretty good … I think :P.

Well according to my reviews apparently I am, Im just gunna work on clearing up most of the mystery no .. if I miss something feel free to point it out to me hahahaha

Well without further screwing around I give you chapter 10.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **-General POV-**

Several Minutes, probably hours passed when the Mafia bomb was dropped upon the GoM, a pin or 10 has probably been heard dropping Dmitri continued his assessment on Kuroko's last several years.

Akashi has returned to his serious state listening attentively.

Kise was in the verge of a total break down, staring at his at his clenched fists resting on his lap wide eyed but still listening.

Aomine seem t be in shock, but keeping a close watch on his blonde, ready to hold him when the time comes though he was not too sure of his own sanity.

Murasakibara seized his munching unable to multitask between his munching and collecting his muddled mind, unable to digest food and information at the same time.

Kagami was eerily quiet where he was hair blocking his eyes.

Midorima donning an emotionless expression but his grip on his lucky item begs to differ when his knuckles are deathly white probably losing blood circulation as Dmitri lands numerous bombs one ater another.

No one dared to utter a word and just focused on listening. The silence was almost broken when Dmitri coverd the fact that Kuroko's Grandfather/Adoptive Father, practically Flung his Cornea to Kuroko not giving room for their 'Shadow' to Refuse the Treatment, they all silently thanked Mr. Ivanov or his sharp wit, what lese could one expect from a Mafia boss but that is a Master of Manipulation.

But everything concluded that the last 14 years was the result of a build up from Kuroko's actions.

It all started when Kuroko's Grandmother was unable to produce a male Heir to take over the group, they produced a Daughter which they loved but their daughter was not it to become the heir or rather refused to and situation got too dire other groups were taking advantage of the lowered morale of the Ivanov group, especially when they found out that the Mistress was no longer able to carry a child.

This caused a series of assassination attempts on their daughter because she was the last hope for producing an Heir to the Group. Though it was comical to watch assassins attempt to assassinate a person they couldn't find or constantly losing, because of their Daughters inherited low presence rom her Father.

In the end the Ivanov couple decided their luck will run out soon enough. And with their minds made up they'd rather lose the group than lose both the group and their only child.

After a few weeks of planning, the death of their daughter was announced and she was sent to Japan where she would live her life in hiding. It broke their heart that they basically lost heir daughter anyway but at least she was alive.

She led a simple life, she finished her studies, she had little communication with her parents but it was better that way, everyday she wished for things to blow over and allow her to return home without threatening the safety of everyone around her and for the act that she was meant to be dead.

Days, Months, Years passed, with so much riding on her shoulders she was unable to trust or get too close to people, during her last year of study, she met an expressive man with an expressionless facial features little did she know he was her future husband and first person to see her gun… literally her gun.

Kuroko Takumi, a plain silent beauty, their first exchange of words were;

She was walking home to her Apartment which was bought by the money that was sent through courier by her father when someone spoke up from behind her, surprising her cause it was usually her who unintentionally sneaks up behind people not the other was around.. ever.

"your gun is showing", the blue haired woman whips around at the man named Takumi who by the way is too expressionless.

"you can't see my arms", retorted the female bluenette replies not knowing her actual gun was sticking out where it was tucked at the back of her pants, who was also shocked that this man was able to detect her.

"no, not your guns meaning your arms, I mean your Firearm…. Heh, get it?", he casually said, too casual, the poor girl wasn't sure what to be most shocked of the fact that this guy just saw her conceal gun or that he basically _cracked up_ at his own joke.

This encounter led to a budding relationship of friendship, which eventually ended with a beautiful ring and a little bundle of expressionless joy with powder blue hair, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **[Line break, time skip]**

the day Tetsuya was born was one of the most magical moment for her she experienced true unconditional love towards the innocent being in her arms that relied on her constantly it was feeling only a child could give, but she could bare the fact that this little bundle of miracle is now involved in her life of hiding, not only does she have to remain hidden now this innocent child must remain hidden too for the safety of everyone around them and for the safety of those he will meet in the future.

The day she announced her pregnancy to her mother and father was anticlimactic she would've thought that her father would demand her to return with their heir, but was surprised to hear her father order her to keep his grandchild safe and not to worry about them back there, that they were handling everything.

As her baby grew she found out that he too has the knack of appearing out of no where funny enough, both her and her husband has a hard time detecting him, which was a relief because if neither of them could detect the child then no one can, as Tetsuya grew up it was difficult or her to tell him about his heritage, about his Russian side, his Grandparents how he must remain hidden and not to bring too much attention to himself, but it broke her heart every time he would come home with such sad eyes and evidence of tears that's been harshly wiped though expressionless like his father. There were incidents when he would be forgotten, one time he was let behind by the bus during field trip day in Kindergarten, playing hide and seek and no one cold find him not realizing everyone has gone home.

Until one day he came home happier than usual holding a basketball, he made a friend, he was so happy that someone noticed him without talking to them, much more they were the one who came up to him. At first I went Mama Bear all up on his grill, reloading my gun, he never really did asked me why I had a gun. He told me how he was the same age as him and they played basketball though he said he was no good he was more happy because someone played with him.

At that day I decided to allow my dear Tetsuya to live in ignorance, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And that was the beginning of a series of events that concluded to the faithful moment.

Tetsuya Exposed himself, Repeatedly …. Greatly.

During his middle school years he shined in the background no one ever remembered him, even when his prodigal middle school basketball team was interviewed but he was forgotten, not that he minded. She was worried at the act that he has surrounded himself with people that shone brightly, too bright. Which only ended in a near miss when his first group of friends fell out.

But it was only the beginning, that was the tip of a tall cliff Tetsuya leap off from, it was long all that ended with darkness.

By saving his precious friends brought attention to himself.

It was during his birthday, that I received a call from my father… it's finally happened. The last thing her father told her before leaving Russia that calls are forbidden, a call fro her Father is the last resort, leave everything behind and go straight to the airport and board the plane everything would be arranged and her name was the only information needed. The only difference now is she is taking my family with her.

Until the very end she was unable to say anything to Tetsuya about his heritage other than they are going to meet his grandparents who are Russian.

She is finally going home … at least she loved to.

 **[Line Break]**

"he's leaving, isn't he?", Kise broke the silence with his statement not sounding like a question at all. Hair covering his eyes, a sob breaks out and instantly his boyfriend pulls him into a hug.

In the end in everyone's mind there was no one to blame but at the same time it was everyone's fault. Everything that happened since Middle school to the Winter Cup, they all pulled him too close to the light and it burned him, _they burned_ him.

"so it that it .. that's why he's back here? … to type up some loose ends, to let us know he isn't dead?", Kagami asked rhetorically, sounding very distant.

"now that you think about it … what are the chances he happens to go to Murasakibara's Shop, what are the chances he buys a this place a year ago when it's basically located in the center of where we all live. it hit too close to home.", Midorima supplies his theory, now rediating an intense aura at Dmitri.

Throughout all this Dmitri remains silent allowing them to digest the information he just gave them, the rest would be up to Kuroko himself, Dmitri was just there to supply Technical information of Kuroko's Physical and Mental state, it was up to Kuroko to tell his side, the Emotional side.

Just when Dmitri was to speak again, the door opens suddenly and Sangou went barreling in with a waddling Adrian that was chasing the puppy, that is until he caught sight of his daddy and screeched towards him. This caused the 33 year old to melt into a puddle, turning into a much more animated goofy daddy leaping towards his baby and gushed all over his son. This scene caused the image of a threatening person who can kill you in a blink be erased from them and was replaced by … that.

" **awwww how has my little marshmallow did you miss daddy? Huh? Did you? I bet you did?",** now Dmitri has began cuddling his son and nuzzling him causing the baby to giggle and screech harder.

They were watching this scene with blank face, while anime flowers in the atmosphere was getting hurdle at them and sticking to them. When Kuroko and Momoi walked in with numerous bags, Himuro and Takao immediately helped them out with the bags. While the Vorpal Swords remains unmoving as they are now seeing the Bluenette in a whole new different light

 **[Line Break]**

 **-Kuroko POV-**

The moment I walked In after he little ones along with Momoi, I knew something wasn't right. The other guys just stood there staring at me like im a ghost they look like they were stuck in time with everyone else is doing their thing.

" **awwww how has my little marshmallow did you miss daddy? Huh? Did you? I bet you did?",** I hear Dmitri who is being an absolute dork on the floor with the little ones.

"yeah, didn't you miss your egghead papap?, I ask Adrian, which he immediately agrees to.

" **aww I love y- TETSU! Stop teaching my son that crap!"**

I just love messing with this guy especialy when im using his objet of affection to do it, I laughed.

From when my former teammates stood they visibly flinched, ok this is getting too weird.

"the hell is wrong with you guys?", and with that they sprung into action, one moment they were standing like over sized statues next thing I know im in Murasakibara's arms being held up in a Bear hug from the Gentle Giant. Kise was hugging me from behind bawling his eyes off, Aomine Pulls my head towards him to touch his forehead to mine, freaking me out a second, while Kagami stood to the side ruffling my hair - ' _great im gonna need to fix that later'-_ and lastly I see Akashi and Midorima standing beside our group hug with grave faces _._

"you're not allowed to leave us, Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin im sorry for hurting you, don't go~"

"Tetsu, just stay here we just got you back!"

"Kuroko, stay here we'll take care of you from now on!" , kagami grips the top of my head like he used to.

I was looking around trying to understand what was going on, I looked at their faces one by one, they all have tears in their eyes confusing me further, I looked towards the two outcasts of the group hug but it seemed I wont be getting an answer from them. So I decided to send a death glare at the stupid russian puddle daddy playing with his son.

He felt my glare and instantly flinched.

"You mind explaining this to me, Marcovic?"

"ehehehe, Right, I was trying to finish up when you guys came in and completely missed my chance.", he said sheepishly, hiding behind his son.

I broke out of the group hug and stomped towards the idiot behind my baby.

"you dare use Adrian as a shield !".

A few moments of kicking and punching Dmitri later.

Everyone was settled again in their seats they explained where they stopped off, and I decided to finish it off.

"So for the past year I've been spending that time finishing off some loose ends, let's just say the threat of an all out Mafia war is no more… so no, im not taking my place as a Mafia boss. That position is now in good hands of someone I unfortunately trust." I concluded as i rubbed my temples at the headache Dmitri made.

Speaking of Dmitri who is currently lying in a corner an inch close to death, Adrian is sitting next to his limp body curiously studying his daddy.

"so wait .. that means..", Aomine stood up, looking at me hopefully.

I smiled at his reassuringly. " yes, that mean I'm staying here"

A moment of silence, they all slowly smiled, aside from Midorima who tries to be cool because he's a Tsundere and Akashi who is handling his feelings better than everyone but his eyes his holding some other meeaning… I wonder.

finally no one can hold in their joy anymore and the cheering began once again im in a group hug, the scene was absolutely heartwarming, tears of joy shared, wide smiles, well akashi was smiling as wide as he could. Midorima still trying to be cool. At some point Aomine grabbed Adrian from next to the possibly dead Dmitri and started kissing his chubby cheeks and throwing him up in the air making the baby crack in to a fit of sweet careless abandon.

"WAIT!", suddenly Midorima seem to have regained his senses. " who did you give up your position to? How much can you trust this person? What if he turns against you at some point."

"Turn against me Dmitri and I'll make sure Adrian will succeed you sooner than you expected!", I shouted menacingly at the motionless body on the floor.

After my remark it was a funny moment of everyone looking between me, Dmitri and Adrian several times and then…

"WHAAAAAAT?!", everyone shouted in unison.

They looked at the pathetic figure on the floor who is actually a Mafia boss.

"guys officially meet, the current Ivanov Mafia Group Boss, Dmitri Marcovic-Ivanov, my fellow Adopted brother and his heir Adrian Marcovic-Ivanov.".

The look in Aomine's face was priceless as he gazed on the baby in his hands, suddenly he looked like he was holding a priceless artifact that was made of really thin glass. He started frantically looking around for help. "someone! anyone! Take the kid! Take the kid! SATSUKI!"

At the mention of her name, Momoi approached the frantic ganguro man and took the curious face baby rom her childhood friend.

" **muumuu?",** the tiny Heir murmured as he felt Momoi grab hold of him from behind

Momoi visibly stiffened at the mention of Adrian's attempt to say her name. she was too full of emotion that she turned into stone at the cuteness of the little Russian baby.

Taking Adrian from her grasps. **"** ok, no more petrifying friends, babe, I just got my friends back", I playfully scold.

"okay, minna, dinner is ready", Himuro announced from the kitchen area.

And just like that it's like nothing happened and everyone proceeded to stuff their face, there was lots of food mostly cuz of Aomine and Kagami's giant appetite. Once again I shocked everyone at my increased appetite, I could eat like a normal person now because of my diet, this cause Akashi to smile approvingly at me.

My heart skipped a beat. That smile. It was the smile. _MY_ _SMILE_. _**MY SMILE?...**_

And suddenly just like that the last of my lost memories came back, a small fact that has the greatest impact compared to the first ones…

 _ **Im in love with Akashi Seijuro….**_

' _shit'_

 _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Now that the drama is away …. Now lets get on with 99% more AkaKuro

Hahahaa Fave and Review please .. I like it when you guys review..

Also don't forget the facebook page on my Fanfic. Net profile .. im still p[osing drawings :


	12. Chapter 11 Into Your Arms

Into Your Arms- Prologue

(So it's going to be short .. sorry for the long update, im kinda putting down notes cuz yeah I really did not expect to get this far ahahaha, so please have some patient on me X)

This marks the end of that depressing arc and the beginning of a new one !

This basically is about Kuroko finding happiness, but of course the road to happiness is not an easy one I mean … just look at 'One Piece' hahahaha.

So a quick recap of the past 10 chappies .. so kuroko's dirty laundry has been cleared up, tho don't hold back from asking questions and I will make sure to clear those up too.

Dmitri and Adrian's role has been cleared.

Kuroko's physical injures are known .

Kuroko's Mentality has made a quick cameo and will play a large role from here on out .. but a little Akashi lovin can fix that XD im so excited for the akakuro .. so hold on to your favorite fluffy stuffed toys and your choice of chocolate treats and I bestow on to you

INTO YOUR ARMS

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

- **Kuroko POV-**

The Ocean, a beautiful untamed beauty, one of the wonders of the world, no matter how much humans disrupts it, it somehow maintains it beauty. But like everything else, it will perish it may not be or the next million years .. it will eventually happened. Everything destroys everything, nothing is safe Im not sa-

" **Tetsuya!"**

the sound of someone shouting my name snaps me out of my plummeting thoughts.

"huh?", I face the person who called for me, who happened to be standing next to me that's when I noticed the grip on my shoulder, Dmitri, and he looked very worried.

" **What's wrong?",** I asked sounding very dumb.

" **Tetsu, I called your name several times…",** Dmitri explains.

Hearing this I realized what just happened, I was drifting again, it is a term Dmitri and I use o explain my unstable plane that is my mind, Dmitri once explained it was like running in a straight line on the Grand Canyon, the drop is fast and the climb is tiring and slow but ill also have my neutral straight moments until the another sudden drop.

" **sorry, I was just admiring the ocean when I started drifting. Thanks for the save"**

The day when everyone learned about my past 14 years and Dmitri an Adrian's real identity, everyone seemed to just connect together and went with the flow, everyone got along, but me. They may know the basics of my absence but the next part will be much more difficult to explain I mean it took Dmitri 10 years to understand. It 's hard to understand one's mind when they don't know themselves.

Before everyone went to go home or the night, Akashi invited/ordered us to come along or their long Holiday at Akashi's Exclusive Hotel Resort, Apparently it was so extravagant it was in the list of the Mythical 7 Star accommodation list. Akashi has reserved the VIP cottages area to avoid attention.

When I asked why I was given a clear reminder how Famous they have become. Especially Aomine, Kagami and Kise, Kise maybe a Director of his own company now but from time to time he would do a job or two. Not to mention how Aomine and Kagami are Pro Players. But Momoi pulled me aside and explained how it was mostly to avoid attention towards Akashi, Most of his 'Business associates' visits the resort.

So now it is Monday, the second week in japan and im in a place that doesn't look like japan, but they promised it was japan.

Everyone is finishing their unpacking and told me to just relax and look around the beach, we have our own private beach infront of our cottages. The couples are sharing a cottage, Murasakibara and Himuro, Kise and Aomine, Midorima and Takao, shockingly Kagami and Momoi, when I found out about this I nearly had a heart attack.

Apparently unlike everyone else they just got into their relationship just 4 months ago and very much in their honey moon period. When I found out about their relationship my heart was racing from the shock but only increased when I found out Akashi is very much single, It even dared to leap a few times.

' _ok I need to control myself im a bit too happy about this'_ , scolding myself.

The highlight of that night though was when everyone was just leaving.

- **flashback- Kuroko POV-**

Right after dinner everyone sat together to just talk about everything and nothing at the same time. No one seem to want to talk about me for the rest of the night. Right now they were probably digesting not only the food they just ate but also all the information they just learned.

Aomine seem to distance himself away from Little Adrian as much as possible, it was like Kagami around Dogs.

Finally after everyone sat around just hoking and talking to one another we decided we should retire for the night, everyone needed It. That is until Momoi brought up their plans for the next half a year.

"Oh!, Tetsu-kun! You should come with us next week!" Momoi gasped as she clapped her hands in delight.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

One after another everyone started to throw in suggestions and excitement seem to radiate once again from everyone, and just like in the past I seemed to stay in the background just listening next thing I know I have plans for the next months at one of Akashi's Grand hotels.

Everyone got more and more excited, as plans of going shopping with Momoi for some beach gear for us Russian men including Adrian and cottage rental and some other stuff I blocked out because a more pressing matter has come up with this Holiday plans….

The Beach. The Sea. The Ocean.

Suddenly my chest seem to tighten and my breathing laboured. My anxiety was spiking.

A hand on my shoulder snaps lures my attention to the the owner od said hand. Dmitri.

" **you okay?"**

I stare at him, a fell his hand grip my shoulder indicating his worry. I battled to calm myself, trying to not freak out infront of everyone. Fortunately I won.

Assuring myself, 'it's alright, just because we're going to he beach, don't mean I have to swim, or get close to the water at all, I don't need to swim, I don't need to get in the water'.

I repeated this mantra in my head a couple of dozen times before answering Dmitri.

" **yeah .. Im cool."** , my reply was clipped and abrupt totally contradicting myself, Dmitri held my gaze a few more seconds, to confirm, and nodded reluctantly.

I stood by the door as I bid farewell to everyone as they all filled out saying byes and see yas. Aomine just refused to get no closer to me for I was holding onto an already sleeping Baby.

"Aomine-Kun, He's just a baby".

"a Mafia baby", he hissed quietly afraid to rouse the baby.

"oh for the love of- "

"Anyway, il' see ya tomorrow or something, im staying with kise tonight so we'll just be downstairs, feel ree to drop by", Aomine says as he makes his way to the elevator where Kise was waiting for Aomine.

"sure, maybe ill bring Adrian Along", my statement cause Aomine to almost faceplant which he recovered from and shot me a Don't you dare Face.

This made me laugh which made Kise laugh, my movement cause Adrian to squirm, and rouse rubbing his eyes with his tiny hand and catching sight of a Frightened aomine in the middle of my outside hallway, he looked like a statue. Not wanting to make sudden movements.

Adrian gave a sleepy giggle a waved goodbye to Aomine and returning to his slumber with in my arms. My little angel.

Looking back at Aomine his gaze seem to soften.

"G'night Kid. Tetsu"

"good night kurokocchi!"

When the elevator closed Dmitri chose that moment to take adrian from me.

" **give 'em here, ill sleep with him tonight, you say goodbye to Akashi-kun"**

At the mention of Akashi, I realized akashi was still on his way out of my condo not realizing he hasn't left.

That when I realized I was unconsciously avoiding Akashi after I realized that i… I cant even say it in my mind It was too embarrassing,

' _was I always been this shy and, and , Frigid!?.. oh god' he's looking at me, n_ ow _that I've given him a good look, my memories of him is perfect but it doesn't compare to seeing him in person… stop being a weirdo Tetsuya… great! Now im scolding myself… or maybe im still mental … mental for Akashi.. STOP!... man he's beautiful … and perfect..'_

"…-Suya, Tets-…. TETSUYA !?"

Distracted by my rampaging thoughts, now all I see is Akashi's face, no literally, Akashi was all up on my grill. And now im Ghetto.

My blanking out seem to alarm Akashi cuz he suddenly took hold of both sides of my head, his eyes darting everywhere on my face checking for something out of the ordinary.

This caused me to go very still not allowing myself to move an inch, hell! A millimeter!

' _don't want any_ _ **accidental touching**_ _to happened…. Liar….. I swear im going to find you random voice in my head and I will hurt you!'_

"Tetsuya, I demand you tell me what is the matter! You have turned very red and very very still!"

My shyness is making Akashi upset and worried, ow that he mentioned it my face was quite warm.

"i-… Im fine", taking a step back so he would let go of my face and making a s much space between us.

Giving him a smile, at least I hope I looked like a smile, but I have a feeling I look like im constipated. Spendid.

Akashi studies me a bit more, his scrutinizing was making me squirm out of nervousness. Damn Dmitri for leaving me Behind with Akashi alone and me feeling happy that im alone with the object of my wetdr—AFFECTION!

I really need to get a grip! Im a mess, I don't top my squirming Akashi will becoe aware of my feelings …. Since I have kinda Confessed back then and that led to –

Akashi smiled.

My eyes goes wide… that smile was not a good sign…

To my despair his smile goes a tad wider.

Shit! He knows!.

"I know.", Akashi says still smiling, crossing his arms.

I don't know how long we stood like that, we we're in a stalemate, waiting for each other to make a move. i don't know About Akashi but I have lost all ability to move , because my whole being was focused on recording every feature of this Red headed god's Smiling face. I may have ran out of brain space that's why I just staring at him like a twat.

Akashi sighs.

"I think we've both have had a long _eventful day,_ well I know I have", Akashi says not loosing that stupid perfect smile!

He began to walk towards the door next to me, to my relies my heart rate begins to lower with every step he made closer and closer to the door, all this excitement is really bad for my heart. Akashi has always had a way of carrying himself even back when we were all just wet behind the ears, back when everything was simple when basketball was everything. But now maturity has added to Akashi's Appeal.. now he's just down right gorgeous and sexy, because I know that is illegal.. it has to be !

Akashi stops his advance just as he got next to me.

"Rest Well Tetsuya".

Everything lit up in the back ground, Akashi lifts a graceful hand to brush my hair aside, and looks into my eyes, reminding me of my dream, which only serve to make my face go warmer once again, that seemed to please Akashi as I he was hoping I would react that way just before he proceeded to what he planned.

I felt warm lips plant a quick lingering peck just by the corner of my lips.

Once again I was a statue, a blushing wide eyed statute.. basically a blushing gargoyle cuz now my mouth was open.

If a fly flew into my mouth right this moment I'd probably swallow it and not care.

"Goodnight.. Tetsuya", Akashi whispers in my ear low and husky, his lips was close enoughto brush my ear. His hot breath making me shiver.

I couldn't turn to see him leave, I hear Akashi chuckle behind me his foot steps getting farther an farther.. I didn't move when I heard the elevator ding, or when it closed and left. It wasn't until munites later that I realized.

I swallowed nervously… ' _Im so screwed'_

 **-End of Flashback- Kuroko POV-**

Remembering that day was a daily occurrence for me, Dmitri has started fussing over me again because 'I turn red' a bit too much.

Unconsciously I touched the place where Akashi's warmth was permanently imprinted on the side of my lip.

"you're touching it again", the sound o Dmitri's voice made me jump in surprise, abruptly putting my arm down which only made it look more suspicious.

Gettting annoyed I turn to look behind me where Dmitri is holding some stuff that he is meant to put in one of the store house. Everyone was busy unpacking stuff for our long vacation, they insisted I shouldn't handle anything that would cause har to me .. everything was still fresh to them.

They were treating me like I just got out of the hospital.

Maybe going to the beach isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Gazing lovingly towards my newly united friends, I feel warmth entering inside me again, the warmth I yearned for desperately ever since Obaa-chan passed away, ever since the day I I sad goodbye to my resting grandparents. The warmth I vowed to regain by returning here in japan.

For once I was looking forward into the future.

Before I realized my lips were smiling, I've smiled more and more eery since I began preparations to return to japan, but this smile .. this smile is different… it was the same smile I used back before everything happened… it was the smile I used when I gazed upon a room full of the friends I made during my birthday.

As my eyes scan through the camp site I caught sight of a certain gorgeous red head, sexily leaning against the shed door looking all sexy like the sexy man he is, damn him for being taller than me now !

He seem to be already watching me when I saw him, and he didn't even slightly feel embarassed to be caught staring, at leaast I hope he was staring and likein- no loving what he was seeing, instead he threw me my favourite smile, some people wouldn't have never pulled that off in a million years but of course Akashi has been living that long cuz he absolutely nailed it. Damn him and is sexy beautiful self!.

"Tetsu…"

Suddenly a voice I haven't heard in more that a decade calls from behind me. Dread. Heavy feeing of Dread fills my very being as i hear a voice, a voice that sounds like it is being carried by the see breeze itself -a very haunting sound- slowly, I turn my numb body towards the voice, towards the sea.

I Stood a good few metre away from the water.

And the once empty space before me there stood a person. A woman. Between me and the wide open ocean stood a woman I havent seen in years, wearing tattered wet clothes, she was soaked she had sand all over her body and hair, she looked like she just crawled out of the ocean. She was pale blood, in places, her left foot twisted a way it shouldn't be, obviously dislocated and broken. There stood inront of the ocean is my Mother…. Except the ocean is now stained with blood and floating bodies of a slowly sinking plain.

"…Mom".

And then Everything was Black.

 **-Akashi POV-**

"ok that was the last of it!", I heaved a sigh as the last of our holiday equipment is put away in our shed located between Mine and Tetsuya's Cabins. Though I wouldn't mind sharing a Cabin with my Tetsuya.

Ever since that faithful night I felt Tetsuya's silky pale skin against my lips, my lips has been tingling for more. God knows that little peck was no where near enough, it took everything in me to keep me from jumping him and just have a fulll on make out session on that sofa that ever so taunted me the whole time we were alone in that living room, apparently my so called 'Patience of a Saint' was apparently perishable within 3 seconds when it came to My Tetsuya.

The way he reacted towards me that night was all it took to give me all the hope in the world that told me that I still had a chance. That there was still something between us. That he was still _My tetsuya_ even for a little. Dmitri in the other hand is another story. It seems Dmitri has been with Teutsuya since almost from the very beginning, their connection with each other is clearly something that was bonded through more than 10 years of friendship, they had a type of comradery that none of us in the GoM can even come close to.

Wiping my hands on the towel that was hanging over my shouldes I made my way out of the shed, making sure it was shut properly and locked, I they want something from in here they would have to come to me for them to make sure everything stays in order and nothing goes missing, meaning Daiki better not even think of making a single disorder in there.

Aomine by chance was walking pass me and I saw him shiver and looking confuse and sacred at the same time, he catches sight of my position when I stood before the shed hands still holding onto the lock, I give him my trade mark perfect smile, his dark complexion visibly pales, indicating that he got the messsage. ' _make a mess in here, I will end you'_

Letting go of the lock hearing it tink and dangle, I lean against the shed door and scanned the surroung it looked like a beach camp sight with 7 Cabins with a large wooden hut gazebo with a built in grill and stove and dining table where everyone will be dining together, but in case there are also kitchenettes inside each cabin the ground along the camp site was solid ground with grass and only turns into sand as it gets near the water on the beach.

Everyone was busy unpacking the last of their stuff and getting ready for lunch, starting the fire, and chopping ingredients. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Much more than last few years, we have all been out hanging out like this but some how during those hang outs one of us would point out the elephant in the room, how empty it is without their beloved shadow. But now that elephant has been evicted from said room.

I caught sight of the very person who haunted my mind 24/7, there he stood a beautifully broken being, my feelings for him was something that can be described by mere words, no words can express, it was simple nothing could compare. His pedestal was set up way up into the heavens where his very horizon was the very stars above while I stood down below with my fellow mortals. But for some odd miracle he took notice of me and reached for me so he could pull me up.

The day he disappeared, I realized I was standing on this pedestal I didn't belong on, Tetsuya ell down some where I didn't know of. I couldn't Protect him. I couldn't be anything for him.

Now Tetsuya has been living each day like a new beginning, he lives one day at a time, like a Majestic Phoenix.

I feel pressure on my upper arm, I had been digging my nails into my flesh, over the years I have developed my own demons. Probably not as severe as what Tetsuya is going through which only serves to prove how mighty My Phoenix is, even when the whole world was crumbling around him he stood strong, no matter how hard, how heavy, he fought and now he's within the same grasps as the ones he broke loose from before but this time, im NEVER letting go.

I continued to study My little Phoenix's who is now doing the exact same thing I was just before, studying the camp site and finally his eyes lands on me. A first he seem to get lost in his own world a variety of expressions passed his face, all extremely charming and cute, soon.. very soon you will return to you rightful place, Into My Ams.

Finally he seem to notice that I was also staring at him, I shot him a smile the smile especially reserved for him and only him.

this seem to cause Tetsuya to turn around and face the ocean behind him. The same night I kissed Tetsuya good night Dmitri pued me aside and gave me the low down on Tetsuya's relationship with the Beach which, nill. Ever since the accident the past 14 years Tetsuya has never been to the beach or any large body of water so it was unknown territory for dmitri, but He was certain that it would affect Tetsuya's mentality the majority of it was the question, but so far he's been fine. So far.

Tetsuya seem to stand in his position for almost a minute now unmoving. So I decided to surprise him from behind.

Making my way behind him making sure he doesn't hear me, when suddenly us when I was a few steps away from him, he makes a stumbling step, and I hear a sob the very sound broke my healing heart in two.

"…Mom."

' _FUCK!'_

Tetsuya began to stumble towards the ocean. I was quick to hold onto him, preventing him from getting any farther.

"Mom! Mom! .. *sob* nononono.. please im so—sorr-y.. *sob* *sob*there's too much blood .. you can't!, he was seeing his Dead Mother and taking to her and blood.. son of a …

I clutch his head with one had to hug him into my arms to calmhim.

"Tetsuya! There is no one there, it's ok don't cry.. DMITRI!", for once in my life I didn't know what to do, I called out for dmitri for help. I see Dmitri run into his cabin and I return my attenton back to the bluenette crying and trying to claw out of my arms, trying to get into the water

I rocked the sobbing mess in my arms, sitting on the sand, I did everything I could think of that would soothe my precious love. Placing his head between the crook of my neck, hugging him, rubbing his back and giving him kisses his crown, cheek, temple forehead. Anything for my love.. Anything.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

What do you guys think!? Should I drag on the mentally scarred arc of tetsuya where akashi does anything to replace all the bad memories and feelings or a whole arc of akashi courting tetsuya and Dmitri starting a love triangleand tetsuya trying to get over his physical appearance .. the scar and crap since they on the beach for 6 months !?

 **Once again sorry for my long disappearance, shit happened, my internet got cut of.. but now im back and Im back with force ! :D .. I will work hard to upload often !**

 **Just remember I have a page in facebook where there are decent fanart of this fanfic and fanfics to come**

 **Until next time !**


	13. Chapter 12

Into Your Arms- Chapter 1

ALright guys ill be straight up. i have no excuse as to why i haven been updating .. to be honest i have no idea .. i just kind of drited from this and lost interest also ive been playing some harvest moon and got addicted .. teehee ... and the other day i was reading some fanfiction that i absoutely loved! and i got the sad reminder of discontinued stories just when shit was getting juicy

which led me to a massive guilt trip at the fact that i havent updated in a month soooo here i am... i will try maing this really good and cliffhanger less soo incase i pay up again and not update in another motnh there will be np guilty conscience for all of us ...

anyway enjoy!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **GENERAL POV**

"He's asleep now, the shot i gave him should put him out until tomorrow"

it has been 5 hours since Tetsuya's sudden episode, since everyone heard Akashi's ear splitting shout .

stopped what they were doing when they found Akashi sitting by the sandy beach with a restless unconscious Tetsuya. muttering incoherent words in akashi's arms.

the hysterical state in front of them broke their hearts .

knowing about the Bluenette's State is nothing compared to actually seeing it.

 **-Flashback-**

the moment Dmitri arrived holding a syringe containing a suspicious clear liquid. moments after injecting the hysterical blunette, he seemed to settle down though his face was still paler than usual and still crying.

As Dmitri picked up the unconscious man from Akashi. The way he held their Former shadow was as if he was holding a precious being made of the finest of glass that could be broken into tiny little unrepairable pieces. Secured in the Russian man's arms murmuring gentle words of comfort against kuroko's powder blue locks.

At that moment Akashi saw another side of the duos' relationship. Most specifically a glimpse of Dmitri's heart.

It broke everyone's heart. To see a part of kuroko's broken sanity.

 **-End of Flashback-**

Dmitri unceremoniously sups down on an empty chair leaning back and leans his head back and sighed deeply.

&how is he?&, asked an equally tired looking Akashi who is sitting on a a single sofa seat gripping both sides of the hand rest a sign that the red headed CEO is not as calm as he looks.

" **Daaahh!",** the sound a happy baby lightens the Russian man's heart a bit. he watched an Momoi who has been looking after the growing boy while he tended on Kuroko.

the happy baby began to slap on his chest when Momoi puts Adrian on his fathers chest.

the baby's antics managed to put a smile on the faces of the adults around him.

"Techuu?", the baby began to make grabby hands towards the door where kuroko is.

at this Dmitri chose to just settle his son stomach to stomach getting him comfortable to put him to sleep, it was almost too easy but the baby settles down and rests his little head on his father's waits and pats and gentle rubs his baby's head and back to let the baby relax.

"he stopped crying a few hours ago, but he continued to call out to his mother and apologizing", Dmitri explains

There was a momentary before the older man spoke once more.

"No matter how many times it happens i never get used to it, and i fear i never will. 13 years, 13 year almost 14 i stood by tetsu and supported him so he could be the man he is now, and i will continue to till the bitter end."

Akashi who has been occupied with own thoughts catches a slight tone in Dmitri's last words, something that sent chills right to the very core of his thawing heart.

"What are you **trying** to say?". Akashi's arctic tone caught everyone's attention, surprising them since they haven't heard this akashi in a while, and one look at their Emperor they all know this is the full blown Gold Emperor sending threatening vibes at the Russian man.

The tension was not left unnoticed by the silent baby who has been lying peacefully on his father's chest securely. This caused to upset the baby, a tiny whimper escapes the baby alerting Dmitri.

Not wasting another moment before his son goes on a full blown crying session, Dmitri stand up securely holding the whimpering bundle in his arms and began cooing comforting sweet nothings again the babys temple, Adrian tucking his tiny head in his father's neck as he strategically place his tiny fist against his mouth and calms a bit.

"Im taking Adrian to bed", Dmitri simply states as he makes his way back to where The slumbering bluenette is, just before he enters the room, Dmitri turns his head slightly to make eye contact with the seething emperor as gears began to move in his mind calculating and strategizing to prevent the inevitable storm.

Looking at Akashi he decided to taking a gamble, it was either shit blowing up in their faces or Tetsu's Demon will finally be put to rest.

Taking a deep breath he lets his pan in motion as he finally speaks.

"Do any of you honestly think, a person who has been through such calamities would simply gather his pieces by himself, and **Not** go through many more to get to where he is now?".

"Wh-what do you mean", Momoi who is in the verge of tears shakenly ask even though everyone knows she knows what the answer was.

"Lets just say, Tetsuya had to kill his demons using other demons, you know Fire with Fire... and right now Tetsuya is fighting a demon **HE** can Never hope to beat ... sigh... i never told any of you about it because it was not for me to talk about. It would difficult for him but he has to... good night".

And with that Dmitri entered the room with his son leaving everyone to digest the new information, and the cold hard truth that Tetsuya is no longer the Tetsuya they knew.

But in the midst of the gloominess, burning spirit and determination heats up among the GoM.

'Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Kuroko'

ÑNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **-THE NEXT MORNING- Kuroko POV**

 _I was back._

 _I was back in the peaceful meadow this time instead of endless trees all around the meadow there was now an ocean on one side._

 _This ocean was clean, there were big fluffy clouds resting in the sky, it was sunny but the sun could not be seen anywhere the sun was not burning but instead it was radiating a calm warmness to my skin._

 _I make no move to get close to the ocean a heavy fell of dread was flowing rom that general direction._

 _Fear was slowly rising within me._

 _Suddenly my heart drops as my body suddenly began to move its way towards the body of water._

 _And just like any dream sometimes you just have all the control and just let your subconscience to do what you desire that the regular you would never do._

 _and by the looks of it this dream is telling me that i_ _ **want**_ _to be able to go into the ocean again._

' _fuck you too brain', sighing, i finally reach about 5 steps away from the water, i waiting for what will happened wether somehow my body will just walk into the water and just never submerge ever again or i would stay still and watch as a giant tsunami forms from he distance horizon as it slowly reaches me and get wiped out._

 _My thoughts caused a giggle to bubble out of me which surprised me considering i was think of ways to die at the beach._

" _i've always been jealous of the ocean"_

 _A voice suddenly spoke from behind me, a familiar voice, i fear racks though me once again afraid of what_ _ **she**_ _would look like this time._

 _Eventualy i turn around, and what greeted my eyes was my mother but this time she was clean, not a single drop of blood anywhere on her body, her powder blue hair was clean, so was her clothes. But what stood out the most was the real heavy duty looking wheelchair she was sitting on._

 _A rebelious sob breaks out my lips, covering my mouth with both my hands as i stare straight at my mother sitting there, like it was the reverse of my episode, with me standing before the water broken once again while she sat there smiling and watching me._

 _She patiently waits or me to calm down, eventually i do at least enough for her to continue talking._

" _after leaving Russia to go into hiding i would go to the beach near my apartment and take ong walks there and enjoy the calm serenity only the ocean could create, i always loved the ocean, baby, i always thought that it was the only thing that connects me back to Russia and my parents."_

 _I listened intently holding to her every word, it was weird ike any dream i could hear her but at the same time there was no sound._

 _As my mom spoke i realized ha_ _f_ _l way that i have regained control of my body and used that opportunity to_ _get a tiny bit closer, still apprehensive that this dream would turn into a messed up nightmare._

 _I watched my mother talk, not understanding the words that's coming out of her mouth, but at the same time understand what she's talking about. Fully content on just watching her features, but my dream never letting me forget that this is a dream, by the way the soft breeze blowing doesn't move a single stand of her hair or clothes, how she hasn't taken a single breath or blinked once since she showed up._

 _Little by little, the words that has been coming out of her mouth seem to decrease until it ended to a full stop._

" _Tetsu.", she calls in a gentle demand for my full attention, "stop Surviving", her words shakes my very core, i stare at her wide eyed now that she has a 100% of my attention._

" _you need ..to ...start living... again", the vision of my mother seem of flicker and her voice is becoming softer and lower. Indicating that she is about to disappear from my dream, realizing this panic soon builds within me. Not ready to let go of her._

 _And all so suddenly she was gone._

 _Panic_

 _Franticly looking around, back and forth even towards the sea i got as close as i could by the waves wit out getting too wet._

" _m-mom?!"_

 _I turn back around intending to run back towards the meadow, at this point i was willing to find the night mare version of her, i just wasn't ready to let go of her. As i get closer to my meadow, i see a hint of powder blue amongst the meadow, which has changed, before it had a variety of different flowers now only has, pink flowers, they are soft and simple looking, but for some reason seeing them all around give me a nice indescribable feeling._

 _And among them my mother seem to lose her wheelchair and now there was more features to her that indicating she seemed more real, there was movement on her now her hair gently waving along the breeze, blinking and breathing. She was sitting among the flowers gently humming to herself her side was facing me just minding her own business, For some reason she seemed like a complete different person from the one i saw before. Seeing her gives me a warm feeling. A feeling only you get when seeing you mom, like coming home after along time away._

 _I freeze, unable to take another step towards her, she seemed to notice movement in my direction and found me standing there. Her face lights up and smiled happily at me, that's when i noticed she seemed younger._

 _Standing up she made her way towards me and pulled me towards where she sat pulling me down along where she sat, she sat me down directly in front of her and began rummaging around the collection of pink flowers she's been fiddling with, resuming her humming as she weave the pink flowers into a crown._

 _Finishing her creation she holds the crown out looking at it with appreciation, shifting her gaze she looks at me asking silent confirmation from me. This version of my mom doesn't seem to be as talkative as the last one._

 _Startling me she hops onto her feet and pranced around me and placed the crown on top of my hair, like it was a coronation._

 _I looked up at her contently watching her pure and innocent joy, her freedom, she looked so youthful and joyful. She began dancing, skipping, throwing more pink flowers all around us like everything is alright, and nothing is wrong, like nothing bad will ever happened again._

 _Like she was Alive._

 _She seemed to fade slowly into the distance which happened to be towards the ocean , a heavy feeling build within me once again. But this time i don't panic as i caught sight of something .. or someone, standing by the coast peacefully gazing out into the horizon, casually standing there with both their hands in their pockets._

 _Without realizing i was suddenly a few steps behind him, he also seemed so real, he was taller than me by a head, soft looking red lock, dancing along the sea breeze, he was wearing a soft looking well fitted clean white Button up long sleeve shirt, and green khaki pants that just reaches bellow his knees._

 _He seemed so familliar, he gives me a nice warm feeling, a different warm feeling my mom gave me._

 _I make my way next to him where he stood, i continues to gaze upon the horizon just feeling watching, breathing and listening ... Living._

 _And he looked Absolutely stunning._

 _I watched his features for another moment before turning infront of me and watched the horizon like him._

 _The longer i_ _ **Watched**_ _, i noticed little things around me, the soft waves, how it crashes on the shore water reaching our bare feet, mesmerized at the_ _ **Feeling**_ _of the water caressing my toes and feet, the cool feeling it leaves, then i caught the_ _ **Smell**_ _of the ocean, the smell maee me feel like i was Breathing for the first time._

 _As i digest all these feelings i feel a warm hand affectionately wrap my own._

 _This caused me to look at the man next to me again._

 _Who was now facing me fully face unreadable but his eyes speaks loudly, like it could not see anything but me, a almost invisible smile on his lips. Adoring my whole being._

" _Live, with me."_

A rush of air fills my lungs as i gasped awake jerking to a sitting position, wide-eyed and very much awake, gripping the soft sheets that fell on my lap, awake and not feeling a single hint of grogginess from waking up.

Once i got a grip of myself, i tried to remember what made me wake up dramatically, a Dream.

I felt like i woke up from a dream but i couldn't remember it. But for some reason i felt lighter, like a massive weight just lifted of my shoulders.

Taking a deep breath i look around me and scanned the room i was in. It was dark but judging from the light blue colour of the sky outside the window it was almost dawn.

I caught a figure sitting on the love seat. It was Dmitri's tall figure, sleeping, while keeping a secure hold on the sleeping baby comfortably positioned on his daddy's stomach with his little hand strategically place against in his mouth snoring softly, his head laid against his daddy's heart. A sign that the baby probably had to calmed down to sleep

I decided to get up to go get a drink, my throat was abnormally dry like i haven't had any water in years.

Carefully moving off my bed, careful not to rouse the pair, i grab the blanket off my bed and eased the warm sheet over the father and son. Placing a kiss on Adrian's chubby cheek and one on Dmitri's Forehead a silent thank you for watching over me.

Quietly closing my bedroom door, carefully even though i know the father and son were a pair of heavy sleepers.

Letting out a sigh when i managed to close my door with minimal noise made.

Relaxing, only for my heart to drop when i turned around and was greeted by a view of my cabin living room filled with my friends all asleep. _Thank lord i was quiet_.

I stiffly made my way to the kitchenette and grabbed a water bottle in my mini fridge. The groaning of my fridge makes me cringe, making me swear silently a mile a minute. I quickly make my way out my cabin since i can't chill in there with it full of sleeping guests. So i opted with the middle island in the camp site.

Making my way to the island kitchen, i unscrew the cap of my water bottle and took a big swig of water. The water felt amazing as i swallow, cool and refreshing.

"well now what?", i ask myself.

I had nothing to do since everyone was asleep and the hotel was 10 minute walk unless i used one of the cars we rented, but if i did that and went to the hotel and one of them wakes up with me missing that will probably give everyone a heart attack and that would be the end of the vacation.

 _Wouldn't want to kill my long lost friends just when i got them back .. hehe._

 _Did i just seriously joked about people dying?._

 _Must be some dream, making me joke about death and be ok with it._ Waiting a moment to see if my feelings would change and ... nothing. _Huh._

 _Maybe i've finally cracked and am fully asylum insane._

I feel my stomach growl reminding me that i didn't have any lunch or dinner yesterday, since i snapped and Dmitri Stuck a needle on me. I contemplated on cooking something since the fridge probably has something. But i didn't want to eat alone.

A light catches my attention from towards the ocean, the sun was rising.

I was floored.

The ocean was beautiful.

The smell.

The view.

The breeze.

The dream.

 _I dreamt of the ocean?... no there was more. But i know the ocean was there._

Without realizing i snapped out of my dazed when i felt water caressing my feet, just like in my vivid dream. And just like my dream ... it felt nice and cool.

The breeze was soft and comforting, seagulls calling from the sky.

I don't how long i was standing there just appreciating the comfort surrounding, because now the sun is already half out and the sun's hear was warming me up.

"TETSUYA!"

Someone shouts my name from behind me and the person was clearly running towards me, as soon as i turned around to check who caused that shout i was suddenly being held tight but securely by a very nicely built body, probably not as built at Ahomine or Bakagami, but enough to be called fit and it felt Yummy against my own body.

I savoured the feeling until i realized who was holding me for dear life ... Akashi.

My face considerably warms up suddenly and my whole structure just goes rigid and stiff.

Akashi seems to notice, and mistakes it as me about to have another break down but really its just me blushing like a school girl. Gripping his shirt with both my hands at the sudden close proximity.

Akashi seem to be lost in his own worry, then i was reminded he was the poor soul that i traumatized with my sudden break down yesterday. He was murmuring soft frantic nothings to me, fully misunderstanding why i was ankle deep in the water.

He maybe overreacting but i totally know where he's coming from and i felt guilty for doing this to the man i secretly yead over heels with.

Then my attention finally clicked on what he was whispering to me. And it just melted my heart in to a puddle.

"... kay, everything is ok, im right here, love, im right here, i will not let anything happened to you, love, don't be scared my beautiful phoenix... _TETSUYA_ ", he chanted, out of breath after the sprint towards me.

Once again i was floored and speechless. I didnt know what to do, he was calling me nicknames i've never heard him call me, _love, phoenix?._ Even when he calls my name it sounded like it held way more meaning .

He plants a lingering kiss on my forehead. He was now rubbing soothing circles on my back with one hand, while the other is settled on my lower back holding me in place.

I held still just milking in all the innocent sweet gestures was the undoing of me.

Raising my head slowly so i wont accidentally headbutt Akashi's chin, which he easy moved allowing me to move, my wide eyes almost instantly locks in with his red ones that looked like they were holding so much emotion than it probably should.

The sight grips me heart and my mind blanks.

The feels this precious man makes me feel was just too foreign, so new to me my brain probably short circuited, because i have no explanation as to why i did what i was about to do.

I reached my hand to grab hold of Akashi's neck, pulled his face down, closing what little distance we had from each other ... and Kissed him.

ÑNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **KYAAAAAAAAAA! IM sorry ! I didnt meant to end it there! I just didnt know how to continue after this part! I tried not ending this chapter like this but ...**

 **Anyway im sorry eternally even though ive said this too many times. Thank you for not hunting me down also.**

 **Just keep in mind .. this story is always in my mind and i always think of what to write next, it never leaves my mind promise.**

 **Good news im no longer lost as what im planning on what to do from here on out so updates shouldnt take as ling as this one did ... i hope its acceptable for 2 months of not updating..**

 **And the majority of you said that you ALL hate love triangles, so i will settle with mentions of Dmitri's feeling but dont worry kuroko is all Akashi's which i have made clear. . ... but it won't hurt to make Akashi go green with envy and jealousy .. teeheehee**

 **Like and fave guys! And look forward for more chapters to come!**

 **Remember your reviews gives me inner strength!.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heeeeeeeyy who's ready for some fluff? I know i've been saying how fluff is coming but this time im serious! No more broken Tetsuya, well just a tad but only for the purposes of triggering Akashi's possessive protector tendencies, and of course the GoM's .**

 **Also read back to all of the chapters i made and i was horrified by all the grammar and spelling mistakes, and i'd like to take this moment to apologize cuz seriously.. English is not my first language but im confidently fluents at it since i've lived almost half my life in a multi-cultured country and my only excuse is .. the wireless keyboard i've been using until now. Hahahah**

 **Well lets hope from now on there wont be anymore mistakes like the ones in the earlier chapters, cuz for you guys i'll endure using two thumbs and use the keyboard on my tablet!**

 **(Thank god samsung has a 'CTRL' button)**

 **Now enough with my rant on with the fluff!**

 **BEWARE OoC Tetsuya and Akashi ... slightly**

 **Again sorry for keeping you all hanging for too long now relax your limbs and enjoy this chapter. Then at the end hang some more cuz at this point y'all know there will be more waiting.. but as always i aim to make juicy chapters in exchange so please dont abandon me** **(**

NNNNÑNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **AKASHI POV** (eeep)

I've always been a light sleeper, so when i felt a slight change on the still silent -well as silent as 3 loud snoring from a certain blue, red and purple haired giants- environment. I was roused from my slumber, i stayed still irritated at the unknown person who is now making their way slowly trying not to wake anyone in the room, everyone decided to stay over last night dreading the next day, thinking what kind of Tetsuya would wake up the next day.

Is he going to play it off like it's nothing. That it is something he expected or something that he is used to already, or worse a completely catatonic with dead eyes, completely devoid of everything and refuse to live another second.

All i know before i decided to going to rest up which was already 3 in the morning . I decided that i don't care how Tetsuya would wake all i care about is that i will fight tooth and nail to prevent my beautiful Phoenix from dropping to such a situation or die trying.

I will suffocate him with affection, comfort his whole being, worship everything about him marred and jaded i do not care , not in the least bit and lastly love him like i want to kill him.

And i will succeed .. because i am absolute.

Fortunately the early riser has long exited the cabin as silently as they could, but just i was about to return to my much needed sleep something clicked in my head and i cursed aloud and sprang into action.

Kicking myself mentally for not knowing who the unknown early riser who just walked out the cabin all by himself.

Tetsuya... i mean everyone practically fell asleep just an hour and a half ago, while Dmitri and His little devil entered Tetsuya's room last night around 1.

I not so gently opened the front door of the cabin not caring about those slumbering.

As i looked out frantically outside, my heart dropped when i did not see a familiar powder blue hair anywhere near the kitchen island. Though there was a water bottle on the kitchen island table.

I heard hisses and curses from behind me that was caused by my rush.

Then i saw him, i think i felt my heart completely stop as i saw my beloved. Standing there by the beach contently watching the rising sea head slightly lifted up, like he was feeling the gentle breeze.

He looked stunning with his long sleeved button up gently flailing in synch with the breeze, his now longer hair sporting a crazy bedhead, crazier than the one he get when he had shorter hair, the breeze makes it dance and with the rising sun coating his outline making him look warmer and alive.

Like a Phoenix being reborn into another day.

I snap out of my stunned silence and logic re-enters back into my brain, now all i see is my beloved who collapse yesterday due to mental trauma standing at the same place he collapsed at, except the high tide has entered so his feet are submerged into the water and is ankle deep in the water.

"TETSUYA!", i screeched most likely waking everyone in the cabin, probably traumatizing all ofvthem because, never, in all of the years they have known me have i ever raised my voice even a little bit, not even in court because on glance is all it takes for my orders to be received, much less practically screeching on the top of my lungs.

Running at break neck speed, my heart feels like it's beating intending to get out of my chest. The closer i get to my phoenix, the harder it seem to beat, faster. I might be having a heart attack and my heart is beating fast and then next it'll make a complete stop.

But i did not care all that matters is that i get to my destination. To the keeper of my heart.

Finally i get close enough he turns towards me at the last second as i was about grab onto him, i held on to his smaller form for dear life, my heart still erratically beating in chest.

I was a mess and i did not care of appearances when it was my reason to live is the one witnessing the whole thing.

I feel the still figure in my arms take a sharp breath and stiffens in my embrace.

' _what's wrong? Is he about to freak again, did he snap out of his trance that brought him here?'_

Instinctively i tried calming him, loosening my death hold on him i began rubbing gentle circle on his lower back and stroking my fingers through his bed headed hair trying to calm that calamity down as well.

I felt his hand gripping my shirt tighten and i began whispering comforting words to the bluenette that is currently leaning his head on my chest, i have seen Daiki do this to Ryouta when the blonde was upset. I always wondered how such a method works at calming someone, just like how Dmitri calmed his upset baby by securely holding onto the little heir in hold and murmured gentle words and hummed a little melody into the baby's ears which worked like magic.

Now that i myself is doing the same method i finally know how it worked.

It wasn't just simple words or sounds being sent to the one in one's arms. It was the very words of your heart spilling out, uncensored, unstoppable until everything is conveyed and felt. Like a collapsing dam .

It seemed to work because next thing i know, i felt warm soft lips press onto mine.

Maybe i did had a heart attack and I am currently in my form of heaven.

 **KUROKO POV (** KYAAAAAAAAA!)

...

I don't know how long we've been standing here just connected on the lips, content in Akashi's arms, neither of us dare to make a move, not an inch.

Akashi's hands halted the moment my lips met his and since my senses returned to me i realised what had just done and i have no idea how i was to play this out and crazy ideas had been oozing out of my unstable mind.

" _is he not moving!? Reacting?! Anything do anything dammit! Pull me in use your wet dream inducing talented tongue! Push me away! Drown me in the ocean! Come on it's right there! I'll even help you out and not move an inch! Adrian you can baby smack me on the face and wake me up now, aaaannyy moment now! That's right, maybe im just dreaming ... shit! Who am i kidding im as awake as i am completely mental, did that makes sense.. dammit Tetsuya stop your inner monologueing and ... oh look he's pulling away. Is that a good thing"_

My lips felt the cold breeze when Akashi's warm lips slowly pulled away, i try distracting myself and look at anything but Akashi's face, because judging from the growing warmth on my face, i am furiously blushing, while still maintaining my blank mask.

I settled with staring straight like a motionless doll, big mistake i have forgotten the tiny fact that time had been good to Akashi more than me and gave him the gift of growth, my eye's lands on the exposed silky skin of Akashi's chest, Akashi was still wearing the white casual cotton button up from yesterday, due to sleeping in it the first 3 buttons have rebelliously became undone in his sleep or maybe due to his haste . So now it was my turn to turn into stone and i couldn't seem to rip my eyes away from the exposed well toned smooth chest, i watch the dip of his collar bone, and sexy neck... Akashi Seijuro has a sexy neck and torso, judging from the well fitted top and sneak peak.

Count on Akashi to undo my very being without even touching me intimately or say a syllable.

My trance like state was disturbed when Akashi finally decided to tilt my head up by taking the hand that was rubbing circles on my lower back towards my chin to make me look at him directly. Slightly displeased... just slightly.

Akashi's face show an expression of indifference as if the chaste lips meeting never occurred... but his eyes tells a different story, there was ... hunger? I must be imagining it. I hope not.

"Tetsuya." He says calmly, in a stating manner.

"Akashi-kun", i reply, in the same manner, feeling very exposed and unsure, but i maintain my mask, powering through this awkward situation. " _please just drown me already, anything but this mortifying awkward moment.. please before i make a n even greater fool of myself"._

A Pause.

"What was that ... just now?", this time there was a hint of ... uncertainty? Akashi? Uncertain?

"a Kiss?", i answer in a matter of fact way, i mentally face palm myself, contemplating if i should just turn around and just drown myself instead.

The hand that was holding my chin with a coin hold style, the thumb just a few centimetres below my lower lip, and the pointer finger supporting the angle of my head so i was facing Akashi. Said hand changes position to caress my cheek at the same time those firey orbs shifts to gaze lower ... towards my lips ... hunger very much obvious that it did before.

I felt a tingle in my stomach.

"hmmm ...is that so?", it didn't sound at all like a question, more of a calculating way, oh dear lord.

"yes", it seems i have lost all control of my mouth and what comes out of it because i just answered a very obvious rhetorical question.

"hmmmm", Akashi hums contemplating and the timber of the sound send another tingle but this time along my spine, _'good lord is there anything i dont find attractive about this man.. anything?'_

"i don't think so"

' _uh ... what?_

"it didn't feel like one to me", the man before me infuriatingly tilts his head to the side and shrugged to top it off rolled his ever so captivating eyes in a way of saying 'Meh', but never letting go of my face like that stupid sexy hand belongs there!

' _did... did he just Meh'd my kiss!?.. hold the fuck on!'_

His eyes return to mine and i notice a mischievous glint to them.. almost .. teasing?...

" _Akashi Seijuro is teasing me right now... it's official im dead and the whole 13 year was probably just an illusion and i actually died during the plane crash. Teasing Akashi is incomprehensible, improbably, impossible. The world is ending, Akashi knows it and he's not telling people. Well it's a good thing i got to kiss him before then. WAIT! He mocked my kiss just now maybe i should kick him or spear chop him on the side like i do Kagami-kun_."

Akashi takes advantage of my confused silences and continues on with his teasing.

"that just now felt like something you give to your grandmother.", is he challenging me now!? First teasing .. and now Challenging!?.

I shift my expression back to my blank mask, and retorted, irritation noticeable in my tone.

"i assure you Akashi-kun, in my 14 years of absence, under the care of my beloved grandparent have i ever kissed my grandmother with underlying intend", instead of an apology from the red head, who by the way still caressing my cheek with obvious adoration. Akashi seem to smile triumphantly like he just struck oil, like he has the rights to get free chocolate, like he just ... won.

My former team mate seem to be pleased with my retort... then it clicked.

I practically confessed that i kissed him with the hopes of more.

Dread fall onto me, mortifies, embarrassed ... I seemed to have reached rock bottom and my grave is still not deep enough to my liking.

Akashi continues to smile while i continue to glower behind my blank mask. Which was no use because the red head in front of me knows im doing it.

Shaking my head with my eyes closed to snap myself out, I make a move to step back to get my bearings with me to prevent making anymore dumb moves, but i felt an arm circle my waist to keep me in place my arm seemed to instinctively positioned itself on top of Akashi's arm and held on , to what i don't know, but it's holding on.

The gesture startles me and making my heart beat a few beats faster, snapping my head up to ask the owner of arm trapping me what he think he is doing, but my words got stuck in my throat when i came face to face-literally- to a calmly smirking evil emperor, who is clearly up to something.

I make an audible gulp, not daring to make another move, because he was that close.

"i do not think you know the difference between a Kiss and a Greeting, love", his smirk seem to widen a millimetre more and in that millimetre i knew i was screwed.

By the end of that sentence my eyes had widen by a bit and cause me to inhale nervously through my nose.

I think Im about to get laid flat on the ground by Akashi's life changing, soul cleansing, panty and/or boxer dropping tongue skills and i don't think my body is ready for it but _I don't care!_

The arm hook around me seem to urge me towards it owner and i feel the hand that's been holding on grip tighter.

A warm breath tickles my lips teasing me with the knowledge of the non-existent proximity between our faces. I feel like i was a puddle and im about to merge with the ocean and never come back.

I feel Akashi's warm lips finally connect back onto my apparently waiting lips.

I'd be lying if i said i wasn't hoping for more and oooohh how im about to get more, so much more, i hope to everything that is holy i get more.

Akashi ever the gentle man does not immediately demands access into my waiting mouth, which frustrated me since i was expecting more but at the same time ... i felt cherished, and considering my broken being i never thought i'd ever be, at least not the way Akashi is doing it.

Akashi seemed to be proceeding through his own pace, kissing me, giving my lips soft pecks like he was reacquainting with them. And at times he would stop and nuzzle my nose with his own his eyes closed, Memorising, looking very mesmerised.

His gentle behaviour made my heart ache and clench, he was giving me a very foreign feeling, a feeling im not very familiar with, making my eyes blink rapidly holding back unexpected tears.

Teasing Akashe seem to have retired at the moment and right now im with a new Akashi.

An Akashi who wants to be sweet and cuddly with me, who seemed to want to memorise my very being.

I sniffed, Akashi hears this. He finally opens his eyes to gaze back to me and he notices my eyes just absently staring at his lips, while own lips stays waiting.

Unfortunately, we will continue to wait for who knows how long for the 'more' i was hoping- WISHING for because suddenly there is a high pitched shrieking cry in the direction of my cottage.

...Adrian.

The cry cause both of us to spring away from one another, both eyes abnormally wide.

' _REALLY!? Adrian!? Now!? ... of course now'._

We both turn to my cabin and there just by my door way was a inconsolable baby making grabby hands towards my general direction, with heartbroken teary blue green eyes, chubby face scrunched up begging for my presence.

Of course i couldn't stay mad at the cock blocking devil, not when he looked like that.

And just like that i left Akashi on the beach to calm my little devil.

 **-Akashi POV- (aaaaannnd were back)**

'of course'

I watched as my love scurried towards the bawling baby who was being carried by it's father looking very sheepish, unable to look at neither Tetsuya or I.

And we were about to get to the good part too.

Though i wasn't planning on anything more than a make out session and probably some groping, i intend to court my Phoenix, i am no longer hormonal teenager with little control of their lower region. No not when my Tetsuya is involved.

Tetsuya is precious, a treasure and must be treated as one.

But i have a big problem that comes in a small, evil, devious, troublesome little package...

'Adrian'

I watch as Tetsuya take the bawling baby who immediately buried its face into my Phoenix's neck.

I can't believe in losing to a child at the fight for Tetsuya's affection, the duel between man and baby, between drop dead handsome and meltingly cute, between sexy and adorable.

I can't exactly make this child ... disappear unless i want to ensue and all out mafia war or worse face the wrath of Kuroko Tetsuya.

My train of thought made me laugh at myself, im actually feeling threatened by a baby with only two teeth no less who is currently crying it eyes out.

Walking towards my beloved i plan on courting him, so for starters a simple date where we could catch up and talk would ne lovely, like a walk on the beach just soaking our toes.

I was a feet away from Tetsuya when said baby finally lift its face away from tetsuya's neck who was busy talking to Dmitri about something, the baby laid sideways on Tetsuya's shoulder, making eye contact with me.

Blue green orbs meets red firey orbs, to my horror the baby seem to glare at me and tightening its hug around _my_ Tetsuya's neck in a sign of childish possessiveness

'may the best man/baby win, _Adrian Marcovic- Ivanov'_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **Adrian is a little mpaster mind in with two bottom teeth, speaks no real words, and has a cuteness level of 'help me', Akashi seijuro's biggest rival in Tetsuya's affection**

 **Hahahahahha i enjoyed that too much i hope you all liked this chapter, thank you for favouriting it it means so much** **... as always donate me some strength by reviewing about what you all liked andor you think my humor is wack or grammar mistakes. Hahahha ... i made the mistake of reading past chapters and the plot holes are the size of the pacific ocean and i am sorry about that.**

 **And for new readers hi and i hope you enjoy, reviews gives me super strength!.**


	15. Chapter 14

In your arms- chapter 3

Heeeeeeyyyy guess what? New chapter ! Ahem

.this chapter contains fluff, hugs, cuddles and did i mention fluff?

What?

"They're the same thing"?

Oh well there you go fluff...

Im having trouble if i should add 'bowchika wow wow' scene we'll see.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNÑNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **-KUROKO POV-**

"techuuu!"

It's another beautiful day at the beach, and right now im in the middle of a battle with a squirmy baby, who i swear is messing with me.

"Adrian behave i am almost done with your sunblock", I received another eruption of giggles from the ticklish happy baby as i apply some sunblock along his soft baby tummy.

"there you go, you bubble bee, you're ready to splash around" i give him a soft pat on his diapered bottom in which the little ball of sunshine squeaked taking my indication to scram back into the water with his waiting daddy.

"see you in another 4 hours, baby", shouting out to the speeding baby.

I laughed as i watch the baby recklessly used his momentum to launched himself into the water straight into his daddy's arm. Sometimes it scares me how clever Adrian was. It was probably one of the few good traits the baby inherited from his egghead father.

It has been a week since we arrived at the private luxurious campsite for our 6 month vacation.

Oh rich people.

And the tension from the little episode i created during the first day has finally washed away, and everyone has loosened up and was back to normal.

The past few day has been spent with me getting to know my friends, and finding more about these past years and vise versa

We use the barbeque on the Kitchen island during lunch and dinner together, i found out how much of an excellent cook Murasakibara and Himuro has become, how Aomine and Kagami's appetite are still ravenous and in return everyone found out about my improved appetite and heightened vanilla shake obsession.

During the mornings i wake up early to go for my morning runs which Aomine and Kagami happily took the opportunity to tag along. I momentarily thought about it, since it doesn't take long for a full on bickering contest ensues when it involves them being in each others presence.

It was like keeping two mice in one cage.

But then i've been proven mentally unstable by a number of psychologist that has had the privilege of meeting me, because i actually missed these two hot heads arguing like a old married couple with broken hearing aids.

So long story short i agreed whole heartedly to have them for my morning runs.

Which also came to be another shocker to them when i was able to run with a steady pace for a whole 30 minutes and not collapse like i did back in high school. When lack of stamina was a disease to me.

Akashi later informed us how there are activities other than beach related ones, he announced this bit of information like he was telling the whole group. But really it was Akashi subtle way of telling me i have stuff i can do as well, since you know .. 'Thalassophobia over 'ere!'

Kise took it upon himself to invite me to go 'adventuring' through the woods, which everyone thought as a good idea, because it involves getting yours truly farther away from the water, even better the fact that the trees will provide as a natural shield from the view.

At first it was great that everyone went out of their way to keep my mind off the fact that the ocean is literally Right there!.

But apparently everyone thought i was a Retard, i knew everyone was just thinking about my well being, which was thoughtful.

That was until they started to shield me from looking near the general direction of the beach!.

Whenever i find myself Drifting my gaze seem to always search for the peaceful horizon of the ocean, and since everyone watched me like a hawk, counting Takao with his eagle eye which mean he sees what everyone is doing meaning he knows what I'm doing,

A whole week passed and NO ONE has gotten near the water, now you know something is messed up when the guy with the phobia is the one who wants to go swimming.

This view blocking went on until i finally snapped which happened to have been a few minutes ago.

 **-flashback-**

We just Finished breakfast and i found myself drifting once more when Kise who was sitting next to me, moved his large body to block my view .. yet again.

Sending cold glares at the blond at his obvious act.

Kise flinched like he actually felt it and he knows what he did, which he decided to play it of by inviting me if i want to go exploring the forest surrounding the campsite again as he sweat nervously.

Honestly i thought about it since we found out yesterday how amazing the woods is inhabited by tropical birds and colourful butterflies and i really liked them.

 _But no .. not today!, today? i'm getting them wet! With sea water ..Ahem._

Standing up from my seat abruptly, startling others giving me worried looks.

I may be acting abit dramatic but i don't seem to care at the moment.

"That's it, enough of this!", making my way towards Dmitri who was just entertaining a happy baby by making silly faces until i acted up, i plucked the bouncing bundle and headed to Dmitri's cabin where Adrian's stuff was.

"Tetsuya, what happened? Where are you going?" Akashi who snapped out of from my sudden act, called out to me.

"I'm getting Adrian changed, so if you will excuse me, Adrian and I are going swimming.", with my declaration properly thrown at their faces leaving them all dumbstruck but Dmitri who was chuckling under his breathe which he hides his face with the back of his hand, cuz he knows me long enough to know what im up to.

I slammed the door of Dmitri and Adrian's cabin to add emphasis, which also effectively snapped everyone into action.

- **end of flashback-**

-Kuroko POV-

I watch as Adrian pushed his silly Daddy's head underwater, in which Dmitri pretends he's being drowned, forming bubbles for effect and when Adrian lets go so Dmitri could resurface he proceeds to thank the bundle for sparing him, hugging him tightly and showering the baby with all his love in the form of kisses, only to end up being pushed underwater again.

it was down right morbid but the baby laugh uncontrollably every time Dmitri comes back up again.

Towards the left side of the father and son and all out war was happening.

Two thing with two words. Water guns and Water balloons.

As soon as everyone got changed, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Momoi, Himuro and Takao got into two groups,

TEAM RED

Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Himuro

TEAM BLUE

Aomine, Momoi, Takao, Kagami

The whole battle was absolutely comical. If i were a stranger who was walking passed i wouldn't think this was a water fight between a bunch of successful 30 year olds.

"Here's some H2o for a H2hoe!"

"MISSED!, pretty face, wha?t has being a fashion icon making you lose yo mojo, babe?"

"your going to eat those words, Aominecchi!"

" i eat two things, babe, food and you, and i must say iquite like the latter over the other ;)."

"I'll protect you from the balloons , Murochin~"

" hahaha thank you., Atsu-kun, 3 i keep shooting you catch the balloons and throw them back ok?"

"okaaayy~ "

"TATSUYA, STOP BEING A COWARD AND STOP HIDING FROM BEHIND MURASAKIBARA!"

"it's a brilliant strategy! We can't lose Kagammin, we can confuse Mukkun, by throwing a balloon from opposite directions and shoot with our water gun right after!"

"that plan, may just work, let's do it Satsuki!"

"woop!, oh that one was close shin-chan, im so impressed!"

" stop patronizing me, kazu! (Throws)"

"Hup! Awwww nope better luck next time... come again... come on are you even trying at this point, tsudere- chan"

"i swear kazu, when i get my hands on you.."

"uh uh uh.. you can't cross border shin-chan or you are disqualified"

" like i care! I never wanted to play in the first place!"

" oh yeah? ... go head, sweetie.. cross the border.." : J

"..."

I continued the watch as thing got crazier and funnier, i was completely immersed by the show that i didn't notice someone approaching me until they spoke up.

" hard to believe those are grown men and woman, with successful careers, having a strategic and not so strategic water war whilst making immature banters. "

Akashi.

Ever since our ki.. thing, we haven't had the chance to talk to one another, mostly because we haven't had a moment with just the two of us.

I was always with two other people or more, until i fall asleep.

While Akashi seem to be busy with some stuff, i sometimes find the red head on his phone somewhere on the side away from unwanted ears.

Which worried me, according to them all, they all sorted out their businesses a weeks before their leaves, so it could not have been work.

But it rules out to Dmitri's theory, the day Dmitri had 'The Talk' with everyone, Dmitri openly Accused Akashi of Yakuza relations, just before we got home.

Though it was never confirmed ... or denied.

Dmitri promised he would keep a close eye and inform me.

Right now all i could hope is that Akashi isn't involved with anything, because if he is, it would pose as a huge problem. Since i have sworn any relations to and Mafia activities, though it doesn't mean im not well known in that world.

Brushing it off for now.

"yeah, but then it give me great joy to watch them acting like absolute fools of them selves for my entertainment.", i answered not taking my eyes off the playing over sized children.

I hear Akashi chuckle and it was like music playing, i should really call the police , because im sure it illegal somewhere to be that handsome.

I miraculously maintained my mask though i feel a slight heat spreading along my cheeks.

"Tetsuya."

So much for composure, just hearing my name slide out of the delicious looking mouth, send me to bedroom thoughts territory.

The very sound cause my mind to flashback to our most recent kiss.

I fought to steel myself and keep my mask but now my face was probably look like i have a tomato as a cousin.

Felt a shifting next to where i sat on the blanket i laid on the hot sand with the umbrella above me.

Akashi sat casually next to me shirtless, wearing beach shorts, he was also wearing some ray bans sunglasses and a cool straw hat.

 **(A/N i am totally going to draw this for visual pleasure ... im going to post it on my Facebook page ad always)**

I faced him a little fearing direct viewing my damage my brain more that it is, but in a good way.

Just making sure i don't jump the poor man in front of everyone.

Hugging my knees to my chest, like a makeshift shield, for what? Not sure.

"i just want to apologize in behalf of everyone".

"what?"

"for treating you like .. for enabling you basically"

"oh. That. seriously Akashi-kun, i have spent the past years seen as a small broken boy. i am used to i-"

"well you shouldn't be!"

Akashi's sharp answer takes me aback, now gazing fully at the man before me, his eyes were burning with cold fire, the type of look that no one who breathes want to be the recipient off such a look.

as if the knowledge of me associated with being 'weak ' is genocide itself.

But the strange thing is it was making me hot... hot for Akashi.

Im such a goner.

Akashi shifts so his whole structure is now facing towards me instead of the loud group infront of us.

He was closer eyes locked into mine, i stare back wide eyes anticipating.. what? I do not know and it was making me nervous.

Nervousness a familiar feeling when Akashi is in my range. Especially when he is just getting closer and not stopping until he makes contact.

And the anticipation where the first contact is, is exhilarating.

"in my eyes, Tetsuya, i see one of the strongest person i have ever met in my existence..."

At that point i knew where that first contact was going to happened. Akashi was practically all over me.

We were still sitting next to each other, a few inches from each other, somehow my head ended up tilted back so i was just looking up into Akashi's eyes and my field of vision only had his beautiful well aged face.

Akashi Seijurou is like wine, they age deliciously.

".. and the most beautiful".

I let out a gasp and at the same time i hear a collective gasp from everyone in the water, not because they heard Akashj say the sweetest loving thing ever.

No

Because they gasped at something life threatening.

Something i am currently watching .

My gasp changed from reflex due to feels, to shock.

Someone has Water gunned the Emperor.

i am watching in shock as water from a pump action water gun is currently being sprayed all over the side of the red head, water quickly and steadily flowing, soaking Akashi's beautiful red locks.

The spray of the water gun was strong enough to blow away Akashi's cool hat, and his shades to slip off from his nose because how much water was being sprayed at him.

The surprise caused me to back up as i study the damage. Aside from receiving a headshot and getting soaked.

I'd say his pride is the most damaged.

The water war seemed to have ended due to someone's fatal error, or potentially their last.

I watched Akashi's still figure, his eyes being covered by his hair, and some strands sticking to his face and neck. He looked calm but i feel a deadly aura radiating from the still figure before me.

I stiffly turned by head to see who the gunner was, the tension was so heavy no one dared to moveca muscle.

I couldn't even move, aside from turning my head, my mouth is still open from the shock and i wasn't even the one who shot Akashi.

I turned and caught sight of the offender.

Adrian.

Adrian who is still holding the water gun, laughing his diapers off.

...

...

...

Not knowing what came over me next thing i know a sound escaped from mouth.

"pfft!", _oh no ... i can't .. i won't... be ..able to stop it. FUCK!._

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA! OH GOD! HAHHAH", I can't breathe!

I proceeded to laugh and trying hard to catch my breath which proved to be impossible.

"HAHAHAHAHAA...BOOM! HEAD SH-SHOT! Ahahahaha!".

I continued to laugh hysterically, trying my best to stop, but the effort only served to boost my laughing fit!

"OH MY GOD ADRIAN, THAT. WAS... PERFECT!.. WAIT N-NO ... IM ... S-SO SOR HAHAHAHA SORRY.. I- I C-CAN'T HAHAHAHA ST-STOP LAUGHING! AHAHAH".

 **-AKASHI POV-**

Honestly i am not surprised of this outcome, i should have know better than to make a move on my little Phoenix, in the presence of that little demon spawn.

I have yet again underestimated this not so feeble child.

Well played, Adrian, well. Played.

I feel my anger rise, as the water continues to soak me and the little mite had the audacity to laugh carefree. Through all the anger rapidly over taking me, it is suddenly washed down as i hear most probably one of the most beautiful melody man has ever heared. Undoubtley .

My Tetsuya is laughing... granted at me but i do not care.

Jerking my gaze back to his beautiful alabaster face, Tetsuya doubles over as his laughter caused his abdomen muscles to hurt making him unable to support himself up.

Watching Tetsuya laughing freely as he is now has probably cause a bigger shock to everyone compared to the little salted slug's stunt.

I think i just fell in love all over again.

 **-back to kuroko-**

It took me a good 5 minutes, probably more, to finally calm down, though the occasional giggle – that's right, Kuroko Tetsuya giggles, manly af.

Making up my mind, i blow a big breath as i got up suddenly, all eyes were once again on me, probably scared everyone into thinking i finally cracked.

I probably did because next thing everyone knew i was going full speed toward everyone in the water.

I hear Akashi cry out my name in surprise from behind me, which i paid no mind and continued towards my intended destination.

The water.

When i got shin deep i cannonballed right in the middle of everyone. I got the desired effect, because as i resurface,

i hear Kagami and Aomine cursing as they try to get up,

Kise spitting the taste of salt water,

Murasakibara still standing but this time soaked like a wet dog

more laughter from Adrian but this time Takao was Laughing along as well as Momoi and himuro who was still standing behind Muradakibara.

Midorima got splashed too just not as drastic.

Afterwards it was just of bickering and splashing, at some point the water wars began anew, but this time, Akashi came into the fray and joined the Red Team, while I, Joined the Blue Team.

We all played in the water, neither side accepting defeat, until Dmitri butted in with his huge Egg Head, which Adrian happily agreed to, and warned me about my arm and threat of losing my contact lens.

I wasn't ready to leave the water yet, its almost 14 years since i got even close to a beach let alone got in the water it self. So we compromised with me floating around lazily on one of the float rings(the fancy ones with the built in umbrella which i never knew existed until Akashi ordered Aomine to retrieve them, with Adrian napping on me.

To day was a good day...

Well that is until night came along when things got ... awkward.

-That night- Kuroko POV-

Plopping in bed on my back ungracefully, i relish the sweet smell of the crisp newly out of the shower air.

With my eyes closed i sighed contently as i thought of the fun day, i never realized how much i missed beach trips and beach related activities, maybe tomorrow we can crush some watermelons.

The simple thought made me smile with a carefree breeze.

Tonight i don't have a sleepover since the whole 'me' and 'ocean' is no fiasco has ben dealt with, everyone returned to their respective cabins with their significant other. Another thought that renews my smile.

i get some alone time.

Suddenly i realized, ever since Dedushka and Obaa-chan passed away, i've been alone alot, yes Dmitri and Adrian visited alot but there are days and nights where its just me and the dead silence inside the mansion, sure there were guards station at strategic points but that was it, just a bunch of bulky guys in black suits and ties looking intimidating, they weren't the type to strike a conversation when i pass them.

It's usually a grunt followed by a stuff nod, or a simple 'sir' with a nod, and i were luck it would be either, good day- nod or good evening- nod.

There were time i hoped some thing would actually happened, so they would bounce into action and voluntarily seek me out to protect me, I'm sure that would get one of them to talk to me, even though it's because someone is put to kill me.

Anyway, ever since i moved back to Japan. I've not been left alone at all, granted at the first day i didn't know m y long-lost/newly acquainted friends was just around the corner, literally.

The impeccable timing was great too , since everyone was on vacation mode, allowing all of them to be able to hangout with me.

This whole 2 weeks i was either with all of them or some of them.

I feel my chest tighten at the very thought.

I have been missing this, all those years.

This feeling that causes my heart to swell that i can't breathe properly, making my face heat up, and i were stand right now, this feeling would probably bring me to my knees.

I was missing my home. Home where i grew up, home where friends are, where my love is. Home that was familiar. Home.

I relished my new revelation a few more minutes when i decided i should sleep, im need to restore alot of energy for tomorrow, no doubt Kise and Takao has some plans for tomorrow, and i need to wake up early to go for a jog with my two lights.

Turning of my lights, i walk back to my double bed, snuggling up in my soft heavenly bed and equally heavenly comforter, i closed my eyes to sleep with a peaceful smile one my face...

...

...

Well that was until i heard some muffling noise coming from out side..

I shot up from my bed. Sitting up hugging my comforter .

' _oh, please please please no!, no more! I can't cause more trouble everything was just getting good!',_ my mind continued to reel as i listened for the noise that my mind has once again conjured to torment me.

My breath begins to labour more and more as the silence in my dark room deafens me.

I jumped as i hear the nose again but this time it was a continuous muffled knocking noise coming from somewhere behind me and then i heard it, the knocking stops which was followed by a muffled grunt and a long moan...

That's when i remembered my cabin was next to Ahomine's and Kise...

...

...

 **-Akashi POV-**

A sudden yawn escapes my lips cutting my mind off the temporary peace that can only be created by reading.

Reading was like sleeping in a way, both allows you to leave the real world, both allows you to dream, except sleeping don't always have dreams while reading gives you dreams depending on the book, if you were Reading a fictional story then yeah, but if you were reading a Math book it will only cause you to go brain dead.

Yes, i, Akashi Seijurou loathe math, my Numeracy grades were outstanding but it does not mean i enjoy the subject, please, i am ruthless, not soulless.

Setting my book about Shogi on my lap, i stretch my back as i check what time it was on the clock hanging on the wall, 11.56pm.

Adjusting my reading glasses , i got up to go get ready for bed... when i heard a knock from my front cabin door.

' _who could it be at such an hour?, i can't be anyone from my company, they know well enough not to be anywhere near everyone but Satsuki, my one and only trusted secretary._ '

Cautiously i make my way to the front door, checking my surrounding in case the door knock is just a distraction for a surprise attack.

I wasn't too worried though, i have weapons hidden in around certain location in my cabin, actually all of the cabin in the camp has Hidden compartments that only, Satsuki and i know off.

I got to the front door, one hand on the door knob while the other hand was on one of said secret compartment on the wall by the door.

I open the door, alert, and i was greeted by a familiar powder blue hair, which immediately calms me.

Said owner of powdered blue hair was currently looking down at his hands that were fidgeting on the hem of his loose white plain t-shirt, a noticeable blush powdering his sweet face.

A very rare sight, my mind quickly secures it in my memories.

The image in front of me brings a smile to my face.

" Tetsuya?, it is quite late, what brings you here?"

Opening the door wider i moved out of the way inviting him in.

"um... next.. door... is", the bluenette before starts but seem to be having a difficulty with finishing his sentence, fortunately my superior mind does not need any more explanation.

My beloved shows up in the middle of the night flustered, sort of bothered, something about 'next door', since i was the one who organised the cabin arrangements.

I arranged the cabins, so naturally my cabin is next to Tetsuya's, but the cabin at the other side is Daiki and Ryouta's.

And if i remember correctly Tetsuya's and Daiki's cabins' bedrooms are adjacent to each other.

Aomine and Kise's lust filled escapades has cause my beloved to become, as people would say ... 'hot and bothered'.

 _'The question is.. why come to me, my phoenix'._

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **YAY!** **Another chapter done :3**

 **As you should all know by now i seem to have an addiction to cliff hangers...**

 **But really in truth it just seem to end that way IM SORRY!**

 **NOW. My next dilemma is what i should do next chapter, should there be smut, lemon or just some more hot kissing and groping. Teheehehehe.**

 **Because this time around ... Adrian will not use the cockblock card. Mostly cuz he needs to recharge that or it would be just OP. So you chill for now Adrian.**

 **So once again ... review and fave.. because it gives me strength.. so let's face it im gunna need it for the up coming smut ... .**

 **For those of ya'll who don't know .. I. FUCKING. LOVE. SMUT/YAOI.**

 **My only problem is i am a total novice at writing that. So wish me luck my fellow Akakuro Suckers!**


End file.
